<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Crossroads by Pioneeringvoyager785</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24914824">Crossroads</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pioneeringvoyager785/pseuds/Pioneeringvoyager785'>Pioneeringvoyager785</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Heterochromia Character, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Original Poems, Physical Abuse, References to Depression, Social Anxiety, Suicide Attempt, no one dies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:20:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>48,526</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24914824</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pioneeringvoyager785/pseuds/Pioneeringvoyager785</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Emerald, a teen with heterochromia, is thrust into his high school's literature club by his best friend and spiritual sister, Sayori. As Emerald joins the club, he finds he is able to smoothly assimilate into the club. Though, not everything in the club is filled with the nice congregating and association visible on the surface level as Emerald soon finds himself repeating a gallant deed he did a couple of years ago.</p>
<p> This fanfiction does not take place in a computer game, so it will not contain the heavy horror elements present in the original. However, that doesn't prevent this work from having its share of twists.</p>
<p>Obviously, I will make the disclaiming note that I do not own the Doki Doki Literature Club. That right belongs to Team Salvato.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Monika/Protagonist (Doki Doki Literature Club!), Natsuki &amp; Protagonist (Doki Doki Literature Club!), Protagonist &amp; Sayori (Doki Doki Literature Club!), Protagonist/Yuri (Doki Doki Literature Club!)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Invitation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As I put on blazer for my uniform, I hear a knock on my door.</p>
<p>“I already know who that is...” I mutter to myself as I go to open it.</p>
<p>I open it, revealing my coral haired, childhood best friend.</p>
<p>“Morning Em-Em!” she says happily.</p>
<p>“Didn’t need me to wake you up today did ya, Sayori!?” I say to her confidently.</p>
<p>“Nope!” she says bubbly with a grin, “I’m up and ready to go!”</p>
<p>I couldn’t help making a quiet chuckle as I grab my things for school. Sayori’s energic personality always makes my day when I see her. I, then, leave my home and lock the door.</p>
<p>“So Em-Em, how are you feeling today?” she asks me.</p>
<p>“Fine,” I reply semi-awkwardly.</p>
<p>I can already tell Sayori is trying press me for something. I look at her face as she pathetically tries to hide her real intentions. Her pupils roll, and she looks away from me.</p>
<p>“What did you have for br...” she begins as bluntly cut her off. </p>
<p>“Okay, Sayori. It’s clear your trying to get me to do something. Out with it!” </p>
<p>Sudden she stops walking, and goes into a long silence. Then, she taps her index fingers together.</p>
<p>“Em-Em, you greenie meanie,” she says as cutely pouts her cheeks, “I really want you to consider joining the literature club I’m in.”</p>
<p>“Again?” I said, “This is the third time you told me about this. You’re starting to make me feel less inclined to join.”</p>
<p>“No. You don’t understand. Our club isn’t official and we might get booted out if we don’t get another member. I made a promise to the club president and the others to get another person into club before the end of the week, and since I’m the vice president...”</p>
<p>“Slow down Sayori. You didn’t tell me this much before. I didn’t even know you were the vice president.”</p>
<p>“Sorry. It’s becoming urgent now, and I’d hate it if the club shut down. Everyone will be so disappointed.”</p>
<p>Then, I notice Sayori’s face fell. Heavy concern filled her eyes. Guilt panged inside of me as I thought of breaking the young girl’s heart.</p>
<p>“Fine...” I say before taking a deep breath, “I’ll join your group’s club. I can make a sacrifice and help you.”</p>
<p>“You will? You really will do it Em-Em?!”</p>
<p>“Yeah... It’s the literature club right.” </p>
<p>Sayori nods in response.</p>
<p>“Okay. I’ll be there this afternoon,” I say to her.</p>
<p>Sayori remains quiet and still for a moment with her head facing towards the ground.</p>
<p>“Uh...? Sayo...“ I start to say.</p>
<p>“Thank you!” she suddenly says as she rushes into me and hugs me tightly.</p>
<p>“Y-Your w-welcome,” I stammer through her tight hug.</p>
<p>Then, I feel a rumbling coming from Sayori’s abdomen as she holds onto me, and is accompanied by a loud gurgling noise.</p>
<p>“T-There’s one other thing I need from you, Em-Em,” Sayori stutters as she stares me in the eyes.</p>
<p>“I already know what it is,” I reply, “Let me guess. You skipped breakfast so you could take the extra time to convince me to join on the way.”</p>
<p>I feel and hear her stomach growl a second time. After this, she lets go of me, and twiddles her index fingers again. I don’t need to hear an answer now. I already see it written all over her face.</p>
<p>“You greenie meanie,” she complains half-teasingly as she glares at me, “I’ll starve if you don’t stop to get me anything.”</p>
<p>“You’re not getting any money out of my wallet,” I say to her, “Besides we’ll be late for class if we go out of our way to get anything.”</p>
<p>“No!” she overdramatically reacts, “I’ll be nothing but skin and bones by lunch!”</p>
<p>I discreetly pull out an energy bar and put it behind my back.</p>
<p>“You’ll be fine, besides you have to reap what sew for talking to me instead of eating,” I say with a sly smile.</p>
<p>“That’s too far Em-Em. I’ll take your greenie emerald eye out and sell it to get my food,” she responds.</p>
<p>“Then, I guess I can’t give you anything to make up for your diligent effort,” I say as I show her my bar.</p>
<p>“Wait! I’m sorry!” Sayori says, “Give me! Give me! Give me!”</p>
<p>“I knew you’d try something like this, Sayori.”</p>
<p>She didn’t reply, and gobbles down the energy bar like a squirrel eating its nuts. She licked her lips when she was done. </p>
<p>“Alright, now that you finished let’s go ont...” I begin before being rudely interrupted.</p>
<p>“Burrrp!” </p>
<p>“You really were hungry!” I say as I begin walking.</p>
<p>“You’re a good brother,” she says.</p>
<p>“Yep,” I say with a hint of annoyance. “And I suffer for it,” I mutter under my breath.</p>
<p>Sayori made a cheeky grin and small burp in response as we continue onward to our school’s gate.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Introductions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A mildly busy day of classes came and went. The decent amount of homework was looming over me in the back of my head. I was looking forward to completing it, and having a decent evening. Finally, the final bell rang, relieving me of a long, exhausting day.</p><p><br/>
“Remember everyone, read through chapter thirt...” the Sensei called over the sounds of everyone packing their bags.</p><p><br/>
I too pack my bag with my books. I stare at each book as I think deeply about each assignment associated with each book.</p><p><br/>
“Hey Em-Em!” called a familiar voice breaking me from my concentration.</p><p><br/>
 “Ah!” I shout in surprise, “Sayori, don’t do that!”</p><p><br/>
Why is Sayori even here in my last class? Doesn’t she have that club after? </p><p><br/>
Sayori giggles at me.</p><p><br/>
 “Em-Em, you didn’t forget what we discussed this morning?” she says with a cheeky smile.</p><p><br/>
  Suddenly, realization dawned and my memories quickly flood back into my head. I won’t be getting my homework done as soon as I wanted to.</p><p><br/>
 “Okay,” I say lethargically, “Let’s go on to the club. Just show me where it is.”</p><p><br/>
 “Yeesh,” she replies, “You don’t have to be a meanie about it, Em-Em.”</p><p><br/>
 “And stop calling me ‘Em-Em’ in public,” I add as I grab my bags, “It’s embarrassing.”</p><p><br/>
Sayori giggles at me once again and we promptly walk out the door.</p><p><br/>
 “You think the other club members will judge me by my ‘emerald jewel?’” I ask Sayori, making air quotations as I mention the last part. </p><p><br/>
 “I don’t think they’ll mind. I don’t think they would be mean on purpose.”</p><p><br/>
The green jewel in question is actually my right eye. I actually have heterochromia. Like many other genetic problems, I had the unforeseen circumstances to get it. Though, it also is the reason why my mother named me Emerald. I’ve known Sayori since we were just three years old, and she has been supportive of me through thick and thin. Calling her a true source of encouragement is definitely an understatement. There is no way you can help not feeling slightly fuzzy with happiness whenever she’s around me. Her energetic personality just glows with someone’s daily dose of amusement. </p><p><br/>
 “So... what type of club is this again?” I say to her as I put my focus back on where we are going.</p><p><br/>
 “I told you couple of times before...” she says before being cut off by me.</p><p><br/>
 “Wait?! This is the literature club you were telling me over the phone last weekend.”</p><p><br/>
My best friend only nods in response. I only stare in kind. Sayori’s description wasn’t exactly inviting. The club, supposedly, has not organized an activity to do.</p><p><br/>
 “The club’s only been around two weeks!”</p><p><br/>
“I wasn’t even going to ask about that,” I say to Sayori with a slight hint of laughter, “B-but okay!”</p><p><br/>
Soon we reach a classroom door with a poster on the wall beside it. It reads: ‘Doki Doki Literature club. Meetings everyday at 15:20. Come and read with us at my club. ~Monika.’</p><p><br/>
 “C’mon Emerald, let’s go on in,” Sayori says to me.</p><p> “...be literature!” I hear someone saying as Sayori slides open the door.</p><p><br/>
 “Hey everyone!” Sayori says excitedly, “I brought the new member!”</p><p><br/>
As I look around the room at the others in it, I notice a long purple haired girl looking up from her book. A shorter pink haired girl with short twin tails stands by the window next to a third girl with a white bow in her long ponytail. Everyone in the room goes dead silent for a moment. The silence feels like hours as I feel all eyes on me. They likely are processing my heterochromia.</p><p><br/>
 “Seriously?! You brought... a boy!” someone with squeakier voice says breaking the silence.<br/>
I follow the sound of the voice to a pink haired girl. She has short pigtails held in place by small red bows. She turns on her heel and walks toward the closet at the back of the room, huffing in irritation as she moves off.</p><p><br/>
 “Nice way to kill the atmosphere,” I hear her mutter under her breath.</p><p><br/>
I wonder what’s got her ticked off?</p><p><br/>
 “A-Are you Emerald?” another quieter voice stutters.</p><p><br/>
 “Yes, I am,” I reply toward the source the voice.</p><p><br/>
I turn look at whom I am speaking, and see the long purple haired girl standing up from her seat. My eyes roll to her face, and suddenly realize she’s little taller than I am. Perhaps half a head taller? Her face reddens slightly and looks away from me. Her eyes become barely visible as her long strands of hair obscure it.</p><p><br/>
“M-my name’s Yuri,” she stutters, “I-I heard a little bit about you from Sayori.”</p><p><br/>
Maybe she’s pressured by my eyes or something? </p><p><br/>
“Pleased to meet you, Yuri. I’m sorry if it looked like I was staring,” I say in an attempt to make her feel comfortable.</p><p><br/>
Yuri looks rather mature and elegant, but is acting pretty timid.</p><p><br/>
“Hello, Emerald,” says the brunette girl as she walks over to me, “Welcome to my literature club.”</p><p><br/>
Judging by that statement, she must be the club president. Suddenly, I remember the poster beside the door, and all my thoughts combine together.</p><p><br/>
 “I remember you, we had English class together. You're Monika, right?”</p><p><br/>
 “That’s me. The one and only girl.”</p><p><br/>
 “I thought you were in the debate club?”</p><p><br/>
“I was, but it became too intense. So, I decided to form my own club with something much calmer.”</p><p><br/>
“And that is... literature, right?”</p><p><br/>
Monika nods in response. She smiles like I’ve gotten the right answer on a game show quiz.</p><p><br/>
“Looks you’ve settled in quick,” Sayori says to me.</p><p><br/>
“Fine... you brought me to a good group of people,” I say to her, “Except... you know...”</p><p><br/>
I turn toward the closet at the back and gesture toward it, but the pink haired girl was nowhere to be seen. </p><p><br/>
“You mean, Natsuki?” Monika says, “Don’t take it too personally. Natsuki is nicer than you think. She’ll open up to you eventually. She’s full of energy when she’s in a good mood.”</p><p><br/>
“Ooh! The cupcakes!” Sayori says as the pink haired girl in question comes through the door holding a covered tray.</p><p><br/>
“Cupcakes? What?!” I say.</p><p><br/>
“They’re not for you, dummy!” Natsuki says.</p><p><br/>
Monika, then, taps me on the shoulder, and I look over to her.</p><p><br/>
“Sayori got Natsuki to make these for a new member. She said she was certain she could get one in here and him or her to stay. Natsuki said she only was doing it because Sayori assured her that could get that person in this classroom,” Monika whispers to me, “Though, even I didn’t expect that Sayori was referring to you.”</p><p><br/>
“Wait! I never said I was staying,” I say to everyone in a voice that’s a little too loud.</p><p><br/>
I, suddenly, process what I just said as I notice Monika’s face fall. I see Sayori and Yuri looking downcast as well.</p><p><br/>
“I’m sorry,” Monika says, “I don’t mean to pressure you. It’s your decision. We can get this club offic...”</p><p><br/>
“I’ll stay,” I say as I grab a cupcake.</p><p><br/>
 “Really?!” Monika and Sayori say simultaneously in their varying tones.</p><p><br/>
I make a simple nod to them in reply.</p><p><br/>
“Then its settled,” Monika walks over from next to me to the teacher’s desk and stands behind it. </p><p><br/>
“Alright everyone, I think it’s safe to say that our club is official,” Monika announces.</p><p><br/>
“Okay, let’s dig in to those cupcakes,” Sayori says as she reaches over to the container.</p><p><br/>
I quickly launch my free arm over to Sayori and slap her wrist away.</p><p><br/>
 “Uh. Uh. Uh. Sayori!” I say to her sternly.</p><p><br/>
 “Oh yeah! Get out the sanitizer bottle!”</p><p><br/>
I grab a napkin from beside the tray, put my cupcake on it, sit it on a desk, and I finally pull out my small hand sanitizer bottle. I promptly squirt it into Sayori’s hands and my own. Thorough the corner of my eye, I see another pair of open palmed hands out to receive a squirt. Then, I look up to their owner.</p><p><br/>
 “Can’t you see I want my hands clean too, you dummy?” Natsuki says.</p><p><br/>
 “Jeez! No need to be blunt about it!” I say as I squirt it.</p><p><br/>
 “Monika? You need some sanitizer?” I call to her.</p><p><br/>
 “Thank you,” she replies as pulls out her own bottle, “But I’ve got my own.”</p><p><br/>
 “Want me to give you a little bit, Yuri?” I say as I walk over to her.</p><p><br/>
Yuri stays quiet for a moment, and fiddles with the sleeve on her uniform.</p><p><br/>
 “Can you give me just a small amount?” she says quietly.</p><p><br/>
 “Put out one of your hands, and I’ll do it,” I say to her warmly.</p><p><br/>
I gently squeeze a drop much smaller than the amount I gave to everyone else.</p><p><br/>
 “There. Just enough to get your hands clean,” I say.</p><p><br/>
 “Thank you,” she says softly.</p><p><br/>
I walk back over to my cupcake and grab it. Then, move and sit in between Sayori and Natsuki. The former being on my left and the latter being two seats away on my right. The two of them are busy eating their cupcakes vigorously. Suddenly, a haunting realization blows around in my head. <br/>
 I just sold my time and energy for a cupcake. This might be the biggest mistake in my life.</p><p><br/>
Suddenly, Natsuki gets up from her seat and sits down in the chair right next to me. I look over to her in confusion.</p><p><br/>
 “Hmmph! Can’t you see I want to sit with the rest of you,” she says as she folds her arms.</p><p><br/>
Sayori swallows the food her mouth. With a clear mouth, she says, “That’s a good idea. Why don’t we all sit together?” </p><p><br/>
 “I agree. Why don’t we move the desks together into a bigger table?” Monika adds.</p><p><br/>
 “As long as I can sanitize everyone’s hands after, so we can finish these cupcakes,” I say.</p><p><br/>
The three of us place our cupcakes on the desks. The two girls each have two, while I only have one. Yuri brings her book from her seat and sits it on a fourth desk. Monika adds the teacher’s rolling chair to the mix, and we are set to move the desks. With a little lifting and pushing, the four small square desks are big square desk. We put the five seats together and reconvene as put sanitizer on everyone’s hands with little trouble, barring Yuri’s request to repeat what I did for her earlier.</p><p><br/>
 “So, what do we do now?” I ask to Monika.</p><p><br/>
Monika rested her elbows on the desk and rested her chin on the backs of her hands. She is sitting directly across from me, looking directly at me.</p><p><br/>
 “Let’s just enjoy our cupcakes for a couple of minutes,” she says with an almost maternal tone. She has to be enjoying this little wholesome moment.</p><p><br/>
“Yeah... but, it would be nicer if we had something wash this stuff down,” Natsuki says with a hint of sarcasm before taking a bite of her second cupcake.</p><p><br/>
“I could go for a drink too,” Sayori adds.</p><p><br/>
“I could make tea for us,” Yuri stammers.</p><p><br/>
“Really? You can do that for us?” I ask her, raising an eyebrow.</p><p><br/>
“Y-Yes, I have a kettle for tea I...uh bring with me for club,” she stammers.</p><p><br/>
“In short, Yuri’s made tea for us in a couple of club meetings before,” Natsuki says.</p><p><br/>
“It really opens up my head when I drink it,” Sayori adds.</p><p><br/>
“In that case, thank you. That’s really nice of you to do,” I say to her, “You don’t have to do this if you don’t really want to. I can always get us all something from the vending machines.”</p><p><br/>
“I want to do this,” Yuri says, “This is your first meeting, you don’t have to do that for us. I’d be happy to make us tea.”</p><p><br/>
The purple haired girl got up from her seat and slid open the door. </p><p><br/>
“I’ll be back in a few minutes,” she says to us.</p><p><br/>
“Hurry back!” I call after her, “...Before Sayori eats all the cupcakes.” </p><p><br/>
As if to confirm my statement, Sayori gets up to grab a third cupcake.</p><p><br/>
 “I haven’t even had my second one,” I say to her.</p><p><br/>
 “Only two cupcakes per club member,” Natsuki adds, “There were only twelve of those,”</p><p><br/>
“You can have one of mine, Sayori,” Monika says as she gets up and walks over to Sayori, “I only want to eat one of them anyway.”</p><p><br/>
“Thanks!” she says excitedly.</p><p><br/>
I know how much Sayori can’t resist food. Her stomach is almost bottomless, especially for sweets. That’s not even including the fact that she had to share my lunch with me earlier today. I notice Natsuki is also wolfing down her cupcake. She probably has a sweet tooth of her own. </p><p><br/>
 In a couple of minutes, Yuri returns with her kettle with boiled water. After carefully placing the kettle on the desk over a napkin, my purple haired clubmate goes to her bag to retrieve the chamomile bags. Next, she places it in the tea solution and begins consistently stirring it.</p><p><br/>
“Alright,” I say calmly, “This is probably the most obvious question, but... what kinds of literature do all of you read?”</p><p><br/>
“Well...” Yuri begins nervously, “You can see my book over there...”</p><p><br/>
Sayori tries to reach and grab it while she continues her snacking. Like before I grab her wrist, stopping her. </p><p><br/>
“Not while your hands are messy,” I say plainly.</p><p><br/>
“Mrorry,” she muffles through her full mouth.</p><p><br/>
I grab the book instead and read its title to myself.</p><p><br/>
 “It’s called '<em>Portrait of the Markov</em>.' What is it about?”</p><p><br/>
“I-I will be brief, but it is about this young girl in high school who moves in with her long, lost younger sister. As soon as she does, her life gets really strange. She gets targeted by these people who escaped from a human experiment prison. Soon, she’s put in a life or death situation where she needs to choose who to trust.”</p><p><br/>
“Wow. That’s a lot for me to take in.”</p><p><br/>
“Don’t worry, I won’t spoil anymore for you.”</p><p><br/>
“Okay. I’ll look into the book, sounds like a promising read.”</p><p><br/>
She giggles a little as I read the summary on the back of the book. It also has me hooked in to the plot like a fish biting the bait.</p><p><br/>
 “Paah!” says a squeakier voice.</p><p><br/>
I follow it back to its speaker. The shorter pink haired clubmate’s arms are crossed. Her face holds a mixture of confidence and irritation.</p><p><br/>
 “The plots in the books I read are far better than that,” she says to me.</p><p><br/>
 “Really? What are your books like?” </p><p><br/>
 “Well... well... th...” she says as lowers her volume with each word.</p><p><br/>
 “She reads manga. And I mean the ones with slice of life and magical girls,” Monika says.</p><p><br/>
Natsuki’s face redden almost as much as her hairbows.</p><p><br/>
“Mo...Mo...ma...” she stutters angrily as she’s likely caught between saying Monika, manga, and something else.</p><p><br/>
“Manga is literature!” she finally says firmly.</p><p><br/>
I chuckle a little bit at that statement.</p><p><br/>
“What about the novels on some of those manga? I mean... some of those novels based on manga got turned into movies.”</p><p><br/>
“Wait? There are novels with the characters from the manga I read?!”</p><p><br/>
“Yes...” I say slowly, “Why?”</p><p><br/>
“Dang it! What have I been missing out on?!”</p><p><br/>
“What is she going on about?” I whisper to Sayori.</p><p><br/>
“She keeps her manga in the back closet,” she whispers back.</p><p><br/>
“You dummy!” Natsuki says to me with a furrowed brow.</p><p><br/>
“What?!” I gulp at the sight of her anger. What will she do next? Grab me by the collar?!</p><p><br/>
“You gotta tell which series have novels!” </p><p><br/>
I practically can see an intense, passionate fire burns in her pink eyes.</p><p><br/>
“Maybe another time,” Monika says.</p><p> <br/>
"Thank you for getting me out of that one, Monika," I think to myself as I sigh with relief.</p><p><br/>
“I know exactly what club activity we can do,” Monika says enthusiastically.</p><p><br/>
The rest of us look at one another in confusion.</p><p><br/>
“Let’s write poems!”</p><p><br/>
“What does that have to do with sharing what we read?!” Natsuki says.</p><p><br/>
“We’re sharing literature right now, so what better than to share our own. Doesn’t that fit the principle of a literature club?”<br/>
“I think it’s a good idea,” Sayori says.</p><p><br/>
Monika’s face brightens up a bit at Sayori’s statement. </p><p><br/>
“Of course, Sayori agrees, she’s the VP...” I hear Natsuki mutter under her breath.</p><p><br/>
“W-well I write poems quite a bit,” Yuri stammers, “B-but...bu...”</p><p><br/>
“But what?” Monika asks innocently.</p><p><br/>
“I-I’ve never shared any of mine with anyone,” she says as she fiddles with the sleeve on her blazer.</p><p><br/>
“I’ll say that poems aren’t my cup of tea, but I’m willing to adapt,” I say to the group.</p><p><br/>
“Really? You’re on board with this?” Monika stares at me with an inquisitive face.</p><p><br/>
“I did it to get in the club, so I’ll do it again for the poems,” I tell her.</p><p><br/>
“Alright. Sayori, what about you?” The club president asks her VP.</p><p><br/>
“I want to write some poems!” she says excitedly.</p><p><br/>
“Yep,” Monika and I both say.</p><p><br/>
“I guess that settles it,” I add in continuation to our synchronous reaction. </p><p><br/>
“What about you Yuri? You don’t have to share if you really don’t want to,” Monika offers to the timid girl.</p><p><br/>
I watch as Yuri stops what she is doing. Then, she closes her eyes and takes in a deep breath.</p><p><br/>
 “I can come up...” Monika begins.</p><p><br/>
“No,” Yuri says plainly, cutting Monika off, “Emerald said he was going to do it, and he’s only been here just for this meeting. If he is confident enough to do it, then I can write and show you my poems as well.”</p><p><br/>
“Wow Yuri! That’s really bold coming from you,” Sayori exclaims.</p><p><br/>
I feel a little flattered by what Yuri has just said. I’ve only known her less than a day, and she feels encouraged by what I am doing right in front of her.</p><p><br/>
 “Darn it,” Natsuki says as her eyes dart around.</p><p><br/>
She grunts and mutters something under her breath.</p><p><br/>
“I’d be stupid,” she finally says, “if I stood against everything you guys have decided. I’m not gonna fight for a lost cause.”</p><p><br/>
“So, you do want to write after all?” Monika asks.</p><p><br/>
“Yes. And... for your information, I’ve written stuff before,” she says slowly as her irritated face pinkens.</p><p><br/>
“Okay,” Monika says, “In that case, we’ll all bring in a poem tomorrow to share. Think of it a little bit like homework.”</p><p><br/>
The leader gleams at her accomplishment, “Personally, I’d prefer if we all wrote something new rather than use something we’ve already written. That way, we’ll all feel more comfortable and be on an even level. How does that sound?”</p><p><br/>
I hear Yuri sigh in relief as Sayori and I nod our heads in agreement.</p><p><br/>
“Okay everyone. I’ll write that down in my notebook that we’re doing this,” she says as she returns to the teacher’s desk.</p><p><br/>
 “Yuri? Is the tea ready?” I ask her.</p><p><br/>
 “Yes. It’s been ready for a while,” she replies as she takes the tea bag out of the kettle.</p><p><br/>
“Let’s finish our refreshments and call it a day,” the brunette club president says as she glances up from her notebook.</p><p><br/>
We did just that, and enjoyed the tea. Its warmth and flavor fill me with a euphoric feeling. I can’t wait to drink Yuri’s tea again. If I wrote my poem while feeling like this, I feel like nothing could possibly go wrong with it. All the clear thoughts I need flow smoothly through my head. Ideas on what I should write, my homework, and all the new people I’ve met today.</p><p><br/>
Soon, we all make our final preparations to leave. Once all our supplies are packed in our bags, we leave the room as Monika slides it shut.</p><p><br/>
“Alright everyone, see you tomorrow,” the brunette club president says happily as she walks away.</p><p><br/>
“Same to you,” Yuri adds as she leaves, making a quick, timid smile at the rest of us.</p><p><br/>
Natsuki’s eyes dart around. Maybe she’s not as keen as Monika and Yuri about leaving for home.</p><p><br/>
“You ready to head on back?” I ask Sayori.</p><p><br/>
“I’m ready. You can walk back with me, right?”</p><p><br/>
“Of course,” I tell her, “I’d be happy to walk back home together like we used to do.”</p><p><br/>
“Yeah!” my bubbly friend exclaims, “It really will be just like old times!”</p><p><br/>
“In that case, I better go on,” Natsuki says awkwardly, “I shouldn’t get between you two.”</p><p><br/>
“Ok. Get home safe,” I say to her.  </p><p><br/>
“Yeah, whatever,” she mutters as she leaves our hearing range.</p><p><br/>
“Let’s go, Sayori,” I say to her as we make our way home.</p><p><br/>
Soon, we are out the door of the school, and walk down the street to our homes. I’m grateful of the fact that the two of us live next door to each other. Of course, it comes with a couple of catches. Sayori cannot cook very well at all, so I often cook dinner for us both. It doesn’t help with the fact that each of our mom’s work the night shift. They each leave at five in the afternoon and do not return until well after midnight. I cook for the two of us in the evening, and leave extra for each respective mother to eat when they return home. As such, I go back and forth cooking for each household in the respective homes.</p><p><br/>
“Alright,” I say to my coral pink haired companion, “Where do you want to me to make dinner? Your house or my house?”</p><p><br/>
“You mind sticking around at mine this evening Em-Em?” </p><p><br/>
“I will... but only if you stop using that name in public.”</p><p><br/>
I’m filled with annoyance toward her nickname she gave me a long time ago.  It’s directed at my green eye. Speaking of that eye...</p><p><br/>
 “You really think everyone in the club was okay with my eye?”</p><p><br/>
“Why do you feel doubtful about it? Everyone seemed like they took it well. They treated you like any other person.”</p><p><br/>
 “Yuri seemed kind of nervous though.”</p><p><br/>
“She’s always a little bit nervous. You should have seen how she reacted when Natsuki joined the club.”</p><p><br/>
“I hope I’m not overlooking this. I really want to make sure everyone in the club feels comfortable. I mean, Natsuki was pretty irritated today. I hope she doesn’t think I’m some freak and hates my guts.”</p><p><br/>
“Don’t worry Em-em...erald.”</p><p><br/>
“Good catch!”</p><p><br/>
“It’s like Monika said earlier, Natsuki is nice. Maybe she had a rough day or something. I’ve seen her when she’s nice. She acts so cute when she’s happier. Scratch that! Everything about her is cute. Her pink eyes, her pink hair, and...a-and everything else!”</p><p><br/>
“Okay Sayori. I believe you. You’ve ranted enough on how she’s been ripped straight from one of my old manga books.”</p><p><br/>
“And! She’s short too!”</p><p><br/>
Sayori began twiddling her index fingers together in embarrassment to that outburst. My only response is a freezing cold, stern stare as we walk. After a long silence, we reach Sayori’s home.</p><p><br/>
“Maybe I did say too much,” she says quietly as she pulls out her key.</p><p><br/>
“You think...” I mutter.</p><p><br/>
“I’ve got a good idea,” she says as we put down our book bags, “Why don’t you bring in your old manga to the club one day, and read it with Natsuki? Then, I bet you’ll really see her nice side for sure.”</p><p><br/>
“Alright, I’ll consider it,” I reply to the proposition, “Until then, let’s tell your mom we’re here, and do our homework.”</p><p><br/>
“And the poem,” Sayori reminds me, “One of my jobs as vice president is to remind you the literature club homework.”</p><p><br/>
“I thought it was just a title,” I cheekily remark.</p><p><br/>
“Stop ruining it!” she says as she puffs her cheeks in a pout.</p><p><br/>
“Plus, I’ll do that when I get home after dinner,” I add, “You probably should do the same.”</p><p><br/>
“Okay. Let’s get our work done. I’m starving and can’t wait for dinner,” </p><p><br/>
“Again?! You just had cupcakes a few minutes ago!”</p><p><br/>
Sayori rubs the back of her neck in embarrassment.</p><p><br/>
“I can’t help having a big appetite!” she retorts playfully.</p><p><br/>
Immediately, Sayori happily goes upstairs to her mother to tell her our late afternoon plans. My friend returns down to me, and we begin our homework session. It goes smoothly as we lose track of time. By the time Sayori’s mother greets me as she leaves for work, we are nearly done with it. Soon, a quarter after 6:00 we finally finish all the schoolwork. </p><p><br/>
 “Finally, it’s truly over... it’s complete...” I heave as I wipe my forehead.</p><p><br/>
 “I feel like I’m going to pass out...” Sayori says as she lies face down on the floor.</p><p><br/>
 “From what? The homework?”  </p><p><br/>
 “No!” she moans, “I haven’t had dinner!”</p><p><br/>
 “Stop being overdramatic...” I begin as my thoughts are cut off by my own stomach growling.</p><p><br/>
 “Overdramatic...?” Sayori teases as embarrassment burns across my face.</p><p><br/>
“Alright, I’m starting dinner,” I say as I look at the ingredients in the refrigerator, “Just leave some for your mother, Sayori.”</p><p><br/>
 “Okay, Em-Em!” she replies excitedly.</p><p><br/>
 “Any requests before I start cooking?”</p><p><br/>
 “I want some chicken and rice, please.”</p><p><br/>
  “Okay, but I’m throwing broccoli into that too.”</p><p><br/>
 “Why?”</p><p><br/>
 “One, you need the vegetables. Two, I want broccoli.”</p><p><br/>
 “Gee... You act like I’m still a kid, Em-Em!”</p><p><br/>
 “Well, last time you cooked, you almost set this house on fire.”</p><p><br/>
I look over to Sayori. It’s just as its been for most of our lives. I’m the older brother figure who helps take care of the airheaded, bouncy little sister. On her end, Sayori motivates me, and keeps me in line wherever I am lacking. Who cares about blood relation when we keep each other going like this.</p><p><br/>
It doesn’t take me long to start on heating the rice. Once the pot containing the rice is put on the stove burner, I begin chopping the broccoli and get it into its own separate pot. From there, dinner went pretty uneventfully barring Sayori watching me cook from upside down on her couch’s armrest, kicking impatiently. I’m fortunate to find some boneless chicken, and I give it the same treatment as the broccoli. </p><p><br/>
 “Alright Sayori, 40 minutes left on the food,” I say to her as I walk to the couch.</p><p><br/>
The only response I get from her is a cross between indistinguishable words and a long moan. She must really be exhausted and hungry.  I walk over to the pots to see how the food is boiling. No water is overflowing, and the food is warming nicely.</p><p><br/>
 “You going to move?” I ask her, “You’re going to have to get up to eat.”</p><p><br/>
Sayori rolls over on her couch, and rests her chin on the armrest.</p><p><br/>
 “I can’t wait forty minutes...” she mutters in a low moan.</p><p><br/>
 “What if we worked on sandwiches for tomorrow’s lunch?” I ask her in an exciting tone.</p><p><br/>
 “Sandwich!?” she exclaims as she jumps up.</p><p><br/>
I can only giggle at her reaction.</p><p><br/>
 “Why don’t start right now?” I say as I pull out the bread and meat.</p><p><br/>
 “Don’t torture me Em-Em!” she exclaims in a mock angry voice, “I haven’t even had dinner yet.”</p><p><br/>
Thankfully, Sayori doesn’t gobble any of her future lunch. The time it takes to make the sandwiches is just long enough to occupy us until the dinner is finished. As make our plates, Sayori is bouncing excitedly for a satisfying meal.</p><p><br/>
“This is one of the best meals you’ve made, Em-Em!” Sayori says excitedly as she munches on her meal.</p><p><br/>
“It takes the best effort to make the best meals,” I say to her as I join her at the table, “Do the usual for me! Leave food for your mom, and I’ll take some for my mom.”</p><p><br/>
“Sure,” Sayori says, “I think she’ll enjoy your meal tonight,”</p><p><br/>
“Thanks,” I say modestly, “I appreciate it.”</p><p><br/>
The rest of our dinner is in silence, barring an occasional hum from Sayori. Soon after, we finish our dinner, and I prepare to wash the dishes we put into the sink.</p><p><br/>
“Don’t worry Em-Em!” Sayori interjects, “Mom says she’ll take care of the dishes tonight. She thinks you’ve done more than enough for us.”</p><p><br/>
“Fine,” I say simply as I grab a plastic container for my mom’s dinner, “I’ve got to get home and shower. After that, I’m making my poem.”</p><p><br/>
“Alrighty!” Sayori says happily as I load the container, “See you in the morning!”</p><p><br/>
“Don’t forget my lunch I made you,” I say to her as I grab the container for the sandwich.</p><p><br/>
“I won’t. I really don’t want to starve tomorrow!”</p><p><br/>
I chuckle as my head flashes back to how delirious she was a few minutes ago. Her words are a pretty big understatement.</p><p><br/>
 I, then, grab my bookbag, and wave a final goodbye as I exit Sayori’s house.</p><p><br/>
One short walk home and shower later, I sit down at the desk in my room. </p><p><br/>
 “What should I write?” I say out loud to myself.</p><p><br/>
My thoughts wander as I recall the day’s events. Suddenly, a memory from several years ago knocks my brain into motion. Then, I realize how similar this was to my encounter with the club today.</p><p><br/>
 “I know exactly what to write,” I think to myself as I begin to write words on my paper.</p><p><br/>
A few minutes later, I complete my poem and lie down in my bed. I feel content with what I wrote, and tension builds in me as my mind drifts to how the others will react to my poem. Maybe it will make them feel more confident about sharing their poems, or maybe it will really impress one of the others in the club. Either way, they’ll see how serious I am about this club. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Poems</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I wake up the next morning bright and early. Going through my daily routine of grooming and dressing, I am ready to go to class within twenty minutes. I grab my sandwich, placing it into the bento box to eat later. My personal intuition rings in my head like a phone as I realize I will need more food for the box. I quickly pull out a couple of apples from the fridge along with three celery sticks. With a fully packed lunch, I quickly eat some dry cereal and gulp down a yogurt. Finishing my food, I throw it away and walk out the door. Immediately, I head to Sayori’s house, so we can head to school together. I knock on the door, waiting patiently for my best friend.</p><p><br/>
A muffled thumping is heard inside the house. I presume those sounds to be Sayori rummaging through her home for her school belongings. Suddenly, the knob turned and Sayori burst out the door with bento box wrapped around her right arm. Her backpack sat unevenly on her back, her coral pink hair was uneven and messy as grass in an unkept yard, and her blazer was completely unbuttoned.</p><p><br/>
“Urrrp!” Just as the bubbly girl stands face to face with me, she burps loudly. Scents of peach, banana, and a vaguely recognizable smell of chocolate slither into my nostrils. Sayori simply grins innocently.</p><p><br/>
“And a good morning to you too,” I say as slight irritation briefly burns inside me. As I waft away the smell, my spiritual sister gives her explanation for her rudeness.</p><p><br/>
“I wanted to be on time this morning and walk with you to class,” she says.<br/>
Sayori begins her signature index finger twiddle.<br/>
“I-I had to get ready in hurry, so I did everything in a hurry. Simple, right?”</p><p><br/>
“Yes. Very simple,” I say as scan over her again. This time I also notice an extremely small drop of what appears to be toothpaste on her blazer. “You sure you look... presentable for class today.”</p><p><br/>
“Ehehehe...” she giggled embarrassedly. “I figured that most of the people in my classes won’t say anything about how I look today.”</p><p><br/>
“I figure they would be silent about your grooming because they’re either speechless or are being polite. Unfortunately for you, I don’t care about the ramifications on calling you out because I know you better than they do.”</p><p><br/>
Sayori’s face reddens and makes a small smile. I, immediately, begin my work to fix Sayori. First, I lightly run my hands through her hair, smoothing it out slightly. Next, I turn my attention to her blazer. She puts her box on the ground to make my efforts easier. As I start a mildly challenging task of buttoning her collar and her chest, she speaks in a low voice to me.</p><p><br/>
“You know I still don’t want a boyfriend.”</p><p><br/>
“Any reasons?”</p><p><br/>
“He wouldn’t let you do this to me.”</p><p><br/>
“Knowing me, I’d probably still try. Then, I would tell him that I’m your cousin or something.”</p><p><br/>
“I know I would always pretty and clean for all my dates,” Sayori said before giggling.</p><p><br/>
Instead, I grunt as I begin to button her abdomen region. “Mind telling me why these one’s are so hard to button.”</p><p><br/>
“I’ve gained a little bit of weight,” Sayori whispers.</p><p><br/>
“Where?” I ask out of curiosity.</p><p><br/>
“My tummy,” she whispers even quieter.</p><p><br/>
As I reach the last buttons, Sayori makes a small squirm, which allows me to see just how tight her underclothes actually are. My guess is she’s about to outgrow her uniform, or she’s let her clothes shrink in the wash.</p><p><br/>
“Emerald, what are you doing?” she asks at the sudden action.</p><p><br/>
“Making sure you’re not heading towards a life with diabetes,” I say as I return to her blazer’s buttons.</p><p><br/>
Sayori stays silent as I finish off the remaining buttons.</p><p><br/>
“Sayori, you need to lay off those sweets,” I say as I finish the final button.</p><p><br/>
Sayori giggles again as she picks up her box. “You got me on that.”</p><p><br/>
“How do you feel, now that you’re completely dressed?” I ask her.</p><p><br/>
“A little stuffy, but I’ll open up my blazer later if I feel hot,” she replies.</p><p><br/>
“And that makes all my work pointless,” I say as I facepalm.</p><p><br/>
“Yep,” she says with a little chuckle.</p><p><br/>
“Never mind, let’s just go on to school,” I say, ending the subject.</p><p><br/>
It only takes us a few minutes to reach campus. Once we pass through the gate into the courtyard, Sayori stops.</p><p><br/>
“We’re both on time for once,” she comments.</p><p><br/>
“Yeah. Might as well head our separate ways for our classes. See you at lunch?”</p><p><br/>
“Actually, I’ll see you at club.”</p><p><br/>
I raise an eyebrow in curiosity. The two of us each lunch together almost every day. If Sayori is not spending the lunch break with me, she is taking time to help with the literature club. At least, that’s what she has told every time she won’t be available to eat lunch with me beforehand.</p><p><br/>
“Any reasons?” I ask, making the guess her absence pertains to her vice presidency in the club.</p><p><br/>
“I just have something to discuss with Monika,” she replies.</p><p><br/>
“Club?”</p><p><br/>
Sayori nods. “It’s a top-secret club leader meeting.”</p><p><br/>
I chuckle at how my bubbly friend phrased the meetup. It probably isn’t as serious as she’s making it out to be. My prediction, least ways, was correct.</p><p><br/>
“We’re still on for tomorrow, right?” I ask.</p><p><br/>
“Of course,” Sayori replies with a thoughtful smile. “See you at club this afternoon!"</p><p><br/>
“Same!” I say as we part ways for our classes.</p><p><br/>
The day goes by pretty uneventfully. I’m grateful that I get my work for class and home done without any fuss. After 3 hours of diligently doing the latter, the halfway point in the day arrives. Otherwise known as the lunch break.</p><p><br/>
As the bell rings to start the half hour long break, a thought strikes me. I don’t really have anyone to sit with me during my break. I remember a couple of guys I used to talk to about anime or manga I read. Then, they’ve since started talking to two other guys that are pretty big jerks. After one of them gave his remark about my green eye, something about the group has kind of set off my instinct in pretty negative way. At the end of the day, this subtle buzz in my instinct is telling me that it’s probably not a good idea to talk in their big five-person group. I’m also not that much of a sports person, so talking with any of the sport fanatic guys are out.</p><p>Realizationdawns on me as I get up to leave the room.I don’t really have many people I talk to actively besides Sayori. She’s more like a social lifeline here at school.</p><p>I walk through the halls, heading for the outside courtyard. During the lunch break, the students are allowed to either eat in the various classrooms in the school, or they can eat outside in the courtyard. When I exit the door, I notice the large amount of people outside enjoying the break eating their lunch. Indi doing the other activity allowed during the break, which is playing games like basketball. Other students are even playing with their trading cards.</p><p><br/>
Finally, I see a tree far off from the other students.</p><p><br/>
“That’s the perfect place to sit. I’ll be far off from everyone, and I can eat my lunch in peace.” I say in a low voice, thinking out loud to myself.</p><p><br/>
Though, my thoughts promptly change as I spot the glimpse of pink hair from around the tree.</p><p><br/>
The pink hair has to be Natsuki’s. If it is her, this is probably the best opportunity to have with her. I can get a chance to get to know her. With a little hope, I can get on her good side while she’s in a good mood. As I reach the tree, I walk around it, allowing me to see the individual’s face. Just as I had thought, there sitting against the tree is the feisty baker in the flesh.</p><p><br/>
Insistent on making my presence known to her, I make my greeting to her. “Hey.”</p><p><br/>
“Leave me alone. I’m not interested in what you snobs talk about,” she says, not even turning to look at me.</p><p><br/>
Bewildered by that statement, I sit down next to her. Through the corner of my eye, I am able to see her head turn, likely from the sound of the quiet plop as I sit on the grass.</p><p><br/>
“Oh! It’s you again... you dummy,” she says slightly annoyed.</p><p><br/>
I’m taken aback by the rude statement.</p><p><br/>
“Wait! We’re in the same club, right?” I say as I turn to face her.</p><p><br/>
“Yeah. Courteously of Sayori. So what?” she replies as I hear a mixture of either irritation or annoyance boil in her voice.</p><p><br/>
“I just figured that I could... you know- Eat lunch with one of my clubmates.” I say as I put out my custom bento box in my lap.</p><p><br/>
I notice my short, pink clubmate eyeing my box through the corner of my eye. I turn to face her once again, and notice that she is nearly drooling. Her eyes suddenly dart and stare at my own face. Instantly, her face reddens slightly, and she turns to where she was staring before I arrived at the tree. I look in her same general direction and notice the courtyard’s fence. On the other side of it, I simply see local traffic passing by the school. Various cars and buses drive past, likely filled with people on their own midday breaks.</p><p><br/>
“Where’s Sayori?” Natsuki suddenly says, breaking me out of my meditative gaze into my surroundings.</p><p><br/>
“Had a meeting with Monika, so I’m stuck having to deal with the bozos here at lunch.”</p><p><br/>
“I feel the same about those morons,” I hear her mutter.</p><p><br/>
“Well... at least we can endure them together,” I say, trying to find some type of common ground with Natsuki.</p><p><br/>
Natsuki makes no reply or comment. I simply begin eating my sandwich as the silence drags.</p><p><br/>
She can’t be this rude. I mean, she tried opening up when I mentioned the novels yesterday. ...Maybe something’s ticking her off today too-</p><p><br/>
I swallow the last part of my sandwich, and pull out one of my apples, the next thing I intend to eat.</p><p><br/>
My concentration on my meal grinds to halt as I hear a gurgling sound beside of me. Looking toward the sound’s source, I see Natsuki to my right with a red faced, irritated look at the street in front of her.</p><p><br/>
Turning her head to me, she folds her arms and says, “What? Don’t look at me like that!”</p><p><br/>
I hate to admit it, but her lackluster effort to defend herself is rewarding me with a pretty priceless expression on her face. I’m beginning to see why Sayori called Natsuki cute. At the same time, her eyes are filled with a blazing rage that I cannot even articulate. Would calling this a calm before the storm be an accurate comparison? Regardless, it looks like she is about to unleash her a devasting wrath on me. I sure wish I had a shin guard on me right this second.</p><p><br/>
“It’s not like I made that sound,” she says furiously, not ready to concede defeat.</p><p><br/>
The statement is technically true, she didn’t say anything, but it’s already quite obvious that sound was her own stomach growling. Considering I haven’t seen her eat any food the entire time we’ve been here together against this tree, it’s pretty safe to believe she doesn’t have anything to eat.</p><p><br/>
I take a large bite out my apple, chewing it loudly as I feel the pieces being mashed into mush inside my mouth. Coincidentally, her stomach gurgles again as I swallow it down my throat.</p><p><br/>
“Do me a favor, and sit somewhere else against this tree where I can’t see you?” she says bluntly.</p><p><br/>
“Why? I’m just eating here,” I say innocently, interested on hearing her reasoning on giving me the boot.</p><p><br/>
Her arms remain folded as I see her eyes roll. Grunting she mutters, “You know what, never mind, you dummy-”</p><p><br/>
“Okay?” I say as I watch her begin to rise to stand up. “Are you just going to move instead? Please tell me I’m not the one making you mad?”</p><p><br/>
“No. I just got a lot to deal with right now...” she says, showing some brooding anger as she sits back down.</p><p><br/>
“If that’s the case.” I say to her, having enough of her bluntness. “I'm going to bet that it doesn’t help that you’re hungry too.”</p><p><br/>
A third gurgle answers on Natsuki’s behalf.</p><p>“Shut up! I’m fine. Not everyone eats during the lunch break. You know some people just wait until they get home after classes to eat!”</p><p><br/>
“Suit yourself. I don’t mind sharing any food with you to hold you over for the rest of the day.”</p><p><br/>
“Uh... nope! Not interested! Thanks anyway.”</p><p><br/>
“Well... I’ve got 1 apple left and 3 celery sticks.” Putting on a sly face, I add, “It’d be a shame if these long, leafy celery went to waste.”</p><p><br/>
My pink haired clubmate’s stomach growls louder than it did the last 3 times. The beast within must certainly want its meal.</p><p><br/>
“I’ll last,” she insists to me. “I can take care of myself.”</p><p><br/>
You don’t look like you’re doing that too well.</p><p><br/>
“We’ve got club today too. I’ll save some of this for you if you’re still hungry then,” I offer.</p><p><br/>
I get no response as she returns to looking at the road. I assume she’s ignoring me, so I continue eating, finishing both the apple and one of the celery sticks. Soon, I regret my discussion that I just had with her. We could have been talking about the manga she reads, but we wasted our half hour on the fact that Natsuki had no food. Perhaps, it will be better if I try to discuss or read manga with her during the literature club.</p><p><br/>
As I finish one out of my 3 celery sticks, the bell rings signaling the end of the lunch break. I sigh mournfully. Our little one on one meet up is over with nothing accomplished. I probably have made a fiend instead of a friend.</p><p><br/>
“So long, baka!” Natsuki says as she gets up and leaves.</p><p><br/>
She’s such a stubborn ox. I don’t know if I can sit with her at lunch again, let alone talk with her in club. That’s not even mentioning how rude she was.</p><p><br/>
I sigh again as I pack my things before returning to my class.</p><p><br/>
Giving my best to get through the rest of the day, I push off thoughts of disappointment and regret with my work. Unfortunately, it does little to ease my mood. It reaches the point to where the sensei of my final class called me out. While it resulting in a brief confrontation on the issue, his advice: ‘You can’t help someone who doesn’t want help, but you try,’ puts me at ease for the rest of the class period. Soon, the final bell for the class rings, and the full force of anxiety and guilt from earlier returns.</p><p><br/>
“Remember what I told you earlier Emerald,” my sensei says as he exits the room. “You won’t be able to get pass that obstacle unless you take that advice to heart.”</p><p><br/>
I must really be obvious with my faces if he can see it.</p><p><br/>
“Thank you, sensei,” I say thoughtfully as I grab my own backpack.</p><p><br/>
As I finish organizing my bag, a loud shout calls out from the hall from an all too familiar voice.</p><p><br/>
“Emmmerralllddd!!!”</p><p><br/>
Sayori shoots through the door, stopping centimeters in front of me.</p><p><br/>
The instant I try to speak, my bubbly spiritual sister interrupts and grabs me by the wrist.<br/>
“C’mon Em-em! We got to get to club!” she says, filled with excitement.</p><p><br/>
“O-okay! Slow down, don’t rip my arm off Sayori!”</p><p><br/>
I see nothing but eyes glued on us as we pass other students. I personally don’t care if they all think I’m in some weird romantic relationship with Sayori. Besides, they can clearly see I’m being dragged against my will.<br/>
Finally, we reach the clubroom as Sayori continues pulling me right through the doorway.</p><p><br/>
“Guys! I got Emerald back in here. I made sure he didn’t chicken out on us!”</p><p><br/>
Scanning the room, I am surprised to find none of the others in the room.</p><p><br/>
“Oops,” Sayori says.</p><p><br/>
“Yeah, I think we’re the first ones here,” I add, slightly annoyed at our rush for essentially nothing. Well, at least for right now.</p><p><br/>
Still feeling Sayori’s tight grip on my wrist, I ask, “Sayori, do you mind letting my arm go? We’ve made it to club now, and I need to put my bag down at one of the desks.” I attempt to resist her hold by gently pulling away from her. Hopefully, this emphasizes the point to her.</p><p><br/>
“Double Oopsie!” she exclaims, “Sorry Em-em. I forgot I was still holding on to you.” Rightfully so, she releases my wrist, allowing my freedom once again.</p><p><br/>
Gee. How can Sayori forget she’s holding onto someone else? She always surprises me with something weird like today’s stunt.<br/>
The instant I take off my bag, the resident lavender bookworm enters the room.</p><p><br/>
“Hey Yuri!” Sayori says, walking over to her.</p><p><br/>
“How has the day gone for you, Sayori?” Yuri asks.</p><p><br/>
“It’s been pretty good. I’m pretty happy right now. It’s mostly because Emerald is here with us.”</p><p><br/>
“E-Em... Emerald?” she stutters as her face begins to redden slightly.</p><p><br/>
“Yes, he’s right over there,” Sayori says as she points her finger over to me.</p><p><br/>
I only awkwardly wave as Yuri looks my direction.</p><p><br/>
Yuri nervously smiles at me, mumbling something I can barely discern. The only word I can make out is late.</p><p><br/>
My long, lavender haired clubmate turns to Sayori, and whispers something into the latter’s ears. Sayori smiles broadly and does the same back to Yuri.</p><p><br/>
Pulling a book out of her own backpack, Yuri walks over to me.</p><p><br/>
“Yuri has something to give to you.” Sayori says kindly, probably trying to backup Yuri.</p><p><br/>
Revealing what she grabbed, she puts it front of her face. Seeing the front cover, I notice its written in English rather than kanji. Its title reads: <em>‘Portrait of the Markov.’</em> Immediately, realization hits me like a truck. This is the name of book we discussed yesterday.</p><p><br/>
“A-After what we discussed yesterday, I d-decided to get a spare copy. Y-you know... in case anyone else was interested in reading this novel,” Yuri stutters timidly from behind the book.</p><p><br/>
The two of us silently stand in front of each other. I certainly am unsure of what to say to her. I don’t want to rude to Yuri, especially with how shy she is. Though, I’ve only been in the club for a day...</p><p><br/>
“Take it,” Sayori silently mouths to me, catching my attention.</p><p><br/>
Just the guidance I need, thanks Sayori. One of the best possible times you could not be so bubbly!</p><p>“Thank you, Yuri. I really appreciate the gesture,” I say as I take the book out of her hands.</p><p>With the book out of the way, it reveals her faint blush against the violet pupils and violet hair. For a split second, I see a fearful expression as it changes over to one filled with relief.</p><p><br/>
“You’re welcome. I just didn’t want you to feel left out.” she replies to me.</p><p><br/>
“You really did save me a lot trouble finding the book. Is there anything else I should know about it?”</p><p><br/>
Yuri’s eyes dart around, lost in her thoughts as she attempts to articulate a response.</p><p><br/>
“Well... it’s a pretty quick read, so I thought that maybe we could discuss the book more after you’ve read through a few chapters.”</p><p><br/>
“That’s a mercy. I can still read this book, and manage the workload I have right now.”</p><p><br/>
“I hope so, baka,” a familiar squeaky voice comments to our conversation. “If you’re not going to take this club seriously, then I’m going to personally make sure you don’t see the end of it.”</p><p><br/>
Turning my head to the new speaker, I see her with her hands on her hips. Taking note of her furrowed brow, it is pretty obvious that she’s still as irritated as she was earlier.</p><p><br/>
“Natsuki, you sure have a big mouth, considering you keep your manga collection in this clubroom,” Monika says as she enters the room.</p><p><br/>
Natsuki huffs before heading to the closet, likely to read said manga. Who wouldn’t be speechless after the way Monika scolded her? This brunette must have super ears if she heard Natsuki from the hallway.</p><p><br/>
Still, the conflicting accounts that Sayori and Monika have given so far have me scratching my head on the reasons for my pink, twin tailed clubmate’s conduct.</p><p><br/>
“Where were we before... all that?” Yuri asks me.</p><p><br/>
“How about we first, kindly, acknowledge our club president?” I suggest.</p><p><br/>
“Oh, Emerald. I’m flattered by that. I didn’t know you were taking this club <strong>that</strong> seriously,” Monika says before making a happy giggle. “I suppose this club isn’t too burdensome for you, is it?”</p><p><br/>
“Of course not, I’m just trying to integrate it into my routine. I enjoyed yesterday, and I’ve enjoyed today so far. We’ll have to see how the poems go later today,” I say as Monika comes over to the two of us.</p><p><br/>
“I can see you and Yuri are getting along pretty well.”</p><p><br/>
“Yeah,” Sayori adds. “She just gave him a copy of the <em>Portrait of the Markov</em>.”</p><p><br/>
Yuri’s blush returns as she’s thrown into the conversation.</p><p><br/>
“How sweet of you, Yuri. Giving someone a gift like that even though you’ve only really known Emerald for a day,” Monika says warmly.</p><p><br/>
“I-I wanted to make him f-feel welcomed,” Yuri says nervously as she completely turns away from me to the other two girls. Maybe she has a hard time getting used to new people.</p><p><br/>
“I guess you’ll have a chance to read it if you want to,” Monika announces to the three of us. “I have a couple of club business work to handle before we share poems, so you have a few minutes.”</p><p><br/>
“Okay. I’ll consider that as an option,” I say as Monika heads over to the teacher’s desk at the front of the room.</p><p><br/>
Sayori follows after, probably to help with whatever Monika is doing.</p><p><br/>
“R-Read it at your own pace,” Yuri stammers with pinkened face.</p><p><br/>
Speaking of pink, I think to myself as I look toward the back closet. I need to make some amends with her. I do not want to come a club where I’m someone’s nemesis.</p><p><br/>
“I will. I’ll definitely do it tonight when I get home,” I say to her as I head for the closet. “Thanks again for the book.”</p><p><br/>
The sound of rattling paper greets me as I reach the closet.</p><p><br/>
I take a deep breath, plucking up some courage to prepare for the inevitable confrontation.</p><p><br/>
Suddenly, a decent sounding thump rings from behind to door, followed by a muffled curse from Natsuki.</p><p><br/>
Promptly opening the door, I see the pink clubmate kneeled over picking up a box from the floor.</p><p><br/>
“Good. No folds or anything,” Natsuki says as she puts the box on a low shelf.</p><p><br/>
“Hello again,” I say, making my presence known in closet.</p><p><br/>
“Hello to you too baka,” she says in annoyance, “What do you want from me this time?”</p><p><br/>
“I was curious about your manga,” Natsuki’s eyes widen.</p><p><br/>
“You wouldn’t care. The plots in these are probably mundane in comparison to that book Yuri just gave you,” she says as she folds her arms in irritation.</p><p><br/>
How did Yuri even get into the discussion?</p><p><br/>
“Don’t prejudge me. I’m actually interested, and I still remember what you said yesterday about the novels.”</p><p><br/>
Her eyes widen again.</p><p><br/>
“You remembered that?!”</p><p><br/>
“Of course, I mean it when I say ‘I’d be happy to help you find some of the novels.’”</p><p><br/>
“You’re not serious about it, are you?”</p><p><br/>
“No. I’m deadly serious,” I say with a smirk.<br/>
Natsuki, putting her hands on her hips, breaks eye contact. Her moments of silence seem like a telltale to me that she’s in deep thought.</p><p><br/>
“Hmm... I’m considering whether or not to show you my favorite manga, but I’m pretty far into the series.”</p><p><br/>
I lighten up hopefully, “That’s fine. We can either back track, let me read it at my own pace, or start midway through it. I’ll willing to go with anything you decide.”</p><p><br/>
“Fine,” she says, “We can just read through as much as we can of the first volume today.”</p><p><br/>
“Okay. I’ll start checking if it has any novel specials. What’s the name of the series?”</p><p><br/>
“<em>Parfait Girls</em>,” Natsuki replies.</p><p><br/>
“I’m certain I’ve never heard of that. What’s the plot?”</p><p><br/>
“It’s about a g...” Natsuki abruptly stops herself. “You know what? It would be better I showed you right now.”</p><p><br/>
Natsuki pulls one of the manga volumes out of the box before sliding the box back into place with three other similar shaped boxes. Then, she leaves the closet, gesturing me to follow her.</p><p><br/>
As soon as I leave the closet, the short, pink clubmate sits on the floor with her back against the wall. Once again, she gestures me, this directing me to sit next to her. I do so as I sit on her right, which sandwiches me between her and a window located on my own righthand side. In front of me, Yuri sits in a hunched igor posture, reading a book.</p><p><br/>
“Why are we sitting on the floor?” I ask Natsuki.</p><p><br/>
“This is the most comfortable way to read manga.”</p><p><br/>
“No, the best way is on a bed,” I say, knowingly.</p><p><br/>
“True, but this is the best we can do here,” Natsuki says as she tries to end the tangent I started. Opening the manga, she turns it to the first chapter. “Time to show you why I like this series.”</p><p><br/>
Over the next few minutes, Natsuki shows me every illustration, explains the humor in various scenes, and foreshadows what would unfold as events continue in the plot, taking an extra effort to keep things spoiler free.</p><p><br/>
Easily completing the first three chapters, we begin on the fourth. It begins on a scene where one of the main characters, Minori, begins cooking.</p><p><br/>
“This, right here, is what makes Minori stand out against the rest of the group. And... oh boy, is she good at what she does!”</p><p><br/>
I nod, taking in everything Natsuki says like she is some college lecturer.</p><p><br/>
Natsuki turns the page, showing the next illustration. It is a large cake. The culinary confection is well decorated with various berries, candies, and frosting, neatly done in symmetrical fashion. In hindsight, it almost reminds me of the cupcakes Natsuki brought yesterday. They were well decorated using chocolate and frosting to make animal faces on them.</p><p><br/>
A gurgling sound interrupts my thoughts.<br/>
Here we go again. Natsuki is probably still starving from earlier. I probably should double check everyone else.</p><p><br/>
For the first time since we started, I look up from the manga, and I scan the surrounding room.</p><p><br/>
Yuri is still reading, likely undisturbed by the stomach growl. Sayori is writing or drawing something on her desk. Monika, on the other hand, is nowhere to be seen.</p><p><br/>
A much louder groan rings out through the room.</p><p><br/>
“Sayori, please tell me that was you,” I call to her.</p><p><br/>
“Emerald, I ate all my lunch,” my bubbly friend retorts.</p><p><br/>
“Really? You’re not pulling my leg or anything?” I ask.</p><p><br/>
Making a grunt rivaling Natsuki’s, Sayori exclaims, “Here, I’ll show you.”</p><p><br/>
Grabbing her bento box, she walks over to the rest of us by the window. Sayori opens her box to reveal its condition to me.</p><p><br/>
“See! It’s empty,” Sayori says.</p><p><br/>
“It’s plain as day,” Yuri adds, glancing at the box from her seat.</p><p><br/>
“Thank you for being responsible with the food I made you,” I say as the coral pink haired clubmate returns the box to her desk.</p><p><br/>
“Yuri...?” I manage to ask before being cut off.</p><p><br/>
“N-No!” She suddenly replies nervously.</p><p><br/>
“Okay. Calm down,” I say to the violet haired bookworm.</p><p><br/>
“It has to be one of you two,” Sayori says, returning to us.</p><p><br/>
The rumble of the stomach rings out a third time. The source of it being right next to me on my left.</p><p><br/>
“Natsuki,” Sayori and I say simultaneously.</p><p><br/>
“Hush,” Natsuki says as she gently pats her stomach, hoping to sooth it.</p><p><br/>
“You still didn’t eat anything, not even from one of the snack machines?” I ask.</p><p><br/>
“No,” Natsuki replies. “I told I’d be fine unt...”</p><p><br/>
“That doesn’t even make any sense. You have club after classes anyway, so you’re here longer than every other person in school.”</p><p><br/>
“Fine,” she says, irritated again, “I forgot my money today. You happy now?”</p><p><br/>
Sayori looks my way worriedly. I silently nod to her before getting up to grab my box.<br/>
I return to Natsuki, putting the box next to her. “My offer from earlier still stands.”</p><p><br/>
Natsuki sighs. “I’ll eat this if you guys stop bugging me about my personal decisions.”</p><p><br/>
“Okay. Thank you. I will respect your request.”</p><p><br/>
Natsuki nods before taking a bite out the apple.</p><p><br/>
As Sayori moves off, I kneel over to Natsuki to ask her one more question. “Want to keep reading that chapter? I can hold it if you want while you eat.”</p><p><br/>
Swallowing to clear her mouth, she finally says, “I really would like to, but I’d prefer not to get any juice on the manga. Let’s stop for the day. I’ll remember the page we stopped on, and we can just keep going tomorrow.”</p><p><br/>
“Okay. I’m truly sorry about the remark I said to you earlier today. I only did it out of concern for you. I was worried just like everyone else.”</p><p><br/>
Natsuki drops her voice to a whisper, “If anything, we had a nice time today. I enjoyed reading with you. Maybe you’re not that much of a dummy after all.”</p><p><br/>
Natsuki makes a toothy grin to me. The smile is so genuine, I can’t help but thinking it is both cute and relieving. In fact, I hope I see this side of her personality more often.</p><p><br/>
“Thank you. I liked the manga, and the way you explained it. There’s no doubt in my mind that we’ll do this again tomorrow,” I whisper back.</p><p><br/>
“Sure,” she whispers, but her warming conviction switches to a cold and threatening one. “Just don’t let anyone know you made the day go by so well for me. I wouldn’t here the end of it from Sayori or Monika if one of them found out what I did with you today. Heck, Sayori would say I’m even cuter, or worse, they’d think we’re in love.”</p><p><br/>
“O-Okay,” I whisper nervously.</p><p><br/>
“I’m serious. If you screw this up, you really are a dummy, and I’ll make sure you pay for it. If they ask, you tell them I dragged you into this.”</p><p><br/>
I gulp fearfully. Then, I nod in understanding, fully aware of the weight of the secret.</p><p><br/>
“Alright. Enjoy your food,” I say, returning to my normal indoor voice.</p><p><br/>
Getting up, I return to the empty desk holding my belongings.</p><p><br/>
I feel the tenseness of my conversation dropping with every second.</p><p><br/>
“Hey Emerald. What did you do with Natsuki?” Sayori says, suddenly plopping into the seat next to me.</p><p><br/>
“Read manga with her, nothing much,” I reply.<br/>
I look over to Natsuki, noticing her angry glare. I cross my fingers.</p><p><br/>
Sayori please don’t ask about it anymore, I really don’t want to get beaten up by Natsuki.</p><p><br/>
“See, I told you she was nicer than you thought. You even found something you have in common.”</p><p><br/>
I sigh with relief. Out of all the times Sayori could overlook the circumstances I just faced; this has to be one of the best possible times. I’m safe from the short, pink clubmate’s wrath... for now.</p><p><br/>
Seeing a brown figure entering through the door in the corner of my eye, I pull out my binder contain the piece required for the upcoming daily activity.</p><p><br/>
“Welcome back Monika,” I say as I turn to face the front of the room.</p><p><br/>
“Hello Emerald. You enjoyed today?”</p><p><br/>
“I can say that I have.”</p><p><br/>
“That’s good. I can see you’re ahead of the game by that paper on your desk.”</p><p><br/>
I nod, showing her the paper containing my personal creation.</p><p><br/>
“I can’t wait to read it, Emerald. I better let everyone else know the drill.”</p><p><br/>
Next to me, I hear Sayori doing just as I did moments ago. I turn to watch her rummage through her backpack to get her poem.</p><p><br/>
“Okay everyone!” Monika says in loud, enthusiastic voice. “It’s time for us share poems!”</p><p><br/>
Hearing some final loud munches and a gulp, I turn my attention to Natsuki as she finishes the food.</p><p><br/>
“Natsuki! Put my box next to my stuff whenever you get the chance,” I say, pointing to my desk to show her where to put it.</p><p><br/>
She silently nods, acknowledging my instruction. I, meanwhile, turn and head to the front of the room, intent on sharing my poem with Monika first.</p><p><br/>
“Alright. Let’s do it,” I say to Monika as I reach her.</p><p><br/>
“Sure, I’m ready when you are,” the club president says positively.</p><p><br/>
“In that case, I’m ready now,” I say.</p><p><br/>
Monika giggles as she hands me her poem. I do the same, making a toothy grin.<br/>
I put my focus onto the sheet reading the poem, taking in every word written on it.<br/>
The title of it is called ‘Hole in the Wall.’</p><p><br/>
“This is really interesting,” I say out loud as my eyes widen at the extent of the content.</p><p>“What on earth is the meaning behind it?”</p><p><br/>
“Well, the best I can put it...” Monika replies, stopping to find her voice. “I had an epiphany in a dream a few weeks back. The instant I woke up, I wrote my thoughts the best way I could. So, here we are now discussing my thoughts.”</p><p><br/>
“So, you’re sharing these thoughts for the first time with someone, is that what you mean?”</p><p><br/>
“Yes,” Monika says simply.</p><p><br/>
“All I can really stress is how philosophical is it. It gets the point across well. Personally, it makes me think of how we all have free will.”</p><p><br/>
“I understand your interpretation, and I think it kind of helps articulate what I wrote here.”</p><p><br/>
“Don’t get me wrong, I see the intent of the poem. I can definitely see us being under a microscope when you consider where we are from a cosmic standpoint.”</p><p><br/>
“By cosmic you mean size or outer space?”</p><p><br/>
“I would say both, but I personally feel like the latter speaks bigger volumes to me.”</p><p><br/>
Monika makes a warm smile at me. “Thanks for discussing this poem with me., Emerald. You’ve really given me a lot of food for thought. It’s given me so much clarity on this poem.”</p><p><br/>
I smirk as I put my hand behind my neck. “No problem. This is a first for me, since its feels like this has really given me the chance to know you.”</p><p><br/>
“Don’t be so modest about it,” Monika says, “I’m starting believe we might have a good, hard thinker in our club.”</p><p><br/>
“Doesn’t it take a good thinker to write a good composition to be discussed by other deep thinkers.”</p><p><br/>
Monika smiles. Her expression is a dead giveaway that she understands my compliment.</p><p><br/>
“I suppose... it does,” she says slowly.</p><p><br/>
I make a chuckle. “M-Maybe it runs in people have green eyes,” I say as point to my namesake in my right eye socket.</p><p><br/>
Monika makes a hard belly laugh, stifling it with her free hand. She barely is able muster out the words, “Y-You’r... so- cr...y...hehehe!”</p><p><br/>
After the club president calms down, she switches to a professional tone, “Why don’t we talk about yours a bit before we split off?”</p><p><br/>
“Yes, let’s get back on track,” I say. “Do you want me to read it to you out loud for more clarification?”</p><p><br/>
“I think hearing it your voice might make me feel how you intended it to be presented.”</p><p><br/>
“Okay. Bear with me on this,” I say as we hand our poems back to each other.</p><p><br/>
“Here we go.</p>
<hr/><p>Intersections</p><p><br/>
Here we are coming together<br/>
What will do as we encounter each other<br/>
Will we split or combine<br/>
All from different origins, but that’s fine</p><p>We all have our own routes<br/>
Perhaps we can go parallel<br/>
I have my doubts whether it will work well<br/>
Either way, we are still here together</p><p>Nothing can stop us, even when we go against one another<br/>
Let’s travel far from where we start here at this intersection</p>
<hr/><p>...and that’s that.” I conclude.</p><p><br/>
Monika makes a broad smile at me. “This certainly feels like an appropriate way to start off the poem sharing for you.”</p><p><br/>
“Yep. I made it with that idea in mind. The last line says that pretty well.”</p><p><br/>
“I can tell deep down that everybody else will enjoy this poem when they see it.”</p><p><br/>
“Thanks Monika. I appreciate the criticism.”</p><p><br/>
“Oh. One more thing, then we’ve got to move on or we’ll run out of time.”</p><p><br/>
“Alright. What is it?”</p><p><br/>
“You don’t need to make your poems rhyme like it does here. This isn’t a formal language class, and you’ve got lots of writing freedom you can use. My helpful writing tip of day is: take full... no! Embrace the freedom of writing you have like a condor’s open wings.”</p><p><br/>
“I’ll take those words to heart, but my poem is good despite that, right?”</p><p><br/>
“Of course, it is. I meant what I said to you,” Monika says.</p><p><br/>
Turning her focus to something behind me, Monika exclaims, “Look! Why don’t you show it to Natsuki next?” Pointing her finger in my general direction, I turn to follow its guidance and spot a clearly bored Natsuki sitting alone. Meanwhile, Yuri and Sayori are busy trying to discuss their poems.</p><p><br/>
“O-okay,” I say with a hint of nervousness. “I’ll see if your criticism is as true as you say it is.”</p><p><br/>
“You’ll be fine,” Monika says positively as I walk away from her.</p><p><br/>
“We all come from different walks of life, being considerate helps us all,” I think to myself. This personal mantra is what inspired me to make the poem.</p><p><br/>
I gulp. I have no idea how Natsuki will react. Hopefully, I’ll be dealing with her nicer side.<br/>
The two of us look at each other, our eyes locking as we turn it into our own staring contest. Its loser being who would talk first.</p><p><br/>
“Heard when you read the poem to Monika,” Natsuki says in a low voice.</p><p><br/>
Seems like she’s loser, and has an eavesdropping to add on to her list of penalties.</p><p><br/>
“Really? How much of it did you hear?” I ask.</p><p><br/>
“Oh... only all of it,” she replies bluntly.</p><p><br/>
I can feel myself frowning. Looks like I’ll be dealing the feisty, blunt side through all this. It feels so disappointing, especially after the conversation I just had with Monika.<br/>
I look out as she has her hand outstretched containing the poem. The pink clubmate looks to her side with eyes closed and brow furrowed, complete with a faint pink flush across her face.</p><p><br/>
“Hear,” she says, annoyed. “Just read mine. I’ll hold yours and least ways look like I’m reading it. ...not like I need to after hearing it.”</p><p><br/>
I briefly turn to examine my surroundings. Yuri and Sayori are still discussing their poems. Though, Monika is putting her attention on Natsuki and I. The smiles warmly at me and winks.</p><p><br/>
“Look,” she silently mouths to me as she points back at Natsuki.</p><p><br/>
I’m in disbelief as I turn back to Natsuki. There she is, smiling as her eyes scan my poem.</p><p><br/>
Is her blunt, tough lone wolf demeanor just a mask for her real self? It can’t be that simple can it? If it is then she’s a tsun...</p><p><br/>
I look down her poem to read it, realizing I’ve been focusing on her longer than her actual poem.</p><p><br/>
It’s called ‘eagles can fly.’ After reading through each of its 8 very short lines, I do a reread.</p><p><br/>
This can’t be a poem... at least the predictable sense. Then again, literature doesn’t work in systematic way like math and science. Best thing to do now is to ask Natsuki herself.</p><p><br/>
“So,” Natsuki says, “Did you enjoy a real writing genius’s work?”</p><p><br/>
Getting cocky now are we.</p><p><br/>
“Uh... Reading a poem like this is definitely a first for me,” I reply as I scratch the side of my neck nervously.</p><p><br/>
“C’mon its simple,” she says. “Just read the last two lines again.”</p><p><br/>
“People can try but that’s about it,” I read out loud.</p><p><br/>
“That’s the meaning of my poem,” Natsuki says confidently, putting her hands to her hips.</p><p><br/>
“That’s it. That’s all there is to this poem,” I say in bewilderment.</p><p><br/>
“Yep. The rest are about what people can’t do,” Natsuki says with a broad grin. “Poems don’t have to be a big sophisticated, formal project.”</p><p><br/>
“In that case, this poem is as blatant as it can possibly be.”<br/>
“Of course, it is you dummy. That’s the point of writing that way. It’s about giving up.”</p><p><br/>
I can vaguely see what she means as I briefly look over the words again.</p><p><br/>
“If that’s the case,” I say, “The poem was written in a very interesting, unique way, and I think I kind of like it.”</p><p><br/>
“You mean it?” Natsuki asks.</p><p><br/>
“Yea. You told me how it worked, so you taught me how to like it. Now, I do like it. It’s as simple as that.”</p><p><br/>
She huffs. “Stop making me eat my words.”</p><p><br/>
I make a light chuckle as Natsuki’s face pinkens.</p><p><br/>
“I’m warning you Emerald...” she says, glaring at me crossly.</p><p><br/>
“Sorry. Can you tell me your thoughts on my poem before we part ways?”</p><p><br/>
“Sure. I don’t hate it.”</p><p><br/>
“Say that again?”</p><p><br/>
“I - don’t – hate – it,” she says slowly, emphasizing her point.</p><p><br/>
Okay. That’s it. Natsuki is definitely a tsundere. She definitely enjoyed it more than she was saying.</p><p><br/>
“Is that really all?” I ask, hoping for clarification.</p><p><br/>
“No,” she whispers as her face pinkens as much as her eyes.</p><p><br/>
I think the nice side is back.</p><p><br/>
“I just want you to know. If my poem hit you like a hard punch, yours hit me pretty hard too,” she whispers to me.</p><p><br/>
“Thank you,” I whisper back to her. “I’m going to go on.”</p><p><br/>
“G-Go ahead.”</p><p><br/>
I know Natsuki doesn’t want to keep this warm, fuzzy side on her exposed for longer than she wants to do it. I make the most respectful smile I can possibly form on my mouth as the pink haired clubmate makes a small smile of her own.</p><p><br/>
Exchanging our poems back to each other, I move from Natsuki to Yuri and Sayori.</p><p><br/>
“Okay,” I say to them. “Since Natsuki is sharing with Monika now, so which one of you wants to be the odd one out for a moment.”</p><p><br/>
“I talk with Emerald every day, so sharing stuff like this feels normal,” Sayori says with smile. “You should go first Yuri.”</p><p><br/>
“Y-you sure?” she stammers to the two of us.</p><p><br/>
“I’m fine with it if Sayori wants to share with me later,” I say, content with Sayori’s reasoning.</p><p><br/>
“Go on Yuri!” Sayori says. “Emerald’s poem might make your day.”</p><p><br/>
“Very well. Give me your poem, Emerald,” Yuri says, filled with curiosity.</p><p><br/>
As we trade our poems, I see Yuri’s title for the poem. ‘Ghost under the light.’</p><p><br/>
My mind fills with clarity as I am able to visualize the environment she has thrown to the reader. It’s incredible what I can feel as I read it. A single warming light surrounds me as a cold atmosphere closes in around me, all while under the pitch-black darkness of night.</p><p><br/>
I look up at Yuri from my poem. It has been a good couple minutes since we first started reading.</p><p><br/>
I mumble out a “umm...”</p><p><br/>
Looking toward me, her face fills with nervousness. “Sorry.”</p><p><br/>
“For what?” I ask.</p><p><br/>
“I was ready. I-I just forgot to start speaking.”</p><p><br/>
“It’s fine. Don’t force yourself. We’ll do this at your own pace.”</p><p><br/>
“No. No. I just... just need to form my thoughts into words.”</p><p><br/>
“Take your time, there’s no hurry with this.”</p><p><br/>
After closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, Yuri finally says, “Okay. This is your first time writing something like this, right?”</p><p><br/>
“Besides class assignments, yes,” I reply.</p><p><br/>
“Okay. I just want to be sure. How do I put your poem?” she asks herself. “Hmm...”</p><p><br/>
“It’s pretty bad isn’t it,” I say solemnly.</p><p><br/>
“No!” she shouts defensively. Her eyes widen before her face flushes. “Sorry. I shouldn’t have raised my voice like that,” she says as she puts her palms together in front of face, begging for my apology.</p><p><br/>
“I’m the one who should be sorry. I shouldn’t jump to conclusions so fast.”</p><p><br/>
I watch Yuri’s expression as she calms, my heart and mind prepared for her criticism.</p><p><br/>
“Emerald... When most people write poems, they habitually write the rhyme scheme first, then deliberately adapt a topic for the poem to the rhymes rather than letting them flow freely.”</p><p><br/>
“Okay. I know I didn’t do that. I did the opposite.”</p><p><br/>
“Yes. Personally, I find it impressive you did that,” she says, filled with starkly contrasting voice of confidence. “You may very well have fruits of a good writer in the making.”</p><p><br/>
I feel like I’m listening to a professional. Yuri seems like she has far more expertise with literature. And, I thought Monika just gave me some pretty good advice a few minutes ago.</p><p><br/>
“Your piece feels consistent, and describes its point quite well. It definitely is a nice starter piece, appropriate to what we’re doing today,” Yuri concludes.</p><p><br/>
“Thank you. I only can say that I’m glad the poem has given you a good first impression today.”</p><p><br/>
“You’re welcome. I’m just curious though. Where did you get inspiration to write this poem?”</p><p><br/>
I look down toward my feet. Should I really tell her...?</p><p><br/>
“Y-You don’t have to tell me,” Yuri stammers.</p><p><br/>
“No, I want to tell you. I-it’s just...” I say, trailing off.</p><p><br/>
“Something personal?”</p><p><br/>
“No. It’s something I’m worried others might laugh about it.”</p><p><br/>
Yuri nods, taking in my words carefully.</p><p><br/>
“You see, a few years ago I went on a trip to the U.S. and found out that different numbered highway routes can merge. Some even parallel freeway numbered routes. Then, I thought about how each of us in the club come from so many different walks of life to mingle together.”</p><p><br/>
“I see. So, I can take it to mean that you combined them together to make the poem, correct?” Yuri says, drawing a very good conclusion.</p><p><br/>
“Yes indeed.” I reply. “I might be a bit of a road geek in some fashion.”</p><p><br/>
I wait for a teasing or a groan in annoyance, but neither comes. Then, I remember who I am talking to.</p><p><br/>
Yuri remains completely silent with a nervous blush. Either she’s extremely courteous and holding back her teasing, or she has some type of respect for me and listened with genuine interest.</p><p><br/>
After about a minute of silence I say, “Why don’t we talk about your poem? You’ve been pretty meek to not even mention your own poems for comparison while we looked over mine.”</p><p><br/>
“Of course,” she says, pulling herself back into the conversation. “I only said that criticism earlier because I went through some of those issues myself when I first started writing.”</p><p><br/>
“I’ll say yours certainly doesn’t have any of those flaws, but you told us yesterday that didn’t even want to share amazing poems like this.”</p><p><br/>
“I-I felt like I needed to refine my writing style some more before I share it publicly with anyone.”</p><p><br/>
“That’s understandable.”</p><p><br/>
“It’s one of the reasons why I wrote this poem so short. I normally write them longer, so I decided to water it down, figuratively speaking.”</p><p><br/>
“Huh. What does that mean for the next poems you make for club?”</p><p><br/>
“This poem mostly was to test out what I want to with my writing. In short, I feel that by the time we get to the next vacation break, this poem will probably be the worst out of all the ones I will make.”</p><p><br/>
“By that you mean, let’s say you go to write tomorrow’s poem. Is it going to be more in line with your main writing style you’re refining?”</p><p><br/>
“Yes,” Yuri says.</p><p><br/>
“Well, I think this is good starting point for you too. It certainly had every necessary detail needed to get off an impressive haunting visualization. One question I have, though, is about the title.”</p><p><br/>
“What’s your question?” Yuri asks dreamily. It seems like she was waiting for this question.<br/>
“It’s called ‘Ghost under the light.’ Does that mean you are into supernatural poetry or fiction?”</p><p><br/>
“Huhu Emerald,” Yuri says confidently. “This poem isn’t even about a ghost. Poems like this mostly are about the writers’ thoughts, emotions, or experiences. This particular one actually may be an interpretation on one finding the place of comfort, but is unable to move on. Soon, the writer will be left with nothing. The ghost, meanwhile, is meant to be symbolic of the writer’s current situation.”</p><p><br/>
“Wow! So, this is a mental picture, if put it in the right terms?”</p><p><br/>
“I suppose that would be decent way to articulate it.”</p><p><br/>
“Hmm... I think I’ve really have had my interpretation of poems changed from our talk. I believe I might need to change up my writing style for tomorrow.”</p><p><br/>
“I’m glad I was able to teach you something so helpful Emerald,” Yuri’s eyes dart nervously as she starts fiddling with her tendril strands of hair, “I’m sorry if I’ve gone into a deep tangent.”</p><p><br/>
“No. Thank you. Something so detailed needed a detailed discussion. I can confidently say we both can only improve from here. I’ll be looking forward to doing this again tomorrow.”</p><p><br/>
“I’m happy to say the same to you.”</p><p><br/>
“I enjoyed our discussion. I hope your discussions go well with everyone else today.”</p><p><br/>
“Thank you,” Yuri says as we return our poems to each other.</p><p><br/>
I turn to the last person I need to share my poem with, Sayori.</p><p><br/>
“Alrighty Sayori. I’m ready to share with you,” I say as I stop in front of her.</p><p><br/>
“Em- ...erald why don’t we share our poems back to back instead of trading and reading them?” Sayori suggests.</p><p><br/>
“I don’t see the harm in it. We’ll do it your way this time,” I say, giving in to Sayori’s request.</p><p><br/>
“Great! Here, read mine right now, Em-Emerald,” Sayori says as she shoves her paper into my face.</p><p><br/>
I fumble to pick up the paper as it slips out of Sayori’s hand. Using my free left hand, I grab the poem before it even hits the ground.<br/>
I flip the paper over, finding the text on it. The poem is titled ‘Dear Sunshine.’ I read through it, remembering Yuri’s advice from earlier.<br/>
If this poem is a connection to an emotion Sayori felt, it’s a pretty good look at her mind. This poem might be her view of the world around her.</p><p><br/>
Then, my thoughts grind to a halt as I read the final line. Written on the paper are the words ‘I want breakfast.’</p><p><br/>
I giggle in amusement at it. If I were reading this poem without knowing who wrote it, this would be a dead giveaway to its author. Stifling my laugh through my nose, I turn back to Sayori.</p><p><br/>
“What’s so funny?” she asks.</p><p><br/>
“Nothing,” I say as finally calm down, “This poem is just littered with your personality.”</p><p><br/>
“Stop Emerald!” she says as her face flushers, “You’re making this embarrassing.”</p><p><br/>
“Should I dig deeper?” I say with a grin, “I’m guessing you wrote this poem this morning.”<br/>
Sayori taps her index fingers together, adding it to her already reddening face. “Um...”</p><p><br/>
“I want breakfast. C’mon!”</p><p><br/>
“I really wanted right then. You know how I get when I’m hungry in the morning.”</p><p><br/>
“Yeah, and you burped it at me when you came outside this morning. Chocolate cookie cereal and peach yogurt.”</p><p><br/>
“Emerald! Stop for real, you greenie meanie.”</p><p><br/>
“Okay. Okay. I’ll stop pouring salt in the wound. By the way, I did like the rest of your poem a lot.”</p><p><br/>
“Really?”</p><p><br/>
“Uh-huh,” I say, nodding. “I think I understand that the poem explains how you felt this morning when you woke up.”</p><p><br/>
“That’s right. How did you figure that out?”</p><p><br/>
“First, I know you far too well Sayori. Reading your thoughts like this has opened a new window on how you tick. Despite all that, it still feels pretty predictable.”</p><p><br/>
Sayori gulps. She probably isn’t going to be able to try any sneaky tricks on me for a while.</p><p><br/>
“Second, I just talked with Yuri, and she gave me amazing advice on interpreting poems. I know that not everything in poems are literal. Some portions can be based on emotional experience and other things can be symbolic.”</p><p><br/>
“I knew you’d like what she had to offer. She gave me some nice pointers earlier too. I’m glad I know where my problems are in this poem.”</p><p><br/>
“Yeah, but at the end of the day, it is just the first poem. There was no reason for it to be an impressive masterpiece.”</p><p><br/>
“Same here. Let’s see what your poem has in it,” Sayori says as she grabs mine.</p><p><br/>
“Easy Sayori,” I say to her, “You’ll rip one of these one day or you’ll give yourself a papercut.”</p><p><br/>
“Okay,” she says, bobbling her head as she continues reading my poem.</p><p><br/>
After roughly a minute and a half, she looks up to me as she hugs the poem in her arms.<br/>
“I knew as soon as I read your poem, that it was something special,” she says, bubbling with genuine appreciation.</p><p><br/>
“Alright. What do you think makes it so special?” I ask inquisitively.</p><p><br/>
“It’s an Emerald poem. It’s only the way you would write it,” Sayori replies innocently.</p><p><br/>
My mouth goes agape at her reveal. If I were in an anime, I’d be falling over on the ground right now at her anti-climactic reveal.</p><p><br/>
“You sure you’re not referring to the color?” I ask hopefully.</p><p><br/>
“Nope. Just your name.” Sayori replies with a grin, but it quickly fades into a face of concern. “Wait! Your poem was still good though.”</p><p><br/>
“Thanks,” I say weakly. “I know you, but you probably know better than I know myself. I figured you’d be able to call me out with a description like that. I understand if you’re saying that to make me feel better. It’s just the way you roll.”</p><p><br/>
“No Emerald,” Sayori says, “I actually meant it, and I bet you were inspired by something we both did together a while back.”</p><p><br/>
“Actually, I did do that Sayori. I took inspiration from our trip we had in the United States a few years ago. And... Well... I did it to sum up how each of us in the club came from different lifestyles, and how we’ll be congregating together,” I say, filled with delight.</p><p><br/>
“That’s some pretty good inspiration to have Emerald, and that comparison makes it even better. You know how important that concert was to my life during that trip.”</p><p><br/>
I nod knowingly. “I’m not going to forget the good illustration I made then. It sure helped me make this poem.”</p><p><br/>
“I’ll be the 77...” Sayori begins our phrase.</p><p><br/>
“...And I’ll be with you or right next to you as the 21,” I finish.</p><p><br/>
The two of us giggle at our cooperative phrase.</p><p><br/>
“That made me feel so nostalgic,” Sayori says.</p><p><br/>
“Same,” I add. “I’m pretty sure this won’t be the last time I bring it up like this in club.”</p><p><br/>
“I’m not upset at what you’ve done in this poem. In fact, I’m happy you’re mentioning that time we shared together.”</p><p><br/>
“You were the one who said to always remember happy times.”</p><p><br/>
“I di-“ Sayori stops her train of thought as her eyes widen. “Oops! I still have to share my poem with Monika.”</p><p><br/>
“Uh oh. You haven’t done it yet?” I ask.</p><p><br/>
“No. Sorry I got to cut this one short.”</p><p><br/>
“That’s fine, Sayori. We can talk about this another time.”</p><p><br/>
“Maybe we can discuss it more on the way home.”</p><p><br/>
“Go ahead,” I say. “’I just hope you don’t forget it before we head back.”</p><p><br/>
With that, Sayori heads over to Monika, leaving me as the odd one out. I sit down in the desk beside me. I can tell this might take a few minutes.</p><p><br/>
I watch as the two of them share, making various reactions as they talk with one another. Not wanting to feel like I’m eavesdropping on them, I tune their discussion out.</p><p><br/>
I turn to my left, and notice Natsuki and Yuri are sitting in desks next to each other, also sharing theirs. They must have held off sharing their poems until they were only ones left.</p><p><br/>
Their expressions contrast Monika and Sayori’s happy, excited ones. Natsuki is furrowing her brow in frustration, while Yuri makes a sad frown. It’s pretty obvious they’re reading each other’s poems at the same time.</p><p><br/>
“What type of language is this even...?” I hear Natsuki mutter under her breath.</p><p><br/>
“Um... You said something just now?” Yuri asks her.</p><p><br/>
“No. ...Just thought about something out loud.” Natsuki replies.</p><p><br/>
Yuri nods before looking back down at Natsuki’s poem.</p><p><br/>
After nearly a minute, Yuri speaks again as she hands the poem out to Natsuki. “What’s your opinion on my poem?”</p><p><br/>
“I guess the best I can describe it is that its sophisticated,” the shorter pink otaku replies.</p><p><br/>
“Thanks. I think yours was... cute.”</p><p><br/>
“Cute? Did you miss something? Cute doesn’t even come close to holding up the symbolism of this poem!” Natsuki says, raising her voice defensively.</p><p><br/>
“Alright, what was it then?” Yuri asks.</p><p><br/>
“It was about the feeling of giving up, but it seems you can’t see that. Considering that, you know, I made it stand out like sore thumb in the last two lines! Tell me how that is cute?”</p><p><br/>
“T-To me, the... the... language put that mindset in me,” Yuri says, speaking quickly through her explanation.</p><p><br/>
Natsuki stares, taking this in, completely silent.</p><p><br/>
“I was trying my best to say something nice...” Yuri says, trying to defend her earlier words.</p><p><br/>
“That’s what it takes for you to make a compliment? I appreciate the thought, but I don’t think it came out to nice at all,” Natsuki interrupts.</p><p><br/>
“Um...Well... I-I do have a couple of suggestions,” she stammers, trying to recover from Natsuki’s insult.</p><p><br/>
“No thanks. If I wanted suggestions, I would have asked somebody who liked my poem,” Natsuki says confidently. “Emerald and Monika both liked it. Heck, Emerald understood the instant I explained it to him. From all this, I should be the one giving you some suggestions of my own. Firstly...”</p><p><br/>
“Excuse me... I-I appreciate the offer Natsuki, but I’ve spent a long time establishing my writing style,” Yuri says, taking her turn to interrupt Natsuki.</p><p><br/>
“How long?!” Natsuki asks irritatingly.</p><p><br/>
“A little over 3 and a half years,” replies Yuri.</p><p>“I don’t expect it to change anytime soon, saving I run into something particularly inspiring.”</p><p><br/>
Natsuki suddenly makes a sound I only can describe as a mix of a squeak and a grunt.</p><p><br/>
“Emerald liked my poem too, you know. In fact, he told me how impressed he was by it,” Yuri says as she puts her poem on the desk.</p><p><br/>
Natsuki stands up from her desk confrontationally. “Oh!” she says with a hint of sarcasm, “I didn’t realize you were that invested on impressing our new member, Yuri.”</p><p><br/>
“Oh god... here we go,” I think to myself. “I was hoping it wouldn’t get to this.”</p><p><br/>
Yuri flinches nervously, making an almost animalistic sound in surprise.</p><p><br/>
“T-That’s not what I...” the violet bookworm says defensively.</p><p><br/>
Suddenly, Yuri stands up, more confident and bearing a furrowed brow of her own.</p><p><br/>
“Maybe you’re jealous he appreciated my advice more than yours,” Yuri says, making her first insult in this verbal match.</p><p><br/>
“Huh? I didn’t even tell him that much. Plus, how do even know he didn’t appreciate my advice more?” Natsuki retorts. “Don’t tell me you’re full of yourself?”</p><p><br/>
Yuri splutters, searching for her words again. Finally, she says, “If I were full of myself, I’d be writing just like you. Everything would be ‘overly cutesy,’ and I would finish all my poems in like fifteen minutes.”</p><p><br/>
“That’s not how it works for me. It probably takes just as much effort for me to make poems in my style as does for you.”</p><p><br/>
Yuri stares, unperturbed by Natsuki’s defense. Natsuki’s brows furrow tighter as her face reddens with even more anger.</p><p><br/>
“You know what! I wasn’t the one whose boobs magically grew bigger the instant Emerald walked in here today.”</p><p><br/>
“Natsuki!” Yuri exclaims, jolting in fear as she defensively covers her chest.</p><p><br/>
This argument has gone way too far.</p><p><br/>
“Natsuki-- I think that’s a little too...” Monika says meekly, attempting to diffuse the situation.</p><p><br/>
“Stay of this! This doesn’t involve you!” The two arguing girls shout in unison.</p><p><br/>
“You are acting as young as you look, Natsuki. Taking your insecurities out on others that way. It’s despicable!” Yuri says angrily.</p><p><br/>
“Me? Look at whose talking with all your wannabe edge!” Natsuki retorts.</p><p><br/>
Then, I see Natsuki silently mouth something. Barely able to make it out, I’m only discern her saying an English B. One thing I’m certain is that she cursed in English.</p><p><br/>
“Take that back!” Yuri exclaims.</p><p><br/>
“Oh! So, you do know what I said!” Natsuki shouts.</p><p><br/>
“Guys stop fighting!” Sayori pleads, almost in tears.</p><p><br/>
Finally noticing their surroundings, the two scan the room until finding me. I feel my blood going cold at the two sets of staring eyes. I’m staying neutral. They are not throwing me into their petty cat fight.</p><p><br/>
“Natsuki...she’s trying to make me look bad...!” Yuri says, desperately hoping for my support.</p><p><br/>
“Not true!” Natsuki retorts. “She started it. This wouldn’t have happened if she had some type of appreciation for simple writing.”</p><p><br/>
Nope arguments don’t work like that. They happen because of both sides.</p><p><br/>
“There’s a reason why so many expressive words exist in our language... no almost all languages! That’s how we convey complex emotions and thoughts effectively,” Yuri says, showing the full extent of her perspective.</p><p><br/>
“Screw that! Everything in poems should stand out to reader,” Natsuki says, providing her stance.</p><p><br/>
“You understand what I mean, Emerald? You can’t side with something so wasteful,” Yuri says.</p><p><br/>
“I hope you know whose way is really worth your time, Emerald? You should know what to do,” Natsuki says.</p><p><br/>
My eyes dart back and forth between the two arguing writers. If I could side with any of them before, I definitely cannot do it now. The one I choose will think far too highly of me. I’m not even that experienced in writing, so what would I know. Ask Monika or something. I don’t know. I’m being put on the spot, but I have to hold on to my neutrality in something like this.</p><p><br/>
I gulp. Plucking up courage I muster out, “Y-Yuri... N-N-Natsuki...”</p><p><br/>
Each girl looks at me intensely as I mention their name.</p><p><br/>
“Listen, this argument started because you both we’re prejudging too much. I asked questions if I didn’t understand your poems. Why didn’t you do the same? I gave a full explanation whenever I was asked. Surely, you could do the same, right?” I say slowly and calmly.</p><p><br/>
Unfortunately for me, their glares continue to burn into my gaze. I feel their boiling anger simmering. I’m pretty certain calling them out on their error is heating up the standoff. I’ve got to hit something that will end this obstinance.</p><p><br/>
“If this really is about your writing styles, you’ve already given each other your cases when you were arguing. Of course, you both are too angry to even realize that. We all need to put this to rest! Look at the damage you’ve done. Can’t you see that Sayori is so messed up right now?” I scold further. “How can you keep fighting, knowing she’s feeling so uncomfortable?”</p><p><br/>
The two look to her, seeing her panicking, worrisome expression.</p><p><br/>
After a few moments, Natsuki finally says, “That’s her problem. This isn’t even about her.”</p><p><br/>
“I-I agree,” Yuri adds. “Personally, I don’t think it’s fair to even interject your feelings into our conflict.”</p><p><br/>
“I do if she takes to my side,” Natsuki says, obstinately hoping she’ll gain ground through Sayori.</p><p><br/>
“She’d never do that. Your immaturity is what set her off,” Yuri retorts.</p><p><br/>
“Really. Well excuse...!” Natsuki begins, attempting to drag this fight all the way to the grave.</p><p><br/>
“Sssstttoooopppp!!!” Sayori screams to the top of her lungs.</p><p><br/>
As soon as she stops, everyone goes quiet.</p><p>“Natsuki! Yuri! Listen!” my bubbly friend says. “You two are my friends. Can’t we all just get along and be happy?”</p><p><br/>
Sayori starts to break into tears. Yuri and Natsuki’s faces immediately fill with guilt as the sight unfolds.</p><p><br/>
“I know all my friends here in the club truly have something nice,” she continues. “They’re so different from each other, but that is what makes them special. I love you guys for that, and I know it sounds super cliché.”</p><p><br/>
I smile happily at her words. I know Sayori means each one of those words. I’m grateful she’s been able to work her magic to ease the situation.</p><p><br/>
“Natsuki, think about your poems. They give you so many feelings with so few words. Yuri, your poems paint these amazing, clear pictures in your head. You both are really talented... your poems are proof of it. Why on earth are we even fighting...?” Sayori says, trying even more desperately to make the two drop their argument.</p><p><br/>
“Uh...eh...because... I don’t know!” Natsuki quickly stammers, stumped for words.</p><p><br/>
“W-well...” Yuri mumbles, unable to find a reason.</p><p><br/>
“Plus, I shouldn’t matter. Natsuki is cute and nothing is wrong with it, even if she doesn’t like that or if doesn’t wants to admit it. And Yuri’s boobs are still the same as they’ve always been: big and beautiful!”</p><p><br/>
With an explanation like that, it comes as no surprise as I watch their surprised, speechless faces stare at Sayori.</p><p><br/>
Sayori stands before the rest of us, short of breath, but triumphant.</p><p><br/>
Out of the corner of my eye, I see Monika standing next to me. I turn to her, noticing her face of astonishment as well.</p><p><br/>
“Is this why she’s VP?” I whisper.</p><p><br/>
“I suppose so. The two of them have never done this sort of thing before,” Monika says, filled a hint of uncertainty. “I truly apologize for letting this drag on.”</p><p><br/>
“It’s okay. I couldn’t do any better to stop them either. You tried your best with it. We’ll just have to be ready for it in future.”</p><p><br/>
Monika nods as we turn to see Yuri silently exit the room with a warm, flushed expression. Natsuki, on the other hand, turns and walks over to the window. She opens it, and sighs deeply, taking the fresh air, presumably, to calm herself just as Yuri has done. The pink, twin tailed otaku’s face is blank. Whatever Sayori said seems to have done the trick for her.</p><p><br/>
Monika walks back to the teacher’s desk. She gestures me to follow. I comply as I repeat actions, and soon we are standing next to one another behind the desk. She turns to face me.</p><p><br/>
“I might be a good leader and an even better planner, but not that much a people person. Sayori, well, she’s the opposite,” Monika says as she sighs, briefly rolling her eyes to the now weary Sayori.</p><p><br/>
“I know that much. I help her through homework every day when we get home. Then again, I can see you two are the perfect duo. You’re the superhero, while she’s the helpful, scatterbrain sidekick.”</p><p><br/>
“That kind of sounds a little harsh,” Monika comments.</p><p><br/>
“Not really. I mean it in the nice way,” I say back to her. “She’s not as much of an airhead as you think she is.”</p><p><br/>
Monika nods, “I see what you mean now Emerald. Take good care of her.”</p><p><br/>
“I already try to, so I’ll just try even harder.”</p><p><br/>
“Good to hear.”</p><p><br/>
I move to the closest desk, and sit in it. All of us sit in silence as we calm ourselves from the fiasco a few minutes ago. After about 10 minutes, Yuri returns. This time much calmer. As soon as she does return, Natsuki closes the window.</p><p><br/>
“Okay, everyone!” Monika announces. “Time to wrap it up. We’ll have to leave soon. How did everyone feel about sharing poems today?”</p><p><br/>
“It was very fun,” Sayori replies happily, her energy returning.</p><p><br/>
“It was worth the time,” Yuri adds.</p><p><br/>
“Seemed alright to me,” Natsuki says, giving her two cents, “Well, mostly alright.”</p><p><br/>
“And you Emerald?” Monika asks.</p><p><br/>
“Personally, I’d say the same as everyone else. This was a good day for us all. We got to dig deeper and learn about each through poems. For me, that’s a pretty unique way to learn about someone,” I reply.</p><p><br/>
“Cool beans! In that case, I think it’s time we close up shop for the day, and get ready to do this again tomorrow.”</p><p><br/>
With closing comments like that, who couldn’t be content with how everything worked out. We’ll all forget about today’s hiccup and move on.</p><p><br/>
Our group proceeded to clean up the room, picking up any books, papers, and pens laying on the floor. Leaving the remaining work for the janitors, we exit the room. Monika slides the door shut and locks it.<br/>
Club now officially over for the day, we all give our respective farewells before splitting off to travel to our homes.</p><p><br/>
Sayori and I walk back home together, discussing the day’s events and our evening’s plan.</p><p><br/>
“You enjoyed everyone else’s poems, Sayori?” I ask.</p><p><br/>
“You bet I did. How else could I end that argument if I didn’t feel that way about our poems,” she replies happily.</p><p><br/>
“True, but what about Monika’s? You never said anything about her poem,” I comment.</p><p><br/>
“Her poem was kind of weird to understand. I don’t get it, even though she did explain it to me,” she says with an inquisitive look. “It’s still making my head spin when I think about how it was written. I can barely visualize it.”</p><p><br/>
“Maybe it’s not meant to be visualized. I called it out to Monika as being a more philosophical, and had a pretty deep discussion.”</p><p><br/>
Sayori’s eyes widen. “Wow! That’s way out of my league,”</p><p><br/>
“It sure is, I’m surprised we were able to get as far as we did in our conversation. Most of what I said came to me on the spot, and feel a bit embarrassed that I couldn’t be more genuine about it. Then again, it was the most honest I could be at that given moment.”</p><p><br/>
“To hear that from Emerald, I’m really impressed, but I also have a headache now.”</p><p><br/>
“Let’s talk about something else if it’s making your head hurt.”</p><p><br/>
“Sure,” Sayori says as she holds her head with her hands, wobbling it like it was loosely held on her neck.</p><p><br/>
“You remember how loud Natsuki’s stomach was grumbling?”</p><p><br/>
“Yeah. She must’ve been really hungry,” Sayori says, putting back on her smile.</p><p><br/>
“The only time I’ve heard a stomach growl that loud was when you skipped breakfast and lunch that day last year.”</p><p><br/>
Sayori reddens in embarrassment, twiddling her indexes. “Hey!” she says defensively, “I just woke up late that day. Then, I still had to make up a quiz during lunch.”</p><p><br/>
“Sorry Sayori,” I say with my hands beside my face, attempting to calm her down. “I wasn’t trying to bring back embarrassing memories from that day.”</p><p><br/>
“Wait!” Sayori exclaims, “I just had an idea!”</p><p><br/>
“What is it, Sayori?!”</p><p><br/>
“You said she might have skipped breakfast and lunch, right?”</p><p><br/>
“Yes, why does that matter.”</p><p><br/>
“We can fix that ourselves,” she says, beaming warmly.</p><p><br/>
“Alright, what’s your plan, Sayori?”</p><p><br/>
“Let’s make extra food for our lunch tomorrow. We’ll make enough for each of to share with Natsuki if she wants any.”</p><p><br/>
“Okay. Wait a second. What if she’s not hungry?”</p><p><br/>
Sayori stops walking, looking down at the ground.</p><p><br/>
“Um...uh...I guess we have extra food for ourselves,” she says with an embarrassed flush.</p><p><br/>
“More like we’ll have extra food for you. You’ll gobble down that food even if Natsuki is hungry,” I say, annoyed with her apparent attempt for more food.</p><p><br/>
“No. I’m serious Emerald! I want to help her. I promise I won’t eat any extra,” Sayori says, making a swearing gesture with her hand on her heart.</p><p><br/>
“Really, you promise?” I say, raising an eyebrow.</p><p><br/>
“Of course, I do. A-And if I don’t, you can strike me with...”</p><p><br/>
“Lightning!?” I say, interrupting her.</p><p><br/>
“No Em-Em! A boot to the head.”</p><p><br/>
I cringe at her gamble. “Odd, but I’ll take it.”<br/>
“Alrighty. Let’s get home. I’m starving!” Sayori says, returning to her enjoyable playful tone.</p><p><br/>
“Dinner at my place tonight?” I suggest.</p><p><br/>
“Yeah!” Sayori immediately exclaims, “I can’t wait!”</p><p><br/>
With that, we sprint the rest of the way home. Homework and dinner go by uneventfully, though, Sayori is more alert than she was yesterday evening. Soon after eating dinner and making tomorrow’s lunch, I wave goodbye as I watch her leave my house with goodies for herself and her mother.</p><p><br/>
“Alright,” I say out loud to myself. “All there’s left to do is to shower and write that poem.”<br/>
Looking over to my school materials, I see a book laying on the floor.</p><p><br/>
Oh wait! This is the <em>‘Portrait of the Markov.’</em> I’d hate to disappoint Yuri about it. I’ll read that until it puts me to sleep.</p><p><br/>
Intent on following my plan through, I pack my materials for tomorrow, and head up to shower.</p><p><br/>
About 20 minutes later, I dress into my pajamas for sleep. Sitting down to write, I go into deep thought. However, with each second, it increases in difficulty. All my ideas are blocked out with memories on the day’s events. They buzz around me. My thoughts increase in volume as my mind drifts to thinking about each girl in the club: Yuri who is fearfully talking to me. Natsuki, as I worry whether she is being starved. Sayori, who is nagging me to come to club. Lastly, Monika, who is talking about her eerie poem.</p><p><br/>
Suddenly, my gaze shifts as a small gnat flies into my plane of vision. Reaching toward it, I promptly clap and kill it.</p><p><br/>
“Hang on... buzz... gnat...” I say to myself.</p><p>“That’s it! There’s my inspiration.”</p><p><br/>
With an articulate concept in my head, I diligently write my poem. Fifteen minutes later, I’m done with the last of my work for the night.</p><p><br/>
Leaving my poem on my desk, I crawl into my bed. Turning to my nightstand, I pick up the ‘Portrait of the Markov’ and read it.<br/>
Not long after, I feel myself slowly drifting to sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Okay. 10k word chapter. I don't know if the next one will be this long, but here's the second to last chapter with this closely adapted vanilla(ish?) dialogue. Personally, I'm happy with the dialogue on this one. I enjoyed making every exchange between the characters. I'll stop my vanilla comments on this note. Setting some standards... italics are supposed to represent English speech, which is opposite of what I've seen other people doing on their fics. </p><p>The poem I made for this chapter in particular actually is what sums up the title of the fic itself. Both terms: intersection and crossroad as well as the description in the poem, are based on how the us route system works for both the interstates, the U.S. numbered routes (which USUALLY travel through multiple states) and state numbered routes really function. This in itself is my teasing to how visual novels function. Considering that this visual novel in particular is made by an American, that makes this fic's name even more fitting to the concept. The number's I used are just an example, but one can poetically use any set of numbered duos of routes they can find on the real map. If further clarification is needed, ask in my comments. I'm not shy about sharing something to a curious mind. After all, the way the numbered highway routes are organized differs between countries. The example that I gave during Sayori and Emerald's phrase pertaining to their past trip will play a role in a future chapter. Yes, that is a spoiler. Though, it will be the only (very vague) spoiler I will give to my fic.</p><p>Okay. That's enough ranting from me. I'm out.</p><p>Thanks for reading this note to the end. I hope it provided some context.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Punctuality</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Groggily awakening to the Thursday morning sunrise, I go through my routine like a zombie. As I see myself in the mirror, I take note of my reddened eyes. I only can assume they’re like this from last night’s reading. I have no idea when I went to sleep, but after the four chapters I read, l feel like the tradeoff was worth it.</p><p>Finishing my grooming, I leave the bathroom to gather my school supplies, my poem, and my copy of<em> ‘Portrait of the Markov.’</em> After a quick breakfast, I’m out my door and walking to class with Sayori.</p><p><br/>Aside from our greetings when we met together at her door, we say nothing to each other. The only sound I hear is Sayori’s light humming as we walk. My bubbly spiritual sister bobbles her head to her humming, likely from an earworm repeating through her head.</p><p><br/>“Okay, Sayori. Checklist time,” I say as we reach the end of the final crosswalk before the school.</p><p><br/>“What checklist? I don’t have a list?” she says, confused by my wording.</p><p><br/>“No. It’s not a physical list Sayori. We talked about it on the way home.”</p><p><br/>“Oohh!” she says loudly. “Now I remember.”</p><p><br/>“Okay. I am going to call out what we must do for today. Got it?”</p><p><br/>“Got it!” she says, giving me a thumbs up.</p><p><br/>“On time today?” I state sternly.</p><p><br/>“Check!”</p><p><br/>“Extra food to share with Natsuki during lunch?”</p><p><br/>“Check!” she says, showing her traditional bento box.</p><p><br/>“Poems for club today?”</p><p><br/>“Check!” she says, “And not done at the last minute either.”</p><p><br/>“Good. I think that’s everything,” I say triumphantly.</p><p><br/>“Did you read the book Yuri gave you?” Sayori asks.</p><p><br/>“Yes, I did that last night. Why?”</p><p><br/>“Just my job to remind you about reading that book since I’m vice president. Besides, you made a promise to her, so you can’t break it. You have to follow through no matter what.”</p><p><br/>“I’m fine. My schedule yesterday held me up a bit.”</p><p><br/>“Are you sure you’re not lying Emerald? You look like you stayed up too late. I can see bags under your eyes. I bet you were wat-”</p><p><br/>“No Sayori!” I interrupt, “I wasn’t binge watching anime. I was serious about the commitment I made with Yuri.”</p><p><br/>“Alrighty. Just making sure.”</p><p><br/>“C’mon,” I say, “Let’s just get on to our classes. Be prepared to meet up at lunch.”</p><p><br/>Sayori nods as we part ways. I wave my farewell to her in return as my thoughts roll back to Natsuki’s behavior yesterday. She isn’t fine unless she gets help. Hopefully, it was a one-time mishap on her part. Though, I can’t help but worry that this may be a regular occurrence. What am I kidding? I’ve only known Natsuki for two days. I have to be overthinking this!</p><p><br/>I turn my attention away from these thoughts as I enter into the classroom.<br/>I’ll just have to see for myself later today.</p><p><br/>I do just that as the morning classes go by like a blur, no doubt because of my sleep deprivation.<br/>I walk into the halls, box in hand as I head outside into the school’s courtyard. Sitting at the exit, waiting for me is Sayori with an identical box in hand.</p><p><br/>“Ready to put your plan into action?!” I say, filled with excitement.</p><p><br/>“I’m ready when you are Emerald sir!” she says, mimicking a soldier’s salute to boot.</p><p><br/>Stifling my laughter, I ask, “I’m no colonel. Why are acting like some army trooper? This is your plan, not mine!”</p><p><br/>“I was in the moment, Em-em! It felt like the thing to do when you asked about it,” she says awkwardly as her face flushes faintly.</p><p><br/>“Nevermind! There’s the tree where we sat yesterday,” I say to her, point at the tree with my free hand.</p><p><br/>Sayori nods, saying nothing in reply. She probably still is trying to recover from her impulsive reaction she made a moment ago.</p><p><br/>The two of us head to the tree. Hidden on the other side of the trunk from our initial view is the pink girl in question.</p><p><br/>My petite clubmate is resting her chin on her palm, staring at the road like yesterday.</p><p><br/>Putting her box on top of mine, Sayori rushes over to her. Natsuki cranes her neck to see the source of the rustling grass as Sayori plops down onto the ground. It’s already too late for Natsuki to avoid the inevitable greeting from Sayori as she locks are her arms around the twin tailed manga fanatic.</p><p><br/>“Hi Natsuki!” Sayori shouts as she tightly holds her in a hug.</p><p><br/>“Get off me!” Natsuki demands, red in the face.</p><p><br/>“Sayori, let her go. She. . . doesn’t want that,” I say, my voice trailing off as I lose my words.</p><p><br/>“Sorry,” Sayori says meekly. “We just have something for you.”</p><p><br/>“What is it?” Natsuki asks in an annoyed tone.</p><p><br/>“Before you mention yest-,” I begin.</p><p><br/>“We packed extra food in our lunches to share with you!” Sayori declares excitedly, interrupting my attempt at trying to talk to Natsuki.</p><p><br/>“Pfft... Nice of you two to do,” Natsuki says, blatantly displaying her sarcasm. “Bet you’re thinking I don’t have lunch today like the dummy saw yesterday. Just to keep you two in the loop, I’m going to tell you the truth that I still have nothing today.”</p><p><br/>“Alright,” I say, “That answers the question I was going to ask you.”</p><p><br/>“Well, since you two won’t leave me alone anyway, I’ll eat your food,” Natsuki says, making a confident smirk as she crosses her arms. Although, it looks more like a prideful, false confident smile through her warm, pinkened face.</p><p><br/>She’s clearly trying as hard as she can to hold back a face of gratitude. There’s no point in her acting this stubborn right now.</p><p><br/>“Thank you,” I say, “I’d hate for you to end up the way you did yesterday.”</p><p><br/>“Yeah...yeah...” Natsuki says, looking back at the road, “Just get whatever food you’re going to give to me.”</p><p><br/>“Yes,” Sayori whispers loudly, clenching her right hand into a fist victoriously. “It worked.”</p><p><br/>“Let’s just get the teriyaki beef out of there for her,” I say, trying to remain calm and collected through both of the girls’ reactions.</p><p><br/>With a little bit of redistribution between our two containers, Sayori ends up with barely more than mine. Natsuki, whose food is sitting on a piece of aluminum foil, is roughly the same as my now reduced amount in the box. I took extra lengths to get this food cooked last night. The meal in question is a simple meal of cauliflower, broccoli, rice, and teriyaki beef. Though, I’m grateful I only cooked for myself and Sayori, I’m mildly annoyed both my mother and Sayori’s each stopped to get fast food instead of eating my home cooked dinner. Thus, making most of my cooking pointless. At least, I have an alternate option for the leftovers today. The three of us are sitting in a triangular shape. Natsuki sits closest to the tree trunk, while Sayori and I sit next to each other in front of the pink twin tail. </p><p><br/>“Alright. I guess we can eat,” I say simply.</p><p><br/>“Itadakimasu!” Sayori says as we each pick up our chopsticks to eat this meal.</p><p><br/>I look over Natsuki as she is taking her first bite of the beef and broccoli. She chews, swallows, then, sneaks a small smile with her now empty mouth. </p><p><br/>“Good?” I ask her.</p><p><br/>Furrowing her brow, she mutters in a low voice, “Maybe. Depends on who made it.”</p><p><br/>Swallowing her food, Sayori exclaims, “Emerald did it! He does it for me every night!”</p><p><br/>“You’re joking. The dummy did this?” Natsuki says, eyes widened.</p><p><br/>“Yep,” Sayori says, making a broad smile before filling her mouth with more food.</p><p><br/>“Any problems?” I say after clearing my own mouth.</p><p><br/>“Other than you can cook, NO!” Natsuki says with a frustrated face.</p><p><br/>“Wait a second,” I utter in slight concern. “I don’t think I put together any drinks for us today.”</p><p><br/>“You’re right! I don’t see any water bottles in our bags,” Sayori says.</p><p><br/>“Must have forgotten them this morning...” Natsuki mutters.</p><p><br/>I sigh. “Tell you what, Sayori, I’ll give you the money so you can get us drinks from one of the machines.”</p><p><br/>“That’s a great idea,” my bubbly clubmate says. “Go ahead and give me it. Just tell me what you two want!”</p><p><br/>“I want water,” I say simply.</p><p><br/>“Get me some strawberry flavored soda if there’s any,” Natsuki says bluntly.</p><p><br/>“Okay,” Sayori says happily as I hand her the money. “Be back in a flash. Don’t let anyone touch my food.”</p><p><br/>The two of us watch as Sayori heads over towards the building.</p><p><br/>“Good. She’s out of earshot. You can tell me our game plan for today,” I say, turning to Natsuki.</p><p><br/>“Thanks for doing that one,” Natsuki says before sighing in relief. “I think Sayori believes I’m some middle school girly girl. Gee...”</p><p><br/>“How many chapters you want to read today?”</p><p><br/>“We’re ending this volume today.”</p><p><br/>“Sounds good. I can’t wait.”</p><p><br/>“You’ll want to read volume two as soon as possible. No spoilers, but another character becomes friends with the girls.”</p><p><br/>“What’s the person like?” I say, curious at her reveal.</p><p><br/>“Uh-uh!” Natsuki says teasingly, shaking her head, “No spoilers. You gotta wait and see for yourself.”</p><p><br/>“Awww... I was so close too,” I say, mocking disappointment.</p><p><br/>“You’ll have to try harder than that to break me,” Natsuki says as she folds her arms and makes a cocky grin.</p><p><br/>“Hey! I got our drinks!” Sayori shouts from across the courtyard.</p><p><br/>She quickly walks, rather than running, toward us. Looks like my peaceful conversation with Natsuki is ending.</p><p><br/>“Here you go, you two,” Sayori says as she sits back on the grass in front of the tree trunk.</p><p><br/>My coral pink haired, bubbly clubmate passes us our respective drinks. After unscrewing the cap on my water bottle, I turn to look at Natsuki, who is turning her canned drink, examining it from top to bottom.</p><p><br/>“Sayori, this is pink lemonade, not strawberry flavored soda,” the twin tailed tsundere says in frustration.</p><p><br/>“Sorry. There aren’t any in the drink machines here at school,” says Sayori apologetically.</p><p><br/>“I-I don’t really hate this drink, but you could have gotten something. . . less like this can,” Natsuki says, making an attempt at hiding her true feelings.</p><p><br/>“Pink was the first thing that came to my head. It’s the same color as your hair, so I thought... uhh...”</p><p><br/>“Don’t finish that thought Sayori. I already know what it is,” Natsuki says interrupting Sayori. “I see the design on the can already.”</p><p><br/>“But it is cut...”</p><p><br/>“Sayori, just drink your soda before the lunch break ends,” Natsuki says flatly as she opens her lemonade can.</p><p><br/>I smile at the scene in front of me as I finish the last of my own lunch. Sayori, following Natsuki’s advice, opens her can, which sizzles loudly as the carbonation seeps out of it.<br/>As Sayori turns her attention back to her food, Natsuki flashes me a glimpse of the lemonade can’s design. On it is a lemon with a face and stickman arms and legs, while a lip glossed pink fruit sits above the lemon with a similar design.</p><p><br/>My only reaction is a smirk as I think of Sayori’s nice intentions and Natsuki’s tsundere tendencies. </p><p><br/>After a few more minutes, the bell rings, which signals the end of our lunch break. Thankfully, all three of us are able to finish the lunch just before the bell. Now, everyone, even Natsuki, should be full and be able to get through the rest of the day. Hopefully, an empty stomach was the only thing behind Natsuki’s mood yesterday.</p><p> <br/>“See you guys later in club!” I call to the two girls as they head off.</p><p><br/>Sayori waves to me excitedly as her farewell. Natsuki, meanwhile, turns back to me, sneaking a brief, small smile before continuing on to her class.</p><p><br/>Those two each are energetic in their own ways. I can’t say I didn’t enjoy lunch with them both. </p><p><br/>Turning away from my thoughts, I pick up the aluminum, scoop up some stray laying chopsticks on the ground, and place my water bottle into my box. With our area fully cleaned, I leave for my own class. </p><p><br/>The second half of my school day goes by nearly as uneventfully as the first half. As I hear the bell ring, I mentally prepare myself for whatever antics will go on in the club today. I’m hoping that it is just a peaceful afternoon like it was before we shared the poems. I think I better check if Yuri and Natsuki forgave each other. Putting my thoughts aside for the time being, I exit out of the room.</p><p><br/>On the way, I decide to make a detour and take a short bathroom break while I wait for some of the hallway traffic to clear. I walk into the restroom, making a beeline for the urinal.</p><p><br/>After what I believe to be roughly three minutes, I finish my business, and clean my hands. I make my very short walk to the clubroom through the halls. They are silent from the high school traffic except for the footsteps of other student I pass occasionally, and the murmurs of echoing, mundane conversations from either outside or classrooms. By the time I’m on the third floor, no students are in sight and I hear no other voices.</p><p> <br/>The clubroom is finally in sight. Seeing the open door to the empty room, but I am greeting by a faint grunting sound coming from within it.</p><p><br/>I promptly enter the room and notice the teacher’s rolling chair is missing from the front desk. I hear the grunt again, this time accompanied by a light rattling. I turn to my left, looking at the closet in the back of the room. The sounds emanate from the closet, clearing my curiosity over the source of the sound. As I get closer to the closet, I am able to make out the wheels and seat of the chair. Suddenly, the chair swivels slightly. I  immediately know what’s happening. There’s no time for guesswork with something this urgent. </p><p><br/>Jolting into action, I reach the closet and see the pink twin tailed clubmate wobbling on the chair.</p><p><br/>My intentions are clear on what I need to do, but it is already too late as Natsuki falls backwards. Time appears to slow as the petite girl tilts straight toward me with a box in hand. I open my arms in anticipation to catch her and break her fall. Further and further she goes until she reaches a thirty-degree angle from the chair and lands onto my body, forcing me down with her. In a flash, my back thumps onto the floor. My eyes close as the pain stings with the same sensation as a hard slap. The cold floor feels like it’s spinning around me as I recover and process my surroundings. </p><p><br/>I open my eyes, revealing Natsuki’s body laying on top of me. I raise myself up, feeling how light the feisty girl actually is. Suddenly, my face warms as I realize the position Natsuki is sitting on my lap. </p><p><br/>Oh god! Karma is my reward for chivalrous courteously? I did not sign up for this.</p><p><br/>Natuski comes to and turns around on my lap. Her face reddens too, first in embarrassment before transforming into rage.</p><p><br/>She jabs her elbow furiously into my stomach. She stands up, towering over me as I wince in more pain than I did during the initial impact.</p><p><br/>“Don’t touch me again you pervert!” she shouts.</p><p><br/>“You fell on me! My back is still aching from slamming into the floor!” I retort.</p><p><br/>“Doesn’t help that you held me like some little kid!”</p><p><br/>I sigh. “Look at the bright side, least ways no one saw it.”</p><p><br/>Natsuki says nothing, looking down at the floor. </p><p><br/>“Why were you even on the chair in the first place?”</p><p><br/>“I couldn’t reach my manga. They were on the top shelf!” Natsuki says, venting her frustration. “Does Monika not realize that I-I I’m... grrr...”</p><p>Natsuki’s voice fizzles out as her temper flares and grunts angrily.</p><p><br/>“You’re what?”</p><p><br/>“Sh...sh-short!” hisses Natsuki in a mixture of embarrassment and rage.</p><p><br/>My eyes widen at the realization. Looking at this feisty girl, I can only guess she’s half a head shorter than me. I’m certain Sayori is the same height as me, and Monika stands just slightly higher than the two of us. That means Yuri is the tallest one in the club since she towers a little over half a head taller than me. Natsuki is miniscule in comparison to everybody in the club. No wonder she’s ticked off so badly at this.</p><p><br/>“I’m sorry. I didn’t realize you felt so personal about it,” I say, my voice filled with genuine apologetic empathy.</p><p><br/>“No. You da-darn well didn’t, baka!” Natsuki finally takes note of the room around us. I follow suite as I notice a paper in the corner of my eye. “Ah! The manga!” she exclaims.</p><p><br/>“Please don’t be ripped or folded...” I chant again and again as we quickly pick up and scan through the various manga volumes littering the floor. </p><p><br/>“Phew!” Natsuki sighs in relief as we place the last of them into the box. “None of them are damaged.”</p><p><br/>“No harm done,” I say quickly, “Can you forgive me? I’m truly sorry and I want to put what happened a few minutes ago behind us.”</p><p><br/>Natsuki looks downward toward the floor again as she puts her box on a desk. This time I presume in deep thought instead of embarrassment.</p><p><br/>“Since everyone is going to be here in practically any second, I think I will, but...” Natsuki says, calmed by her own good outcome.</p><p><br/>I begin to sweat bullets at her impressive pause. What is she planning to do to me?</p><p><br/>“I’m still gonna tell Monika about your little heroic stunt,” Natsuki says, making air quotations on heroic. “Despite that, I still want to read with you.”</p><p><br/>“Thank you Natsuki,” I say, providing my gratitude to her mercy. “I swear on my own blood that I am not a creep.”</p><p><br/>“...better let your actions speak louder than your words,” She says flatly.</p><p><br/>I nod vigorously. “I will. I promise I’ll make it up to you. I haven’t forgotten about the novel. That’s what I’ll do! I’ll show what there is online tomorrow.”</p><p><br/>Natsuki only smirks at my offer, sharing me a look at apparent acceptance. “I’ll tell ya what I think after I complain to Monika.”</p><p><br/>I gulp. I couldn’t persuade Natsuki out of her vengeful deed.</p><p><br/>“Hey Emerald!” calls a bubbly voice from the doorway.</p><p><br/>Even worse, here comes more trouble.</p><p><br/>“Soooo...” Sayori says as stops in front of me, twiddling her indexes. “What’cha doin’ on the floor?”</p><p><br/>“Nothing!” I suddenly shout, “Natsuki and I just finished up something.”</p><p><br/>Out of the corner of my eye, I see Natsuki glaring at me hard enough to burn a hole in the wall. </p><p><br/>“Alrighty,” she says as her eyes dart around.</p><p><br/>“What do you want from me?” I ask as stand back up.</p><p><br/>“Can you come with me to get a snack?” she asks innocently.</p><p><br/>“Oh?! Natsuki took too much of your lunch away, or you just want to talk to me about something?” I say, making a sly smirk.</p><p><br/>Sayori puffs up her cheeks into a pout.</p><p>Natsuki makes a sly smirk of her own. She clearly sees we’ve got Sayori at our disposal. There’s nothing bubbly vice president could hide from us.</p><p><br/>“Meanies!” she pouts at us.</p><p><br/>Natsuki and I chuckle. “Show me the coins in your purse!” I request.</p><p><br/>Sayori does so, flipping her purse over to spill the contents out. Several clinks occur as the coins hit the desk.</p><p><br/>“That’s about enough for half of one of those cookies,” Natsuki comments flatly.</p><p><br/>I give Sayori a look that that’s filled with an ‘I know you did it on purpose’ in my eyes, which I’m sure she knows all too well.</p><p><br/>“Thankfully for you, I’ve enough change in my purse to get us the double pack from the snack machine,” Natsuki says with a hint of annoyance.</p><p><br/>Natsuki pulls out coins from her own smaller coin purse. Counting them, I see the amount is easily enough for a double pack. As she places the purse back into the backpack, I notice the lack of an accompanying jiggle of coins. “Is this all you have Natsuki?” I ask inquisitively.</p><p><br/>“Not your business, dummy. C’mon Sayori, let’s leave this freak show for a few minutes,” Natsuki says frustratingly.</p><p><br/>After grabbing all the necessary money, Natsuki drags Sayori away by the wrist out of the room. I follow them to the door and peep my head out of it.</p><p><br/>“Thanks for returning the favor Natsuki!” I call after them, “Tell me how it goes when you get back!”</p><p><br/>“Go jump in a lake, dummy!” Natsuki calls back.</p><p><br/>“Cookies here we come!” Sayori screams excitedly.</p><p><br/>Going back into the room, I dread at the fact that I’m alone in here. </p><p><br/>“Sorry for being late,” I hear a polite, pleading voice say, “Did I miss anything?”</p><p><br/>Turning to the front of the room, I see Monika placing her belongings on the teacher’s desk.</p><p><br/>“Besides Natsuki boiling like a volcano and Sayori having a bottomless pit for a stomach, nothing too much,” I say to the club president.</p><p><br/>“Sounds pretty ordinary to me,” the brunette comments flatly.</p><p><br/>“That’s right. You’ve been running the club for some two weeks now.”</p><p><br/>“It’s going on the third week by Friday.”</p><p><br/>“You certainly have learned a lot about the girls in so little time,” I say, briefly glancing at the hall in anticipation for the last club member.</p><p><br/>“I definitely can say I have,” Monika says before scanning the room. “Where’s the rolling chair?”</p><p><br/>“What?” I say, taken aback by the question. </p><p><br/>“I don’t want to get us in trouble for it. Have you seen it anywhere?” Monika asks.</p><p><br/>“Oh!” I say as my eyes widen in realization. “It’s still in the closet.”</p><p><br/>“What do you mean still?”</p><p><br/>“Natsuki was using it earlier when I first arrived.”</p><p><br/>Monika nods. “I see. So that means the teacher put her manga on the top shelf.”</p><p><br/>“Yes, I saw her taking the manga down from there. Wait? How did you know?”</p><p><br/>“The teacher spoke to me this morning about that on my way to class. She needed space in the closet, so I made an agreement with her to keep our things on the top shelf out of her way.”</p><p><br/>“Sounds simple enough. Did it something to do with you being late?”</p><p><br/>“I don’t understand your question, Emerald.”</p><p><br/>“Just trying to find the clues.”</p><p><br/>“Okay. I see what you mean. I did have a discussion with this room’s teacher about the agreement a few minutes ago. It was one of the reasons I was late today, but it mostly was just because I was talking to Sayori after my last class.”</p><p><br/>“Lost track of time, Monika?” I tease.</p><p><br/>“Maybe a little bit, but now I’m here. That’s what’s important.”</p><p><br/>“S...pfft...I’m...late...” Says a panting Yuri as she rushes into the room.</p><p><br/>We turn our attention to the violet clubmate. I’m filled with concern as I see her exhausted face. Monika gives a look of sympathy to her, attempting to diffuse any of Yuri’s fears.</p><p><br/>“That’s okay,” Monika says reassuringly. “I was late too. In fact, Emerald and Natsuki were the only ones today who were on time.”</p><p><br/>Yuri sighs in relief. “I’ll make it up to you guys anyway. I can make us tea again!”</p><p><br/>“I don’t see any harm in doing that,” Monika says. “Thank you. I could go get the water if you need a minute to catch your breath and calm down.”</p><p><br/>“I-I can do it,” Yuri stammers, her default nervousness kicking back in.</p><p><br/>Yuri walks to the closet to collect the electric tea kettle. She stops at the site near the closet.</p><p><br/>Noticing the chair in the closet and the manga box on the desk, Yuri says in confusion, “Why is all this... stuff here?”</p><p><br/>“Natsuki was trying to get her manga,” Monika and I say unison.</p><p><br/>Looking over at Monika, I smirk at our timing. She returns a sweet smile at me. </p><p><br/>“I see the kettle on the top shelf. Natsuki is <strong>that</strong> short?”</p><p><br/>“Unfortunately, yes she is, Yuri,” I answer. “She’s at least a head shorter than you.”</p><p>After moving the chair out of the way, Yuri proceeds to grab the kettle.</p><p><br/>“Hey, Yuri. You mind if I come along?” I ask.</p><p><br/>“Isn’t filling a kettle with water a one-person job?” Monika says quizzically.</p><p><br/>“Monika,” says Yuri with a surprising amount of defensiveness, “What’s wrong with getting Emerald to join in more club activities? I thought you wanted him to settle in with us.”</p><p><br/>Monika’s eyes widen at Yuri’s response. I do the same. I never would have expected Yuri to say something on this level.</p><p><br/>“Let’s get out of here!” the violet clubmate whispers to me.</p><p><br/>Not questioning her urgency, I follow her out of the room. As soon as we leave the earshot of the room, Yuri promptly hands me the kettle.</p><p><br/>“Hold this,” she says. “I-I need to use the bathroom." Yuri’s face is filled with an expression of panic. Her face begins to redden into a deep blush as she turns away from me. She rushes into women’s room, followed by the sound of loud slam of a stall, echoing along the halls.</p><p><br/>Seeing the filter on the water fountain near the restrooms, I take advantage of the situation while Yuri is in the ladies’ room.<br/>After a couple of minutes, Yuri returns from the restrooms.</p><p><br/>“You okay now Yuri?” I ask as I see her calmer face.</p><p><br/>“I-I’m fine now, Emerald,” Yuri says. “I’m sorry you had to see me while I was... I knew I shouldn’t have said that. I have no idea how Monika will react when I get back. S-she might kick me out of the club.”</p><p><br/>“I think you’re overreacting a little bit. I doubt Monika would do that. Putting all the negativity on yourself doesn’t help. To me, it looks like you are turning a light drizzle into a downpour.”</p><p><br/>“I-I always feel this way when I try to speak something on my mind. It’s so awkward and I feel like I’m disrespecting friends, strangers, anybody,” Yuri says as she turns away and breaks eye contact with me.</p><p><br/>I’m considering whether to ask what those feelings are when she tries to be more assertive. It seems too personal, and I’ve only known Yuri literally a couple of days. I wonder if her panic is related to how she was jumping in surprise yesterday when we were sharing poems? Either way, I believe she needs a little encouragement. “You were caught up in the moment. I’m sure Monika will understand that. I haven’t known you girls too long, but I can tell Natsuki has a bit of a temper. If Monika can handle her, she surely understands that your feelings went out of control earlier.”</p><p><br/>Yuri swallows, not even making eye contact as she takes several long deep breaths.</p><p><br/>“I’ll be there with you when you apologize to her. What do you say to that?”</p><p><br/>“Thank you,” Yuri suddenly says.</p><p><br/>“For what?”</p><p><br/>“Trying to be a good friend. We’ve only known each other for three days, and here you are doing your best to calm my nerves. T-thanks for b-being considerate.”</p><p><br/>“You’re welcome!” I reply confidently.</p><p><br/>“Alright. Let’s fill up the water kettle.”</p><p><br/>“I already did that,” I say as I show Yuri the kettle.</p><p><br/>“Oh! That was clever of you.”</p><p><br/>“Thank you,” I say, giving my gratitude this time. “We didn’t waste any time out here. Let’s just get back to the clubroom.”</p><p><br/>Yuri nods and we begin our short trek back to the clubroom.</p><p><br/>“By the way, Yuri,” I say, grabbing her attention.</p><p>Immediately, she looks over to me as we walk."Yes?!” Yuri says suddenly.</p><p>“What held you up today?”</p><p><br/>“I had to make up a quiz after class,” she says with a hint of worry. “I hope I did well.”</p><p><br/>“Considering how long you took on it, I can take a bet that you did just fine.” </p><p><br/>My head races through dozens of other things I could say to my taller, timid clubmate, but I stop myself. I have no idea how she’ll react if I tell her something that might worry her more.</p><p><br/>I throw all my thoughts aside as we enter the doorway of the clubroom.</p><p><br/>As I put the kettle into place so it can boil, I listen the voices of Sayori and Natsuki who have returned from their escapade for snacks. Each one of them are hold wrappers containing large cookies in their hands.</p><p><br/>“I’ll finish up the tea,” Yuri says quietly.</p><p><br/>“C’mon Sayori. Take the big oatmeal cookie, I’m not letting you get diabetes,” Natsuki says as she hugs her cookie to her chest. The twin tailed clubmate has a look on her face like she’s willing to fight to the death to keep her cookie.</p><p><br/>“I can’t agree with you more, Natsuki,” I add. “You’re not getting diabetes, Sayori.”</p><p>Sayori makes a pout, one that is clearly fake. I know my spiritual little sister is about to try something cheeky. </p><p><br/>“Meanies,” Sayori mutters.</p><p><br/>“It’s not that bad, Sayori,” Monika says, “Just let it be.”</p><p><br/>“I have to have chocolate, Monika,” Sayori retorts.</p><p><br/>I hear a shuffle beside me. I assume that to be Yuri, turning her head as it grazes her blazer's collar.</p><p><br/>Sayori slowly walks toward Natsuki as the latter begins to unwrap her cookie.</p><p><br/>“We could always just take half of each of ours,” Sayori suggests as she stops less than a meter from Natsuki.</p><p><br/>“No deal!” Natsuki says as she about to put her cookie into her mouth.</p><p><br/>“Okay,” Sayori says innocently. “Thanks for the cookie.”</p><p><br/>“Natsuki watch out!” I exclaim.</p><p><br/>Unfortunately, my warning is already too late as Sayori suddenly grips her shorter clubmate into a tight hug.</p><p><br/>“Don’t let her get too close to the cookie!” I call out to Natsuki.</p><p><br/>I have no idea whether my words went on deaf ears as I watch Natsuki flail her arms vigorously in an attempt to escape Sayori’s constricting hold. Sayori, meanwhile, is craning her neck like a hungry goose, attempting to peck a bite from the cookie.</p><p>After nearly 30 seconds of the struggle, Sayori finally succeeds in her plan to eat Natsuki’s cookie. Having accomplished her deed, she immediately releases her hold on Natsuki.</p><p><br/>Natsuki groans in defeat, eyeing the single bite in the cookie. “Fine, I’ll share with you. Just take the half you bit.”</p><p><br/>“Does she always do this?” Yuri asks from beside me.</p><p><br/>“Unfortunately, yes she does. Well... At least when it comes to food,” I reply, turning to face her, “Sayori always tries to make things go her way if it involves food.”</p><p><br/>I look back at the two energetic clubmates as they hold two different halves of their large cookies in their hands. </p><p><br/>“We’ll have to be even more careful with refreshments for now on,” Monika says as she comes over to Yuri and I.</p><p><br/>Yuri immediately cowers as Monika stands next to me. The guilt must be tearing her to shreds.</p><p><br/>I nod, “We sure will. Sayori can’t have any leeway when it comes to food, and I say that from experience.”</p><p><br/>“Thanks for the warning,” Monika says before turning her attention to Yuri.</p><p><br/>Yuri sighs deeply as she finishes mixing the tea. “Monika, I-I have something to tell you.”</p><p><br/>“What is it?” the club president says, making an inquisitive look at the violet bookworm. <br/>Yuri opens her mouth, but no words come out of it. Monika makes an encouraging, sympathetic smile to Yuri.</p><p><br/>Making my own smile, I say, “Take your time Yuri.”</p><p><br/>Yuri makes another, longer sigh. “I-I’m ...uh sorry f-for what I said earlier. It was about spending time with Emerald. I-I said it so selfishly. I should have been more straightforward. I did it because I wanted to talk to him about a book I’ve reading lately.” Yuri finally loses her voice as I see a look of fear on her face. Her nervousness must be flowing into her like a flooding ship.</p><p><br/>“Think nothing of it, Yuri. It’s water under the bridge,” Monika says, providing plenty of reassurance.</p><p><br/>“See? What did I say, Yuri?” I say, affirming my earlier statements.</p><p><br/>Yuri flashes a timid smile at me. </p><p><br/>At the moment, I decide to move away from Yuri. I can talk to her on what we’ll do today when she calms down later.</p><p><br/>I proceed to look at Monika instead who is moving back to the properly placed teacher’s chair. She flashes a smile to me. I’m under the impression that she’s figured out I helped Yuri by my statements a few moments ago.<br/>Gently slamming the desk, Monika does her best to grab the group’s attention. </p><p><br/>“Okay everyone,” she says. “Since we started kind of late, I decided that share poems first. Then, we can relax and read, or whatever we want to do afterwards.”</p><p><br/>“So, you want to mix things up?” I say, making my rhetorical question. “I’ve got no objections to that.”</p><p><br/>“Me neither,” Natsuki flatly, “I want this stuff done for the day.”</p><p><br/>Almost out of instinct, all five of us immediately pull out our daily poetic compositions.</p><p><br/>I walk over to the desk containing my bag to retrieve my own poem. I turn to Sayori and Natsuki, each holding their poem in one hand, while holding their partially eaten cookies in the other. I’m betting Sayori will probably be talking to Natsuki with her mouth full just as she does with me. Suddenly, an idea flies into my head.</p><p><br/>“Natsuki! Sayori! You two want to share with me at the same time?” I ask as I walk over to them.</p><p><br/>“If it gets this done faster, sure thing,” Natsuki says.</p><p><br/>“Ret’s mmoof it!” says Sayori, mouth full, cheeks bloating like a chipmunk. </p><p><br/>Natsuki groans as I facepalm. “How are the three of us going to do this?” The pink, twin tailed otaku asks with a hint of frustration.</p><p><br/>Sayori swallows, clearing her mouth. “Simple. We rotate our poems around until we each get our own poem back.”</p><p><br/>“Actually, that sounds like a great idea, Sayori.”</p><p><br/>I quickly pick up a desk and rotate to the other desks behind it on the column. Then, I push the two adjacent desks in front the one I just moved together, creating a table for three. “All set,” I say, triumphantly.</p><p><br/>We sit in our seats, and I hand my poem off to Sayori, who does the same to Natsuki. The latter slides her poem to me, and I slide it the rest of the way to read it. I’m guessing we’ll discuss them after all three of us have read each other’s poems. It sure would be distracting if Sayori just started talking about my poem while Natsuki or I are still trying to read one.</p><p><br/>Natsuki’s poem is named, ‘Amy likes spiders.’ A very curious title indeed. Reading through it, I take intense interest at the narrative way it criticizes ‘Amy.’ In fact, it almost feels like a complaint more so than it does a poem.<br/>After a reread, I feel content with the poem’s meaning and gently jab Sayori’s shoulder. She wordlessly takes the poem, not even taking her attention away from my poem or the cookie she is still munching. </p><p><br/>I suddenly am without a poem. While it will only be a matter of time before Natsuki gives me Sayori’s poem, I still feel like dead weight to the three of us. I glance over to Monika and Yuri, who are still sharing their poems as well. No doubt, in a deep, drawn out review between each other’s poems. </p><p><br/>I can only imagine how they’ll react to mine when they read it. I can feel my stomach churning at the mere thought of Monika and Yuri’s criticism. Yesterday was the first day with this routine, while today will be a more definitive version of their writing style.  My mind flashes to my poem I wrote last night. </p><hr/><p>Gnats</p><p><br/>Here comes that swarm again to infuriate me<br/>Circling my body in all directions in their assault<br/>What do you want? Is it my smell?</p><p>No. You’re here to riddle my body with your eggs<br/>Still wrong? You intend to show me something in your persistence<br/>Pah! That does not matter. I have the weapons I need to stop you<br/>All the chemicals on this shelf in my shed, away with your annoying harassment</p><p>No! How dare you flee from each assault I unleash on you!<br/>My only option is my own retreat<br/>Into my own home I go, hiding from the assaults until the next venture<br/>My door shuts, I have my security as my eyes fearfully stare at the onslaught through my window</p><p>No! No! I shout as my eyes spot a blur rocket pass in front of me<br/>Stop! I can’t escape it! One of you entered into the confines of this home!<br/>My eyes shut and my hands cover my ears as I do all possible to fend off this one weakness... a gnat.</p><hr/><p>A heavy nudge puts me out of one of my rare cases of photographic memory serving me right. I turn to an aggravated Natsuki, attempting to the shove the next poem into my face.</p><p><br/>“Take it, dummy!” she whispers.</p><p><br/>I do just so, but say nothing in reply to her. Though, I flash her a frustrated look, which she promptly ignores as she eats the last of her cookie.</p><p><br/>I take my first reading of Sayori’s poem: ‘Bottles.’ Instantly, I notice her improvements to her poem. The symbolism is obvious. The bottles are the mind, and sunshine balls are the happy thoughts. These bottles are her security. Correction, they were her security. My own thoughts begin dwell on things I promised myself I’d never bring up again. I see my vision blur as my eyes become puffy from my tears.</p><p><br/>As I read the final two lines about her echoing thoughts booming in her head, I can only envision pain within a deep void. Her poem is so bittersweet. What made write something like this? She hasn’t discussed anything much about this to me specifically. </p><p><br/>My eyes gradually dry as time passes. There’s definitely no need for a reread on this poem. </p><p><br/>Soon, we all have our original poems once again, completing a full rotation. I still feel my heated face as I turn to the other two members in my makeshift group.</p><p><br/>I shrug off my emotional thoughts. Instead, I try to take the motivator’s role. “I presume all three of us are ready to discuss the poems.”</p><p><br/>“I’m ready to tell you two what I liked,” Sayori says happily.</p><p><br/>“Go ahead,” Natsuki says nonchalantly as she rests her chin on her palm.</p><p><br/>“What did you find, Sayori?”</p><p><br/>“Emerald, yours felt like a mix of Natsuki’s and mine. What made you write it?”</p><p><br/>“Nothing. A gnat was buzzing around me when I was writing, and I caught it.”</p><p><br/>“That sounds stupid,” Natsuki mutters.</p><p><br/>“Well... I also kind of meant it to be used as an interpretation of anything that annoys someone.”</p><p><br/>Natsuki huffs.</p><p><br/>“Does something annoy you a lot, Natsuki?” Sayori asks innocently.</p><p><br/>“You have your own personal gnat swarm?” I ask in a slight tease.</p><p><br/>“Me?! I don’t let things annoy me that easily.”</p><p><br/>“Really?” I say, making a sly smirk, “What happened a few minutes ago with the cookie then?”</p><p><br/>Natsuki’s face, predictably, flusters as she makes her retort. “That was just one time over a simple cookie. It’s not like anything else will make me flip out.”</p><p><br/>“Sure,” Sayori says, joining in the teasing.</p><p><br/>“Can’t we talk about something else,” Natsuki says, still irritated at our teasing.</p><p><br/>“Of course,” I say, breaking free of my mischievous stint. “Why don’t we talk about your poem?”</p><p><br/>“Yeah, what about it?”</p><p><br/>“It told a story!” Sayori exclaims.</p><p><br/>“That’s not what I wanted it to do,” Natsuki retorts.</p><p><br/>“What’s its intention?” I ask, genuinely curious of Natsuki’s reasoning.</p><p><br/>“My poem is supposed to tell about how someone has a weird interest. Everybody doesn’t understand it, and they always prejudge you.”</p><p><br/>“It sounds pretty specific,” I comment, “Is it someone here in the club?” </p><p><br/>Natsuki says nothing in response. She must have been caught of guard by my questioning.</p><p><br/>“N-no!” the pink clubmate stammers, slightly frustrated again. “Something like this can be applied to anyone.”</p><p><br/>“In that case, I bet everyone has a secret favorite thing they like,” Sayori adds. “Emerald might have one.”</p><p><br/>Looking at Natsuki’s raised eyebrow, I turn to Sayori and shake my head vigorously. I desperately hope Sayori won’t embarrass me with a childhood story as I plead her to stop.<br/>Sayori says nothing more, making a sly smirk as she stops herself short of exposing a dirty secret.</p><p><br/>“Moving on,” I say a couple of times to deter Sayori further.</p><p><br/>“Yeesh! If you say so,” Natsuki says after the second repeat.</p><p><br/>“Time to talk about my poem,” Sayori says. The look on her face seems like she’s been waiting for this moment all day.</p><p><br/>My blood goes cold as some of my lingering thoughts fester up into me again. </p><p><br/>Please, for Pete sake, Sayori don’t tell anyone the real reason you wrote about this. </p><p><br/>“What’s your poem supposed to do?” Natsuki asks with a slight hint of annoyance.</p><p><br/>“It... it... it uh... it’s.” Sayori’s voice trails off, searching for her words. </p><p><br/>I jump at my chance to shift the line of questioning. “Does it have to do with your writing style?”</p><p><br/>“Yes, Em-Em...erald. What’s the word?” Sayori puts her index on her lips, tapping them as she tries remember the term. “Happy... sad... together...kind of like sweet and the opposite of it.” </p><p><br/>“Bittersweet?” Natsuki says, slightly uncertain herself. </p><p><br/>“Yeah! That’s the word! Bittersweet!” </p><p><br/>“Well...” I say to her, “I’m impressed. I never expected you to write something on this level you’ve written here.”</p><p><br/>“I like writing poems with the mixture of happiness and sadness. The way I see it is like sunshine and rainclouds. Then, you combine the two together and you get a rainbow.”</p><p><br/>“So, that’s your illustration to describe how bittersweet works. That’s fantastic you’ve been able to talk about it that way.”</p><p><br/>Natsuki grunts, cursing under her breath.</p><p><br/>“What’s got you into a sour mood?” I say as the two of us turn our attention to her.</p><p><br/>“You guys are supposed to be impressed my poem, but here I am impressed by <strong>both</strong> of your poems,” Natsuki confesses.</p><p><br/>“Okay. No problem. You trying to start a revolution with your writing style or something?”</p><p><br/>Natsuki, flustered and irritated stands up. “Give me a couple of minutes. I’m going to the bathroom.”</p><p><br/>As she exits, I call back to her, “It’s not a bad thing! I actually liked today’s poem better than yesterday’s! The style is very good!”</p><p><br/>“She’s not stopping Em-em,” Sayori whispers her comment.</p><p><br/>I sigh. “Well... I guess we technically discussed all our poems. Want to go ahead and share with Monika or Yuri?”</p><p><br/>“I want to show mine to Yuri first. You mind sharing with Monika first?”</p><p><br/>“Personally, I actually wanted to share with Yuri last, so that works out perfectly.”</p><p><br/>Looking up at the two better versed poets, now finished with their discussion, Sayori and I part ways to our respective new partners.</p><p><br/>“What do you have in store for me today, Monika?” I say as I walk over to the club president.  </p><p><br/>“Hehehe. I saw your little group with Sayori and Natsuki. How did that go?” she asks with genuine interest. </p><p><br/>“It went well... at least until Natsuki ditched us just before Sayori and I split up the group.”</p><p><br/>Monika turns to the now sharing Yuri and Sayori by the window, the latter of whom glances at our direction. “I see. Jealously? Or is she just being plain stubborn?”</p><p><br/>“Probably the first one, but the second one isn’t exactly out of the picture,” I say as I roll my eyes.</p><p><br/>Monika giggles again. “Either way, it sounds like her.”</p><p><br/>“’Said something about trying to impress us, but hated that she was impressed by both my poem and Sayori’s.”</p><p><br/>“I’ll read it then. We’ll see what makes it so impressive together.”</p><p><br/>“Sure,” I say as I hand Monika my poem. “I bet Natsuki will be back when we start discussing it.” </p><p><br/>With that, Monika reads my poem. I watch her various facial expressions as she reads. I feel myself sweating each time she raises her eyebrow, frowns, puffs her cheeks, and even folds her tongue.</p><p><br/>After reading a couple of minutes, Monika’s eyes finally roll from her paper to me. “Emerald, what did Natsuki specifically say about your poem?”</p><p><br/>“She said to me that it seemed an awful lot like her writing style mixed with Sayori’s.”</p><p><br/>“Seems like a pretty accurate statement, but...” Monika’s voice trails off.</p><p><br/>“But, what?” I say suddenly.</p><p><br/>“Well... yours is definitely an amalgamation of the other girls’ writing styles.”</p><p><br/>“Can you specifically explain what extent my piece is as a fused writing style?”</p><p><br/>“In short, Natsuki’s criticism was the way it was because her style and Sayori’s are the most dominant in the poem. In fact, Sayori’s is the primary one with Natsuki’s playing second fiddle.”</p><p><br/>“Okay. That mostly was my intent. It actually was one of the reasons why I got them together in a group today.”</p><p><br/>“I wasn’t finished yet Emerald. I have something else to share.”</p><p><br/> My eyebrows rise at the brunette’s reveal.</p><p><br/>“The intent of the poem actually is similar to my writing style. It’s hidden pretty deep in your poem’s meaning, but I faintly see that I’ve planted a seed for your writing style as well.”</p><p><br/>I stare at my piece intensely as Monika places it on the table for us both to view. I follow her hand as she directs me across various parts of my poem.</p><p><br/>“I personally use short interjections in some of my poems as well,” Monika says as she points to each instance where I’ve written no at the beginning of each line. “Why don’t I show you my poem I wrote for today.”</p><p><br/>I take her poem with no resistance as the brunette poet hands it to me. It’s titled ‘Save me.’ After reading it, I’m baffled not only by its stark contrast from the expectation made by the title, but the poem itself is bizarre in the sense that it has several 1-word lines followed by a large gap before the final words: ‘Load me.’</p><p><br/>I look back up to Monika, then back down at the paper in my hand.</p><p><br/>“Why do you have your eye closed like?” Monika says suddenly.</p><p><br/>“Oh!” I exclaim, opening my regular blue orb. “I’m just trying to see an alternate perspective.”</p><p><br/>“Can you explain what you mean by that? “</p><p><br/>“I don’t know personally, but it just feels to me that each of my eyes provide me a different view. I mostly just do it unconsciously. Plus, since my eye is green like yours, my head must have gone into autopilot and let my emerald orb attempt to understand the poem differently than it would with both my eyes.”</p><p><br/>“Interesting,” Monika says, putting her index finger on her lower lip. The brunette’s eyes widen as she realizes her line of questioning. “Sorry for bringing us into a tangent.”</p><p><br/>“It’s fine. You asked a question. We can still get right back on track.”</p><p><br/>“Yeah. So, what did you think of my creative use of space in the poem?”</p><p><br/>“I’m mostly surprised by the format. I’ve never have seen that done until you showed me it in the poem you gave me,” I say as I fold my arms in seriousness.</p><p><br/>“Now that you’ve seen my example, do you understand what I mean about your writing style?”</p><p><br/>“I kind of do, but why are you so interested in my writing? This is only the second day.”</p><p><br/>“It’s pretty important you know how to write well these days. That’s a skill for scholarships, college essays, and even for writing letters or emails in some careers.”</p><p><br/>“I don’t know if I personally will go anywhere near the last one.”</p><p><br/>A third, much quieter giggle erupts from Monika. “It’s more of a mindset than it is an actual skill. The employers like complex mindsets. That’s a good quality for problem solving.”</p><p><br/>I nod, taking in Monika’s words carefully. She’s certainly would be a great life coach mentor, and she says she isn’t a good people person. </p><p><br/>Then, Monika’s face changes to an intense, stern expression, starkly contrasting her lighthearted facial expression she’s held through our whole conversation. I feel my spine go cold at her sudden change.</p><p><br/>“Your writing style, quite literally is sitting at a fork in the road,” Monika says, sounding almost cryptic. “What exactly motivated you to write this?”</p><p><br/>“I just saw a gnat, and all my thoughts from yesterday just blurred together. I wrote this before I went to bed.”</p><p><br/>Monika’s eyes widen. “You can’t be serious?! This is what you wrote when you were exhausted by the end of the day? You improved that much in a single day because of an insect?”</p><p><br/>I wordlessly nod in reply.</p><p><br/>“From what I can see about the poem itself, a few tweaks with your style, and you will be writing something similar to what Yuri or I have been able to create. On the other hand, the same can be said for changing it into a style akin to Sayori’s and Natsuki’s.”</p><p><br/>I finally find the courage to form my words. “Monika... This sounds way too eerie. In fact, it almost sounds like your giving me a prophetic message.”</p><p><br/>Monika goes silent, maintaining her serious stance.</p><p><br/>“I know you want me to be successful, but you have to remember that I joined as favor for Sayori. I’m just trying to be courteous and show my best interest. In hindsight, I don’t have the same appreciation toward literature like you or Yuri do. However, I can that I am learning a lot as I’ve been trying to assimilate into this club.”</p><p><br/>“I understand. Just promise me you’ll take my words into consideration, and make your changes on your own accord. There is no rush with this advice,” Monika says, this time in a more professional voice.</p><p><br/>“Okay,” I nod, “I have to carry on and share this with Yuri, or else we won’t have time after everyone shares their poems.”</p><p><br/>“Go on. Maybe she can give you some good pointers too.”</p><p><br/>“Thanks for the thoughtful advice,” I say with a small smile.</p><p><br/>Monika returns my smile as I grab my poem and turn to head to Yuri. </p><p><br/>I can only feel a mix of stress and hopefulness for Yuri’s criticism. Perhaps, she can give better clarity on my poem’s identity. Besides, I clearly can’t make anything on Yuri’s level. After all, the poem is only my second out of dozens I’ll be writing.</p><p><br/>As I approach Yuri, I briefly glance to my right and notice Sayori sitting in a desk, doodling stickmen. </p><p><br/>“I just finished with Monika,” I say to her as I pass her.</p><p><br/>She nods before getting up from her desk to share her poem one last time for the day. </p><p><br/>I return my attention to Yuri who is now looking in my direction.</p><p><br/>“Y-you ready to share?” the violet bookworm asks timidly.</p><p><br/>“I am. You’re the last person to read my poem today.”</p><p><br/>Yuri’s eyes narrow, putting her gaze onto the paper in my hand. “How do you feel about what you wrote today compared to yesterday’s poem?”</p><p><br/>I scrub my free hand across the back of my neck nervously. “I have mixed feelings about it, especially from what Monika told me.”</p><p><br/>“What did she find in your poem?” Yuri asks, shifting her gaze back to me.</p><p><br/>“I think it’s better if you read it yourself,” I say as a turn my paper over, revealing the words written on it to her.</p><p><br/>Yuri scans her eyes from my right to my left, likely reading each line. After reaching the bottom of my paper, Yuri’s face fills with a horrified look. </p><p><br/>As her eyes lock with mine, she says, “Sorry Emerald. I should have asked to hold your poem, or we should have sat down at a desk.” Her voice is filled with anxiousness as she desperately attempts to amend her error. </p><p><br/>I don’t know why Yuri is taking her mistakes so hard. Sure, it’s a little awkward, but nothing too serious or offensive. I appreciate that she is trying to be polite if that is her intent. Though, in hindsight, her expression and mannerism while she’s like this looks unintentionally cute. </p><p><br/>“Calm down, Yuri,” I reassure, “This was my fault. I was the one caught in the moment. I should have been the one to hand it to you, or at least considered sitting in a desk.”</p><p><br/>Yuri nods, still filled with a diminishing worried expression.</p><p><br/>“All I want to know is what you found about my poem when you read it.”</p><p><br/>“Okay. It’s just... I feel like I would be redundant if I said too much about your poem. My advice would probably be too similar to Monika’s.”</p><p><br/>My face falls as some of my burning hope shrinks. Yuri thinks the same things about my poem as Monika did.</p><p><br/>“Though, there is one thing I want you to know for certain, Emerald.”</p><p><br/>My eyes widen, “What is it, Yuri?”</p><p><br/>“I see two important elements in your poem that I believe may have drawn inspiration from my writing style.”</p><p><br/>My face fills with firm anticipation.</p><p><br/>“Those two elements were: the fact that you used a symbolic representation and the wording you made in the last line. That final line in your poem even feels reminiscent of something I would probably write. No. The final triplet even feels similar to my style.”</p><p><br/>To hear that from Yuri makes me feel even more uncertain than I did earlier. “I vaguely understand what you mean, but yesterday you said you were in the middle refining your style.”</p><p><br/>“True, but the improvements you’ve made have truly impressed me. I don’t think anyone could have anticipated this much progress in so little time. I can only see you getting better from here.”</p><p><br/>I furrow my brow. It’s quite annoying to hear something so encouraging, but nearly identical to what someone else just told me. </p><p><br/>Yuri looks to me fearfully. “I’m sorry if it sounded repetitive. I can’t really express this to you any other way, but...” Her words trail off. She can communicate so well on paper, yet here she is, stumped on her own words. It looks like some kind of fear is just consuming poor Yuri. </p><p><br/>My violet clubmate looks away from me, her face glowing red with a deep blush of embarrassment. Her eyes quickly roll in my direction. After making her glance at me, she turns here gaze away from me even faster, and begins nervously stroking her long strands of hair lapping over her shoulders.</p><p><br/>Finally realizing how long I’ve been silent, I speak up. “You know what, I’m sorry Yuri. It’s just the end of the day, and I kind of feel more irritable right now. I understand what you mean by repetitive.”</p><p><br/>“Alright. B-But, maybe you shouldn’t read m-my poem today,” she says, regaining her voice a little. “All I’ve done is make you feel uncomfortable like I did to Natsuki yesterday.”</p><p><br/>“No. You haven’t done that to me at all. If anything, I feel a bit better sharing my doubts with someone. I probably just need to sleep this off or something.”</p><p><br/>Yuri nods before stretching out her hands toward me with paper in hand, showing me her poem. Her arms quiver slightly as she holds it.</p><p><br/>Relieving her of the pressure, I take it out of her hands. Now holding her composition in my hands, I read the title, ‘The Raccoon.’</p><p><br/>The piece itself is far more detailed than the previous day’s poem. One line catches my eye: ‘The raccoon, an urge.’ My stomach churns as I read it. Something feels painful about it, and the raccoon definitely is symbolic, possibly of what is written on the line. Considering it keeps returning to retrieve the bread, I wonder what the bread represents?</p><p>It must take a lot to push through her conscious to ‘feed’ the raccoon so many times.</p><p><br/>“How did you find my poem, Emerald?” Yuri asks, filled with more composure than she did earlier.</p><p><br/>“I see symbolism in here. What’s the representation here?” I say simply, looking back up at Yuri from her poem.</p><p><br/>Yuri closes her eyes, sighing deeply. “Well...” she begins cautiously, “I made it with a general idea, but it did originate from something personal.”</p><p><br/>“Something you’re considering sharing?” I ask.</p><p><br/>Yuri shakes her head vigorously. “No. No. It mostly came from something I encountered when I read a novel last year.”</p><p><br/>“Don’t worry, I was just curious and wanted to see if I could find any clues to the puzzle,” I say as I attempt to reassure her and return the conversation to a calm atmosphere.</p><p><br/>“I understand now,” Yuri says, “I really don’t want to go to much into the inspiration for this poem.”</p><p><br/>“I’ll respect that. We can keep this discussion nice and short for you if we need to.” I guess Yuri wasn’t expecting anyone to take this specific route of questioning with this poem.</p><p><br/>“I suppose you’re right. It doesn’t look like we have too much time left if Monika is going to let us read together after we share.”</p><p><br/>“Yeah. Let’s get ourselves back on track. We’ll take this conversation your way.”</p><p><br/>Yuri nods as I hand her back her paper. </p><p><br/>“In short, this poem,” Yuri begins confidently, “Is meant to represent a dirty obsession as it consumes the narrator.”</p><p><br/> “That sounds like the surface level information I found my reading as well.” I direct Yuri with my hand to the line I saw earlier. “You wrote here that the raccoon is the urge. Can you explain how it fits with the bread and the knife in a little more detail?”</p><p><br/>“I can.” Yuri breathes in again. “Raccoons are a pretty dangerous animal, so I felt that if you managed to feed one, it would be a risk versus reward scenario.”</p><p><br/>I nod slowly, taking this portion of her explanation into my mind.</p><p><br/>“The knife,” Yuri continues, “Is the tool that triggers the act of releasing that bread to the raccoon each time.”</p><p><br/>“I’m guessing the bread is the desire of the flesh that the raccoon consumes. Then again, I’d rather hear the author’s explanation,” I say, making an inviting smile.</p><p><br/>“Hmmm... You’re partially right, but uh... the raccoon is hungry each time when it comes back,” Yuri says as her confidence begins to fade.</p><p><br/>“The narrator still wants to give the raccoon its food,” I add to her vague reasoning.</p><p><br/>“But, if the narrator does feed the raccoon, it might enter the home and hurt him or her.”</p><p><br/>“So, what does that fully mean in your terms for the raccoon’s bread?” I ask once again.</p><p><br/>“Emerald. The idea works as a whole more than the individual parts do. The conscious gives way with each act, becoming weaker as time passes. However, when the narrator realizes this information, it is already too late, and he or she is trapped in a dilemma. It’s kind to feed the raccoon, but not the right moral action because of the risk of danger. Since, the raccoon has already been fed, it will come back wanting more, so if the narrator stops feeding it, the raccoon will attack her. However, if he or she continues feeding it, the situation only worsens.”</p><p><br/>Yuri’s confidence has returned and that was the best possibly explanation for her poem. Where does it come from? Why is Yuri so shy when has the ability to do this? Then again, not my job to judge her for this. I don’t know the full extent of her personal problems.</p><p><br/>“Okay. Times up between you two! I don’t need to hear her poem now,” says a squeaky, frustrated voice. Next, a pink blur slams her paper onto the desk.</p><p><br/>Yuri jolts in surprise. I furrow my brow at the rude display.</p><p><br/>“Natsuki!?” I exclaim, “Why did you that? You could have given Yuri a heart attack.”</p><p><br/>“Bull. I already shared with everyone else, you two are dragging your stuff too long, so I gotta take my turn now,” the pink clubmate says, slightly irritated.</p><p><br/>“Well, you could have been more tack about it,” I say.</p><p><br/>“You took so long that you missed the look on Sayori’s face when I shared with Monika before she did.”</p><p><br/>I turn around to see Sayori and Monika sharing their poems, most likely delayed by Monika’s extensive explanation of her deep poem. Then, I turn back to Yuri’s panicked expression. I don’t know if she can keep explaining any more of her poem in the condition, she’s in right now. Of course, that’s saving she wasn’t done sharing with me.<br/>I know I’m going to regret this after the two fought yesterday. I groan before taking a deep breath of my own. “Listen, since we’re all here together like this. Let’s end it the way we started it.”</p><p><br/>“You don’t mean...” Natsuki manages to say before I cut her off.</p><p><br/>“Yes, we’ll finish as a group of three. I wanted to read with you anyway Natsuki, but I also wanted to talk to Yuri about the book she gave me. So, if you two don’t mind, can I sit and read with you both afterwards?”</p><p><br/>“Yes!” Yuri says in a rare stint of excitement. “I-I mean... I’d be happy to if Natsuki isn’t offended by me sitting with you two.”</p><p><br/>“Fine. Just keep your stuff to yourself, please,” Natsuki says blankly. </p><p><br/>Yuri nods. “I wanted to sit on the floor like you two anyway.”</p><p><br/>“Why?” I ask.</p><p><br/>“I-I’ve kind of been having some back pain lately.”</p><p><br/>Natsuki and I glance over at each other. The look I’m able to see on her in the short moment radiates so much sarcasm that it practically says, ‘Hey! You think so, Igor?!’</p><p><br/>Turning back to Yuri, I give a more thoughtful comment, “That posture must be hard on you when you read.”</p><p><br/>Yuri nods knowingly at my empathy.</p><p><br/>In hindsight, I believe Yuri’s been occasionally standing with a slight forward hunch while we’ve been talking today. Is her pain that severe from reading like that all the time, or does she just hold a hunched posture so much that it’s taking a toll on her? Either way, her body will eventually shift to that shape permanently if she continues to do it so often.</p><p><br/>“C’mon! Are you going let me share your poem with you, Yuri?” Natsuki says, still somewhat annoyed.</p><p><br/>“What about my poem?” Yuri asks.</p><p><br/>“I already heard enough of it in your discussion with him.” Natsuki points at me, trying to make her point clear. “If anyone else asks, I’ll still tell them that you shared it anyway.”</p><p><br/>“Yeah... in the most technical terms,” I mutter under my breath.</p><p><br/>Yuri straightens posture, standing her full height as she is handed Natsuki’s poem.</p><p><br/>Our discussion on Natsuki’s poem doesn’t last for too long, mostly because the meaning is short and hard hitting. I already have a general idea of Natsuki’s poem, so I choose not to contribute too much, especially after the twin tailed clubmate’s frustrated reaction earlier. I watch as Yuri’s face features change as she reads the poem. It must really be making her gears grind in her head. Her questions afterwards are far more thoughtful than yesterday as the violet bookworm seems to have a better interest to understand Natsuki’s writing style. Some of her questions were: ‘What are you intended to represent? Does it convey the narrator as an outcast?’ The most curious was, ‘Where do you intend to take your ideas next from what you did to make this composition?’ I’m mostly impressed by her commitment to understand Natsuki’s intent with her writing.</p><p>Yesterday, the shy, violet bookworm was talking down to the feisty pink clubmate, now she likely see’s her as another writer like her. Did the poem today hit something deep in Yuri? Or was it really just a communication problem? She sounded as enthusiastic about Natsuki’s poem today as she did during our discussion yesterday. </p><p><br/>During the whole ordeal, I felt like a mix between a mediator and a third wheel. As we reach the end of the discussion, I consider whether to ask if the two have forgiven each other. Then, I think of Natsuki’s reaction to my questioning. Since the two clubmates have gotten along pretty well today, it might be safe to say that they moved on from yesterday’s hiccup. Besides, Sayori probably knows a little more on it if she talked to either of them since their argument. Best case scenario, I can ask the bubbly vice president.</p><p><br/>“Okay everyone!” Monika calls across the room. “I think we can take a good 30 minutes from here to spend our time together.”</p><p><br/>Natsuki sighs in relief. “Finally, it’s over, we can read our stuff.”</p><p><br/>“You got your copy of <em>‘Portrait of the Markov,’</em> Yuri?” I ask her.</p><p><br/>“I do. I was planning to reread part of it today,” the violet bookworm replies.</p><p><br/>“I’ve got mine,” I say as I go to my bag. I rummage through it until finding the familiar rough surface of the cover. Pulling it out of the bag, I raise it upward, presenting it to anyone around me interested in my business.</p><p><br/>Natsuki narrows her eyes skeptically. “You’re going to read with her too? Emerald, don’t you remember what we agreed on earlier?”</p><p><br/>I turn to Natsuki and shake my head vigorously. I hope my gesture is clear to her. She can’t use that ‘blackmail’ she made with me yesterday. In fact, it might be even worse after what happened in the closet today.</p><p><br/>Natsuki says nothing else as I walk over to her. Whispering into her ear, I say, “Get another volume you want to personally read. We’ll just have to read fewer chapters today. I promised Yuri that I’d read the book she bought for me.”</p><p><br/>“Fine,” Natsuki whispers back harshly, “You still owe me with that novel.”</p><p><br/>“Okay.” I nod before temporarily parting with the pink otaku.</p><p><br/>“Everything ready?” Yuri asks as I turn back to her.</p><p><br/>“Yes,” I reply, “We can go and sit under the window if you’re ready now.”</p><p><br/>With everything in place, the two of us move over to the wall. We crouch, and prop ourselves against the wall. Yuri’s back remains completely straight. The violet clubmate comfortably sits next to me on my right as she opens her book.</p><p><br/>“Wait a moment,” I interject.</p><p><br/>Yuri turns to me attentively.</p><p><br/>“How will we keep up with each other in two different copies?”</p><p><br/>Yuri’s eyes dart around nervously. This isn’t exactly a picture book like the manga, so we can’t just share and discuss each page. Can we?</p><p><br/>“I-I don...umm...” Yuri stutters. “I have no idea!” she says suddenly.</p><p><br/>A plop on the floor and grunt ring out from my left. My head almost makes a full 180 as I turn to Natsuki.</p><p><br/>“Here,” she says as she reaches over to us.<br/>The pink otaku grabs my copy and prompt puts it on the floor between us. Next, she gestures to Yuri to hand her the other copy. Yuri does so, and Natsuki opens the book, placing the left, front cover on my right leg, while setting the back, right cover on Yuri’s left leg.</p><p><br/>“There!” Natsuki says sternly, “Now, you can do exactly what I did with <strong>this</strong> dummy yesterday. Just share your freaking book, and leave me be for a few minutes. Then, you better let me take him for the rest of the time we have, Yuri.”</p><p><br/>Gulping nervously, Yuri nods. </p><p><br/>I certainly am going to enjoy reading with them both here together. “Let’s get started and appreciate the time we do have today,” I say to the two of them.</p><p><br/>Immediately, the pressure of our conversation fades as Natsuki opens her manga and Yuri turns the page in the book.</p><p><br/>“Where did you stop on your last reading?” Yuri whispers.</p><p><br/>I pick up my copy to my left, investigating where I placed a bookmark in it before falling asleep last night. I turn the page of my bookmark and notice the beginning subtitle for the fifth chapter of the book. “I read a total of four chapters last night,” I whisper back to the violet clubmate.</p><p><br/>“I suppose we can read through chapter five, and maybe a little of chapter 6 if there is enough time.”</p><p><br/>I nod contently as I put my book back on the floor.</p><p><br/>As Yuri turns the beginning of the fifth chapter, I fill with suspense as I wonder what will happen to the book’s protagonist, Elyssa.  <br/>I read the information on the open pages, taking in every last bit of it like a baby would drink its milk. As soon as I finish reading the pages, I turn to Yuri and notice she’s already looking my way. The instant our eyes lock, she recoils slightly, face reddening. </p><p><br/>“T-turn the page?” she whispers. </p><p><br/>I nod, providing her the necessary answer.</p><p><br/>“A-Ask me again when you finish the n-next ones?” she whispers in an even softer voice.</p><p><br/>After reading for what I believe to be roughly 5 minutes, I hear a light rattle followed by footsteps. I look up to see Sayori leaving the room. </p><p><br/>“Restroom...” my spiritual sister silently mouths to me as she glances at me.</p><p><br/>I turn back to the book as Sayori exits the room.</p><p><br/>“I’ve got some chocolate I can share with you two,” I say in a low voice.</p><p><br/>I pull out small bag from by pocket containing about a dozen small pieces of chocolate.</p><p><br/>Natsuki turns her attention to me, eyeing the chocolate. I can see a faintly visible impatient look in her eye. Yuri, on the other hand, has a look of far more excitement.</p><p>Natsuki furrows her brow.<br/>“Wait...?” the pink clubmate says, “Won’t we smear that on our books.”</p><p><br/>Yuri’s face falls a little, but then she her eyes widen. “Are there nuts in it?” she asks.</p><p><br/>“No,” I say flatly.</p><p><br/>She sighs in relief. “I-I have a nut allergy,” she stammers meekly.</p><p><br/>“Well, you told me that a while ago, Yuri,” Natsuki comments. “Good thing you asked the dummy. Knowing him, he probably would have put a choco-nut puff in front of your mouth, and you would have eaten it right out of his hand.”</p><p><br/>I feel myself sweating from Natsuki’s description of such a scenario. I glance at Yuri on my right, noticing she’s rather flushed as well. “Perish the thought...” I hear her mutter.</p><p><br/>“I have some napkins, so its no problem,” I say as I gather my mental bearings. </p><p><br/>I sanitize my hands before pulling out small, white napkins from my pocket. Then, I gently place 1 chocolate into two of the napkins, and hand them to both of the girls.</p><p><br/>I look at each of their faces as they munch on their chocolate. Natsuki seems to be enjoying the food just like she did yesterday, but Yuri looks as if she’s enjoying the chocolate even more than the pink twin tail. Barely audible humming emanates from the violet bookworm as she chews. </p><p><br/>I think I might have a chocoholic on my hands. If that’s the case, I wonder if Monika has any type of a sweet tooth. If the club president does, then no wonder they enjoyed Natsuki’s cupcakes a couple of days ago. They sure have the right person to bake for all four of them whenever the group wants to have a good snack while they read.</p><p><br/>After swallowing her chocolate, Natsuki asks, “You wanna switch over to the manga?”</p><p><br/>“How many pages left in the chapter?” I ask Yuri, turning to face her.</p><p><br/>“3,” she says after clearing her own mouth of the sweet snack.</p><p><br/>“It won’t be long, I can read pretty fast,” I say to the pink otaku.</p><p><br/>Natsuki smiles genuinely. “Hurry up. Hit me up with another chocolate, so I don’t get bored waiting on your sorry butt.” She holds out her napkin, impatiently waiting for her second round of sweets. </p><p><br/>It’s hard for me not to notice Natsuki’s nicer attitude. I wonder if the chocolate made her day or something? I place two pieces on her napkin, fulfilling her desire.</p><p><br/>“Thanks,” she silently mouths.</p><p><br/>I turn back to Yuri as I place another chocolate on her napkin.</p><p><br/>The violet bookworm’s eyes widen in surprise. “I-I didn’t even ask...” she stammers in a mixture of shock and delight.</p><p><br/>“It’s only fair,” I mutter before plopping a chocolate into my mouth.</p><p><br/>I turn my attention back to the book, ready to use my speed-reading skills. I hope I don’t miss out on any of these rich details in my rush.</p><p><br/>It turns out by the end of the chapter; Elyssa discovers the first confirmation that someone is stalking her because of her history.</p><p><br/>The total time it took to finish the last three pages was about 3 minutes, but in reality, it was two and a half. Unfortunately, the first reading with Yuri has come to an end. I gently move the book further over to Yuri’s lap from my own right leg.</p><p><br/>I move my copy from between myself and Natsuki before sliding next to the pink clubmate.</p><p><br/>“You ready?” she whispers.</p><p><br/>I nod, mentally prepared for the content I’m about to see.</p><p><br/>Natsuki swaps the manga she was reading with the first volume of <em>‘Parfait Girls,’</em> and opens the manga. The pink clubmate smiles happily as her eyes scan the illustrations on the page. My own eyes examine the dialogue bubbles and images with heavy interest. <br/>It turns out that the group meets a boy who is highly interested in their activities they do after school. Minori appears to be skeptical of him, while the others are welcoming him. By the end of his first talk with the group, the boy, Kurhan, states he’ll visit the club again soon, and is somewhat interested. Though, he mentions he probably won’t have time visit them too frequently.</p><p><br/>“Does Kurhan appear too often in the series?” I ask Natsuki.</p><p><br/>“The writers make him out as the lead male character, but he typically disappears for five or so chapters, then he waltzes in and sticks around for three or four chapters,” Natsuki replies, “That’s Kurhan’s cycle because the main characters are girls.”</p><p><br/>“Okay. Odd...” I say awkwardly.</p><p><br/>“Sometimes these writers do weird things that work out pretty well. Being the main male can work if it’s a romance focused on him, but this series definitely is not that. The girls are the focus here, not him. Though, I’ll spoil this tiny bit of the story, another boy does show up much, much later. That’s all I can explain without throwing the entire plot at you, dummy.”</p><p><br/>“Seems like we’ve got a lot of reading sessions ahead.”</p><p><br/>Natsuki nods. “I’ll be waiting for every single one we do. We had a pretty good day today too.”</p><p><br/>“Yeah, I think we might have a long-term routine in place.”</p><p><br/>“Maybe...” Natsuki says, her voice trailing off.</p><p> <br/>Then, I notice the pink clubmate’s eyes aren’t focused on me. Her focus looks like its enough to burn a hole through whatever she’s looking at. Following the direction of her gaze, I notice Yuri intensely focused on reading her book, or at least it appears that way. Her eyes are rocketing back and forth, reading the content on the pages, but her facial expression suggests otherwise. She almost looks as if she is about to sweat bullets. Suddenly a thought hits me, did Yuri eavesdrop on our conversation? Then again, how could she not hear it since we were all next to each other. </p><p><br/>“I-is there a problem?” she stutters as she looks up from her book.</p><p><br/>“No,” I say flatly.</p><p><br/>Natsuki’s facial expression seems to suggest otherwise.</p><p><br/>I, on the other hand, do my best to deescalate the twin tailed clubmate’s anger.</p><p>“I’m sorry. Natsuki forced me to read this with her, so I could find out if there is a novel in the series we’re reading.”</p><p><br/>Instantly, Natsuki drops her frustrated face. She now has a face that a mixture between blank confusion and skepticism. </p><p><br/>I gave Yuri the explanation that Natsuki made with me yesterday, but I did sugarcoat it some. I don’t want to lie to Yuri. I’ll just have to deal with Natsuki later. </p><p><br/>“I don’t think I properly told you how I felt about our reading together today,” I say to Yuri politely. “How did you find it?”</p><p><br/>“I can say I felt a little nervous reading with someone else together like this,” Yuri says with slightly more confidence. “But at the same time, I liked sharing the book with you. I really want the chance to discuss it with you the same way you and Natsuki do.”</p><p><br/>“That’s good to hear,” I say. “I agree with what you said. It is a shame we didn’t get the chance to talk about any of the <em>‘Portrait of the Markov’</em> today. If only we started on time today...”</p><p><br/>“If you two did that, I wouldn’t get the chance to read with the dummy,” Natsuki says. </p><p><br/>“Why don’t one of you just read with Emerald during lunch?” A jovial voice calls from in front of us.</p><p><br/>The three of us turn our heads forward and see the face of Sayori. The bubbly vice president stares at us curiously as she squats on the floor, putting herself equal to our level. </p><p><br/>“You mean one on one alone?” Natsuki asks. </p><p><br/> Sayori nods, making only an innocent smile.</p><p><br/>“Uh...nope!” Natsuki says in a sassy voice. “I’m not bringing my manga in my bag all day. I know it’ll somehow get damaged.”</p><p><br/>“I guess Emerald and Yuri could read together on their own...” Sayori says, her own voice trailing off.</p><p><br/>From the corner of my eye, I see Yuri’s face pinken as she gulps, likely out of fear. Does Sayori not realize how she’s wording her suggestions? I know she’s trying to help and keep everyone's thoughts optimistic, but she should know she’s putting Yuri on the spot.</p><p><br/>“Umm... Um... Uhh...” Yuri stutters, unable articulate her thoughts.</p><p><br/>“Okay everyone!” Monika calls out from the teacher’s desk. “I think that’s long enough for the day. We’ve gone over our usual time.”</p><p><br/>Clubs are allowed to meet until 17:30, which is a little over 2 hours after the final bell at 15:15. So far, I’ve only been in the club up until 16:45. Sayori has vaguely mentioned that the club didn’t make use of the full time available. My guess is as good as anyone’s if this is the first day a meeting has dragged on to the wire with the full time. </p><p><br/>“We’ve been reading for about 40 minutes now,” Monika continues, “We need to hurry and clean up before the janitor chases us out of here and the school gets locked up.”</p><p><br/>“40 minutes?!” Natsuki exclaims, “How late is it?”</p><p><br/>“17:25... wait! Now, it’s 17:26,” Monika replies.</p><p><br/>“Oh god,” Natsuki says with a worried look, “I gotta be home by six or my dad’s gonna be furious.”</p><p><br/>“You can get a head start out of here if you would like,” Monika offers.</p><p><br/>“No. I’m making sure my manga is in the closet safely, then I have to go,” Natsuki insists.</p><p><br/>“Your manga have to go on the top shelf,” Monika and I say in unison.</p><p><br/>“Again?” We continue.</p><p><br/>“Stop!” we speak, this time with Sayori joining in the synchronized reaction.</p><p><br/>Suddenly, Sayori begins cackling with laughter. Next, Monika gets the humor of the situation as she makes a hard belly laugh. Their combined laughter feels so infectious. To me, the sounds of their voices are even funny as my own resistance breaks, and I chuckle along with them as well.</p><p><br/>After about thirty seconds of our laughter, I finally notice Natsuki’s furrowed brow and folded arms. Immediately, I stop myself from laughing anymore. As quickly as it started, Monika and Sayori follow suite and the laughing ends. </p><p><br/>“Not getting any younger...” Natsuki mutters. </p><p><br/>“Sorry,” Sayori says.</p><p><br/>“We’ll help you, Natsuki,” Monika says. “I’m serious that we really can’t stay too much longer.”</p><p><br/>“I-I can put your manga on the shelf for you,” Yuri offers nervously. </p><p><br/>“No thanks. I don’t need your help. I am just as capable as everyone else,” Natsuki says harshly.</p><p><br/>“How about instead, I put both the kettle and the manga on the shelf? I won’t do to help either of you, I’ll do as a convenience,” I ask, attempting to calm Natsuki down.</p><p><br/>“Fine. Only because you’re saving everyone some time, and I know you won’t damage anything.”</p><p><br/>“Alright. Everyone just pass over the manga and kettle, and I’ll do the honors.”</p><p><br/>That’s exactly what the club members did. Yuri left to dump the leftover tea, while Natsuki and Sayori went to grab the manga boxes. Monika cleaned the room of anything on the floor. The club president placed the ‘<em>Portrait</em> <em>of</em> <em>the</em> <em>Markov</em>’ copies on the desks, and collected all the paper and pencils to throw into the necessary trash or recycling bins.</p><p>I went and stood patiently at the closet to collect the manga boxes and kettle. I act on my previous offer as each box, a total of 3, are passed to me, one at a time. After each one is in its proper place on the highest shelf, Yuri arrives with the now cleaned kettle. I add it to the top shelf before I’m handed the electric heater. It ends up being the heaviest object I lift as I have a minor struggle to put it on the shelf at such a height. Thankfully, the top shelf is only just barely above my head.<br/> I finally am able to get the heater on the shelf and push it further back to make sure it cannot fall onto anyone opening the closet. Its final resting place is on the right side of the shelf, while the manga boxes sit on the left. As I lower my arms to their normal height, I hear gentle footsteps walk away from me. Turning on my heel, I see Monika slowly walking away. </p><p><br/>The club president turns to me. “I was a little worried something might fall off the shelf on you if that heater bumped it,” Monika says with a small hint of awkwardness. “So, I was... kind of ready to help you if it came to it.”</p><p><br/>“I didn’t even notice you,” I say firmly. “Please just let me know you’re there if there’s a next time this happens. I appreciate the thought though.”</p><p><br/>“Understood,” Monika replies flatly.</p><p><br/>That seemed a little uncharacteristic of Monika. I know for sure she was watching me like a hawk. </p><p><br/>As I attempt to process what just conspired, I don’t recall wobbling like Natsuki did on the chair earlier. Though, I did have the heater on the end of the shelf first, I know my arms reached the shelf quite easily. Ultimately, I don’t believe Monika had a real reason to hover over me. Then again, I don’t know what’s going through her head. I shouldn’t judge her. I don’t know the reason why. Hopefully, she was acting in good faith. Either way, this isn’t a good time to press her about the issue. For now on, I think Yuri should handle this sort of lifting since she’s the tallest one in the class. If the violet bookworm won’t do it, I hope there’s a safe, sturdy stool somewhere.</p><p><br/>“Okay everyone. I think we’re all cleaned up,” Monika says before grabbing her own belongings and pulling out the classroom’s key.</p><p><br/>With all of our belongings in hand or in our backpacks, we exit the room. Carefully sliding the door shut, Monika locks the door. </p><p><br/>“See ya guys tomorrow!” Sayori says happily, waving to everyone.</p><p><br/>“Sayori, you do realize we all can walk outside together?” I comment.</p><p><br/>“Not me,” Natsuki says bluntly, “I’ve gotta get home right now!”</p><p><br/>“Okay,” Monika says kindly, “Get home safe.”<br/>Natsuki nods before quickly walking off.</p><p>“Later!” she calls back to us with a tiny hint of genuine happiness.</p><p><br/>“Thanks for nice day!” I call after her.</p><p><br/>“See you tomorrow for real!” Sayori adds.</p><p><br/>The pink clubmate turns around, making a warm smile to acknowledge our farewell. </p><p><br/>“Yuri, Monika, you guys want to walk out with us to gate?”</p><p><br/>“I-I don’t mind,” Yuri stammers. “I guess it would nice.”</p><p><br/>“I’m on board,” Monika says confidently.“ Actually, I should be asking why we don’t do this everyday when we leave.”</p><p>“Instead,” I offer, “Why don’t we start today?”</p><p><br/>“Not a bad proposition,” Monika, “I guess this can be another activity we can continue, circumstances permitting obviously.”</p><p><br/>With everything established, the four of us begin our walk out of the school.</p><p><br/>“Okay. It’s Thursday, so I should ask an obvious question. What is everyone doing for the weekend?” I say, attempting to start a conversation.</p><p><br/>Sayori and Monika both roll their eyes at each other before returning their attention to me.</p><p><br/>“Well...” Sayori begins innocently, “Monika and I have plans to meet up this weekend, don’t we?”</p><p><br/>Monika nods. “Yes Sayori, we do. My schedule still is clear for most of the day Saturday. As long as no emergencies pop up, we’ll still be able to hang out all afternoon.”<br/>“What sort of things are two going to do?” I ask.</p><p><br/>Sayori turns and winks at Monika. “Oh! Lots of things, but when did you get so interested in what I do, Emerald?” the bubbly VP teases slyly.</p><p><br/>I feel my face heat with embarrassment. “I have a right to be concerned for your wellbeing,” I retort. “Nevermind... changing the subject. What will you do this weekend Yuri?”</p><p><br/>“I have to clean my house throughout this coming weekend,” Yuri replies. “It’s nothing too much.”</p><p><br/>“Alright,” I say as we reach the final door to exit the building. </p><p><br/>I open the door for the girls. “Ladies first,” I say politely.</p><p><br/>“Chivalry is dead,” Monika comments to me with a smirk. “This isn’t the twentieth century.”</p><p><br/>“Is that so?” I counter, “Well... after you.”</p><p><br/>“Isn’t that just a rewording?” Monika asks knowingly.</p><p><br/>“No. A more neutral phrase,” I reply flatly to her rhetoric, raising my eyebrows. “This isn’t about chivalry. This is for the principle of courteously, which is timeless.”</p><p><br/>“You can’t argue with a principle,” Sayori comments as she walks through the door followed by a silent Yuri.</p><p><br/>“But,” Monika objects, “You apply it differently according to the circumstances.”</p><p><br/>Monika walks through the opposite door beside the one I’m holding open.</p><p><br/>Realizing I can’t out talk the former debate club president, I exit through the door dead last. I’m greeted with the bright colors of the late afternoon sun, sitting low in the sky allowing elongated shadows of trees and lampposts to run rampant in the scene of the front gate.</p><p><br/>“Looks like the beginning of the end...” Sayori mutters as the four of us stare at the gate in front of us.</p><p><br/>“Yep,” I say in a tone mixed with flatness and disappointment.</p><p><br/>“I better take my leave then,” Yuri says.</p><p><br/>“See you tomorrow,” I say. “I hope we’ll get to read and talk more about the <em>‘Portrait of the Markov.’</em>”</p><p><br/>“Same here,” she adds as she begins to stroke her hair nervously. “T-Thanks for the l-lovely time today.”</p><p><br/>“You’re welcome. Get home safe.”</p><p><br/>Yuri face flusters as she nods. With our farewells exchanged, the violet bookworm walks away. I turn my attention back to the two remaining girls.</p><p><br/>“You two weren’t just teasing my question earlier? I mean... you were serious about Saturday, right?” I ask, unsure of how to word this awkward affirmation.</p><p><br/>Sayori nods. “We are doing it for real. Are you serious about coming with us?”</p><p><br/>“I’m assuming you two are just going either do things related to the club or are going to mall for clothes,” I say. “If that’s the case, I’m definitely not interested, especially in the second option. You’ll just use me as a butler to hold your clothes.”</p><p><br/>“Emerald, if you believe we’re going to do stereotypical ‘girly’ things, you can sit at home and do your hobbies,” Monika comments. “I can promise that the two of us do a huge variety of things throughout the day. We can accommodate even more if you decide to come.”</p><p><br/>I put my hand on my chin in thought. Monika is definitely being pretty considerate. Why so? ...For helping me settle in more with the group?</p><p><br/>“You made a decision yet?” the brunette club president asks, breaking me out of my deep thoughts.</p><p><br/>“I have 1 more question.”</p><p><br/>“Ask away."</p><p><br/>“Is this a club outing?”</p><p><br/>“I can make it a little one if you would like to come.”</p><p><br/>“Well...” I say, trailing off. “I’m not certain at this very second, but I do have Sayori’s email and she can text you my decision later.”</p><p><br/>“How about I do even better than that, and I give you my email instead,” Monika offers. “That way, we can communicate with each other directly.”</p><p><br/>“Makes sense,” I say flatly. My nerves are tinkling inside me. The most popular girl in the school is offering me her personal contact information. A lot of people are going to spread rumors about the two of us if they find this out.</p><p><br/>With emails exchanged, the two of us send confirmation texts to each other. Monika’s arrives on my phone saying, “This is literature club president Monika. Is this Emerald?”</p><p><br/>Meanwhile, the text I sent was, “Hey. Is this Monika’s email? My name is Emerald, and I apologize if you got this by mistake.” Slightly less formal, but Monika seems like someone I’ll be talking to a lot.</p><p><br/>Suddenly, I get a reply. It reads, “Hello Emerald. I’ll put you into the chatroom with the rest the club soon. Btw, look behind you.”</p><p><br/>I turn around, seeing a slyly smirking Monika as a big rush of coral pink bashes into me, wrapping itself around me tightly in a hug.</p><p><br/>“Hurry up. I want to get dinner!” my hugger whines.</p><p><br/>“Alright. I’m almost done,” I say, annoyed with my spiritual sister’s tactic. All the while, Monika chuckles at the scene unfolding.</p><p><br/>“...Haha...It looks like you’ve...pff...really overstayed your welcome,” Monika manages to say through stifled giggles before regaining her composure. “You two should get going before it gets too late.”</p><p><br/>“Okay. I’ll get back to you either this evening or tomorrow about my decision,” I say, resisting Sayori as she attempts to drag me by the wrist.</p><p><br/>“Sure thing! Take care you two!” Monika calls out as we part ways.</p><p><br/>“Bye Monika!” Sayori yells as she looks back to give her a jovial farewell.</p><p><br/>As we walk back home together, my thoughts only dwell on all the great things that have happened today. Natsuki is in a good mood, and was willing to let Yuri sit with us. Yuri opened up to us. Now, Monika and Sayori are inviting me to spend some time with them on Saturday. I hope no onlooker is thinking I’m in some harem. I mean...how do explain to somebody that you’re the first and only boy in a club with girls who are waiting on new members?</p><p><br/>Just after crossing the second intersection, Sayori suddenly walks in front of me. I grind to a halt as I sternly lock my eyes with her.</p><p><br/>“Em-Em,” Sayori says worriedly, “You won’t have enough time to cook tonight, will you?”</p><p><br/>I shake my head. “What did you have in mind?”</p><p><br/>“Doc’s Wumbo!” she says excitedly. “I want a shake.”</p><p><br/>“Sayori it’s March,” I say flatly. </p><p><br/>“But, it’s not cold, right?” she says, raising her eyebrows up and down.</p><p><br/>“Nice try,” I say.</p><p><br/>“Please...” the coral pink bun pleas with folded hands over her chest.</p><p><br/>“Hmm...” I say, mocking myself a thinking pose.</p><p><br/>“I’ll...I’ll do...” she stammers, looking for a compromise.</p><p><br/>“Do what?”</p><p><br/>“I’ll...uh...help you clean your bathroom Sunday.”</p><p><br/>“Really? You’re that desperate.”</p><p><br/>She nods vigorously.</p><p><br/>“Okay. I hope you don’t forget and you follow through on the favor you’re doing for me,” I say as I begin walking again, this time turning around and making a left at the intersection to head to Doc’s Wumbo.</p><p><br/>“Thank you Em-Em. You’re still getting the shake?” Sayori calls as she catches up to me.</p><p><br/>“Yeah...” I say flatly as I trail off, focusing my attention on the destination ahead.</p><p><br/>It’s not too much longer before we see the iconic W arch over the building. The two of us enter into the fast food chain and make our to-go orders. I order a simple fish sandwich with a soda, while Sayori orders large fries, a burger, and a strawberry shake. Thankfully, the food prices are cheap, so this stuff isn’t too much of a hit on my wallet.</p><p>After a few minutes, our orders arrive and we promptly leave the restaurant for home.<br/>“Don’t eat up your food, Sayori,” I say to my hungry companion. “You’ll have nothing left by the time we get home.”</p><p><br/>Instead of an answer, I get a loud slurp. Turning my full attention to Sayori, I see her moving her drink away from her face. “I’ve been waiting for this shake all day,” she pouts as she puffs her cheeks.</p><p><br/>A short, uneventful walk home brings us back to our homes. I pull out my key in anticipation.</p><p><br/>“You want to work on homework together, or can you manage the work alone this evening?” I ask Sayori.</p><p><br/>“Go on. We’ve been out a lot later than usual, Em-Em. I’ll be ok,” Sayori says thoughtfully.</p><p><br/>“Alright. Don’t fail anything. Enjoy the dinner!”</p><p><br/>“Will do. Take care. See you in the morning.”</p><p><br/>We promptly part ways. I unlock and enter my family’s home. Setting my food bag down, I turn to take off my backpack. Thinking about my workload, this seems like it will be a late evening. I follow my routine of homework, dinner, and showering, which takes two and a half hours to complete this particular time. Like the night before, I exit the shower to write my poem. What possible things could take my interest right now? Think of a word, any word to make a poem from. Suddenly, it flashes into my head, straight from the neurons in my brain. </p><p><br/>Quicksand.</p><p><br/>Taking the next half hour to write, I put my thoughts and anxieties to use in my poem. I have no idea how everyone will react to it, but I know I am not making this to appeal to anybody in particular. All my work is finally completed, I jump into my bed to read the <em>‘Portrait of the Markov.’</em></p><p>A few minutes later, sleepiness kicks in, and I turn off my light. As I lay in my darkened room, I realize something about Elyssa in the book. Her personality vaguely reminds me of Yuri’s own. They both act so awkward, and are over analyzing everything around them. Elyssa kind of has a reason to do so, but Yuri has no reason to have a fearful outlook like that.</p><p><br/>Finally, I pass out, falling into a good night’s sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Panic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Friday begins for me with its same routine of waking and getting ready. The same routine of meeting Sayori and walking to school. I also know for certain that the same routine of morning classes are ahead as the two of us enter the school’s gate.</p><p>“You sure you have enough money for yourself and Natsuki if she needs any food?” I ask Sayori as we’re about to split off for the day’s classes.</p><p>“Don’t worry. Mama gave me some money this morning when she found out you cooked nothing last night,” Sayori replies. “Hopefully, Natsuki will have her own lunch today.”</p><p>“I hope so too, Sayori,” I say as we enter into the building. “I’m off. Got to get to class. Stay focused today.”</p><p>“Okay. See you later at lunch... or at club,” Sayori says as she turns to head for her class.</p><p>“Wait! Sayori!? You’re not serious about your suggestion yesterday with Yuri?” I call after her.</p><p>My ‘sister’ turns her head, flashing me a smile. “You’ll be fine. She’s warming up to you a lot,” she says encouragingly.</p><p>Those are the final thoughts I’m left with as I turn in the opposite direction and head to my classes for the morning.</p><p>Another mundane routine of morning classes go by. It being Friday makes this day, in particular, seem to drag even longer. Finally, it is time for the lunch break. Wasting none of the allotted time, I promptly exit the room at the sound of the bell. Not paying attention to anyone’s words in the classroom, I walk in the hallway in deep thought over Sayori’s earlier words.</p><p>I wonder what Yuri even does during lunch? She probably reads. Then again, who knows if I’ll even be able to find her during this break. If anything, she’s in the library reading. Not many students would dare go there during the break unless they actually are doing some type of schoolwork. I have a better chance talking with Sayori and Natsuki under that tree today.</p><p>As I head for the exit to the courtyard, I hear some heavy panting behind me. Turning around, I see the point where two hallways meet like a crossroad intersection. I look to my left, following the source of the panting. At a corner on the end of the hallway, I see a flash of violet turning the corner.</p><p>It can’t be her. If it is then... she’s in some panicky state...</p><p>My curiosity tinkles inside of me. I want to be sure, but any number of students could purple hair through dye or natural color.</p><p>My legs move almost as if on their own accord. I have to see to be sure, right? As if being pulled by a magnet, I head after the purple blur along the same hallway I saw it travel only moments before. Reaching the end of the hall at the corner, I see the blur again turning another corner on the right side of the hall. Following further, I make my first left onto the next hall, travelling until I reach the blur’s turnoff, two rights down from my entry onto the hall. Again, the purple blur is visible upon my turn, only this time I’m able to distinguish the purple figure. The color of the individual is indeed the long, violet hair of the club’s resident bookworm. Yuri continues her rush, not turning her attention to anything on either side of her. Finally, she passes through a pair of doors.</p><p>What? Where does that door even lead?</p><p>Reading a notice beside the pair of doors, I see it lists its destination of the roof.</p><p>Just then a ping sounds on my phone. I look down to it to see a message from Sayori.</p><p>“You went to Yuri afterall?” she asks in the message.</p><p>“I think I found her,” I type back before sending.</p><p>I immediately head through the doors to the roof. As expected, I begin to climb stairs to access the roof. The stairwell is rather wide, indicating this area as public and not a maintenance access. Odd... considering, I saw no other students after my final turn. As I reach the top, I hear the clatter of a door closing. Looking to my right, I see the exit to the roof. Almost automatically, I head through the door to the roof with no expectation for what scene may be unfolding outside.</p><p>On the roof, I see a bench with a waste bin next to it on my right. On the left, I am able to overlook the courtyard where I sat the last two days. There in front of me is Yuri hyperventilating. Her thoughts don’t appear to be focused on her surroundings as I stand behind her.</p><p>“Oh... uhh... huuph...It... ugh...again,” she hisses quietly between her breathes.</p><p>Oh god. Is she having some type of panic attack?</p><p>I say nothing as I continue listening to her.</p><p>“I knew shouldn’t have had such a lig...” she begins, her voice regaining a little strength.</p><p>She turns, looking over to the bench. Then, her eyes roll toward me. She jolts as she turns her full attention to me, making a small “Eeep!” as her eyes lock with mine. The violet bookworm hugs her chest tightly with a sweaty, greasy redden face. Her cheeks are soaked by a thin stream from her tears.</p><p>I suppose Yuri has spotted me out of the corner of her eye.</p><p>“E-E-Emerald!” she says, her face filled with intense panic. “G-Go! Go on and eat lunch with Natsuki and Sayori. I’ll see you l-later in club. I-I... I’m sorry you had to see me like this.”</p><p>Yuri is clearly trying to push me away from the scene of her episode. Deep inside me, something feels a little off about this. Obviously, she’s came here for isolation and to cool down. At the same time, I don’t know if this area is off limits during lunch. I hope her thinking is clear enough while she’s in this panicky state. I was looking for her, and this is what I get when I find her. Who knows what she might do while she’s like this? Maybe I can cool this off a little bit...</p><p>“I actually was trying to find you anyway, but I didn’t expect it to be like umm... this,” I say awkwardly, trying to make some progress. After all, it was my genuine truth that I wanted to see her during lunch. “I was going to ask if we could read together during lunch break. That way I could separate my reading time fairly between you and Natsuki.”</p><p>“Really?” Yuri asks as she eases her grasp on her own chest.</p><p>I nod silently.</p><p>Yuri walks over to the bench, gently sitting in it on the left side. She makes a long, moaning sigh as she places her hands on her knees. Her face is craned downward toward the floor.</p><p>I copy the bookworm’s actions, albeit with a louder plop as I sit on the other end of the bench.</p><p>She squeaks again. “Let... me... calm... down... f-first,” she harshly breathes through her exhaustion.</p><p>I turn my attention to her entire figure, noticing the now exposed ‘<em>Portrait of the Markov’</em> copy on her lap.</p><p>I slide toward her on the bench. Thankfully for Yuri, I’m not too close to her as the bench has enough space for three people.</p><p>“You wanted to read on your own during lunch?” I ask as I eye the book more intently.</p><p>Yuri silently nods before sighing again.</p><p>“Deep long breaths...” I suggest to her.</p><p>Not making any sort of acknowledgement to words, she suddenly starts doing just so. After about a minute of deep breathing, I see some composure return to the violet bookworm’s face.</p><p>“You feeling a little better?” I ask.</p><p>She wordlessly nods once again.</p><p>I feel like it’s best if I don’t ask how Yuri ended up in her current predicament. It could be a trigger, or I might be reopening an emotional wound. Instead, I need to get her to do something that helps her feel more comfortable and deescalates her stress. “Want to try and read now?” I offer kindly, “Something tells me you’ll feel even better if you do.”</p><p>An indecisive expression sprawls across Yuri’s face.</p><p>“I finished the rest of chapter 6 last night. I was hoping we could talk about it as we read it.”</p><p>Yuri blinks as she puts her hands on the book’s cover. Her arms quivering slightly as she manages to move the book between us. She’s still completely silent as the book grinds to a halt.</p><p>“Let’s just keep things calm and slow,” I say. “I...uh was just making a suggestion.”</p><p>“Well...” Yuri says before making a long pause. “I-I personally wouldn’t mind reading t-together again. Th-Th-That... is if you want to still do it.” Nervous stammering completes the violet bookworm’s sentence.</p><p>I put my full attention on Yuri’s face. She is looking toward the courtyard below, using her left hand to play with a strand of her hair.</p><p>I grab the right side of the book and place it onto my left as I slowly move closer to Yuri.</p><p>Yuri turns to me, flushed. Her breathing begins to pick up a little.</p><p>“I-I’m sorry,” I say as I retract my movements. “We don’t have to hold the book like we did yesterday.”</p><p>“N-n...No!” Yuri says suddenly.</p><p>“Too close or you don’t want to do...?” I attempt to ask as my own voice fails me.</p><p>Yuri tightly hugs her chest once again as she begins to hunch forward. “I-it’s just my b-back.”</p><p>“Hurting?” I ask, guessing the implications of her statement and body language.</p><p>“Y-yeah, we can’t exactly sit on the ground here, can we?” Yuri says solemnly.</p><p>“Prop yourself up straight,” I instruct her suddenly.</p><p>Yuri scoots backward on the bench, adjusting her posture. Meanwhile, I grab the left side of the book cover to add it to my righthand one.</p><p>“There!” I say triumphantly. “Now, you and I can read it comfortably.”</p><p>“Your arms...” she says, her voice trailing off.</p><p>“They’ll be fine. I can easily do this for the rest of the break.”</p><p>“No, I meant your left arm will obscure the pages.”</p><p>“Oh,” I say, dumbfounded. I never considered that through my impulsive actions.</p><p>I move my hand to the book’s spine below the open pages. Almost as if by instinct, Yuri moves her left hand to hold the left side of the book. Now, the book at least is safely suspended by three hands, all while Yuri is comfortably sitting against the bench.</p><p>“I feel a lot better like this,” Yuri says quietly.</p><p>I look over to Yuri who is looking back and forth between me and the book with a face of satisfaction.</p><p>Making eye contact with her with a grin as long as her hair, I put my full attention on the book.</p><p>After a couple of minutes of reading, a confident voice rings through my ears. “Libitina is so supportive in this scene. It really displays how much she is <strong>the</strong> only reliable, genuine ally to Elyssa.”</p><p>That sounded so much like an actual, professional reviewer’s commentary. Yuri seems like she’s back to her confidence. All her problems have washed away whilst she’s refuging in what I strongly presume is her favorite pastime.</p><p>“This story really has taken you out of reality. Hasn’t it?” I say, mixing my comment between a tease and a compliment.</p><p>“I suppose it does,” Yuri says, not even turning away from the book.</p><p>“Something I’ve personally noticed so far is how similar Elyssa is to you,” I say, remembering my mediation from the previous night.</p><p>“How so?” Yuri asks inquisitively.</p><p>“It’s just her mannerisms and her timid nature. She has a good reason for it, especially from what is going on in the chapters we’re reading right now.”</p><p>Yuri’s eyes narrow intensely at the book, making no response. I’m under the impression that she is processing my description.</p><p>Some 20 seconds later, I hear Yuri’s reply, “I see what you mean about Elyssa’s anxieties. I’ll admit I... er... have some communication issues.”</p><p>“Yuri, we all have some type of imperfection in us, plaguing everyone daily. Yours isn’t as bad as you think it is.”</p><p>Yuri intensely stares at me.</p><p>“Think about it. You’re talking with me now, discussing a deep subject no less, yet you’re putting your own self-esteem on such a low worth.”</p><p>“I-it’s not that important is it?” she asks.</p><p>“It can be, but support from other trustworthy individuals help with that even more than your own self-worth. As they say, <em>there is no I in team</em>.”</p><p>Yuri blinks.</p><p>“Listen, I know I’m a boy, and it can sometimes may make me look unapproachable. However, I’ll be happy to help you manage if you need it. Sayori will do it too, should she find out about any of this. She teases everybody, but she means well deep down. So, you’re not alone in this Yuri. I won’t tell anyone about what I saw you do today.”</p><p>“Thank you, Emerald,” Yuri says, red faced like a train crossing signal.</p><p>With that, we return to our reading. After roughly five pages, a familiar disturbance rings in my ears. Going into autopilot, I think of Natsuki, but as I check my surroundings, I remember I’m not with the pink otaku. Instead, I’m with the purple poet. Wait!? That means...?</p><p>I hear shuffling beside me. “I’m sorry!” Yuri hastily squeaks, deeply red in the face once more.</p><p>Her arms quiver and she gradually releases her grip on the book. Taking full control of the book, I leave open on the current page, and place it into my lap.</p><p>“Stomach ache?” I ask, hoping it not to be a repeat of my lunch break on Wednesday.</p><p>Yuri shakes her head as she hugs her midsection just below her chests.</p><p>“I only had a cup of yogurt this morning,” she murmurs quietly.</p><p>“Is that why you ran...?” I trail off, glancing at her stomach quickly, then back to her.</p><p>Yuri extends her legs forward and puts her palms on the seat of the bench, preparing to pick herself off the bench. However, she never gets up from it. Her breathing only begins to speed up. Yuri has to be frozen with fear. Oh no! I trapped her with my question. It must feel like a lose-lose situation regardless of her decision.</p><p>“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have asked about it,” I say mournfully, showing my remorse.</p><p>“N-No!” Yuri stammers. “You said you were willing to help, so I think I can tell you.”</p><p>I nod, ready to listen to her explanation intently.</p><p>Yuri makes a long, deep sigh as she places her palms onto her lap. “It happened just like it did now. Right before my last class ended... my stomach had a mind of its own.” The violet bookworm closes her eyes tightly. “I-I grabbed myself like I wa...was just doing, only I pushed my... m... b...” Yuri’s red face deepens its color until she is glowing fit to burst. “I’m really sorry! I’ve said too much!” she quickly squeaks. Her palms clench into fists in her lap. Her breathing increases once again as she moves her fists to guard her chests.</p><p>I can only vaguely guess by that gesture that whatever happened earlier had something to do with her chests. Clearly, she must feel really guilty about what she did. “I’m the one who should be sorry,” I say. “I shouldn’t have brought it up so soon if you felt <strong>that </strong>uncomfortable. Either way, I wish you didn’t have to go through all that mess. I can only imagine how you felt about everyone’s reactions around you. Lots of people are embarrassed when uhh... your body gets vocal.”</p><p>Yuri’s blush softens to a pink as she opens her eyes. Despite looking almost in tears, there in the purple pupils, are the look of her fear, fading away like the morning fog.</p><p>“Here is what I’ll do...” I quickly pull out my phone, glancing at the time. “We’ve only got a couple of minutes left for break. I’ve got a couple of cough drops and some of the chocolate from yesterday. You can have them, if anything it’ll trick your stomach that you’re eating something filling, which should keep it quiet for the rest of the day.”</p><p>“What about you?” Yuri asks worriedly. “I kept you from eating them... didn’t I?”</p><p>“I’ll be fine. I can get peanut butter crackers for myself right before club. That’ll hold me until I get home. I wish you could do that too, but,” I smirk at the dilemma. “Your allergy sure makes it hard for me to be problem solver.” I chuckle at the humor I’ve made out of situation. “A wrench in my plans, so to speak.” It’s cliché, but what else can I say about this perplexity.</p><p>Yuri makes a small smile as I stand up. She seems like she’s getting the humor. I had to lighten us up from the otherwise somber conversation we’ve had for the past few minutes.</p><p>I gently place the book on the bench, taking extra care to not leave any folds in the pages. I take the small chocolate bag out of the side of my backpack before retrieving three cough drops from my pocket. “Here you go,” I say to her, presenting the cough drops in my right hand, while holding the bag in my left hand.</p><p>Retaining her smile as she grabs the snacks, Yuri asks, “What brand are these?”</p><p>“The cough drops?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Falls. They have some vitamin C in them.”</p><p>“<em>OK</em>.”</p><p>“Here’s your book,” I say to her as I pick up the copy from the bench. “See you later at club.”</p><p>“Same,” she says as she adds the book to her new goodies.</p><p>“Don’t get in trouble with the chocolates,” I say as the bell rings.</p><p>With all exchanges made, we depart from the roof. Yuri exits to the third floor along the stairwell, while I exit on the second floor. I make my beeline back to my classroom for the second half of the school day. Yuri sure has made this Friday an eventful day.</p><p>I make it to my second set of classes for the day. I can say with certainty that almost everyone in their final classes on Friday are the most dreading, especially when the weather is as nice as it is today. In the end, it almost felt twice as long as the morning classes despite it taking just over two and a half hours. As the final seconds on the clock tick, the entire body of students in the classroom are tense in their seats. I even can see an apprehensive look of impatience on my sensei. My only guess for his expression is probably an urge for drinks later tonight.</p><p>Finally, the final bell for the classes rings for the day. At that moment, everyone rose up from their seats, exiting the room like stampeding cattle. Unlike most of my peers, I still have another responsibility to tend to before I leave for home. In contrast the other students, I calmly exit the room through the now cleared doorway for club. As I reach on of the final turns in the hallway, I spot Natsuki also making her way to club.</p><p>“<em>Yo!</em>” I call out, waving to her.</p><p>“What held you dummy?” she says with a smirk. “I hope you found my novel.”</p><p>“Actually, I wanted us to look together as soon as we get to club.”</p><p>“Seems legit... I’d rather not get scammed.”</p><p>We begin walking again and continue the rest of the trek to the clubroom.</p><p>“Sooo...” Natsuki says as she rolls her eyes, “Sayori told me you skipped out on us today for Yuri.”</p><p>“Yeah... sorry I didn’t let you guys know ahead of time. It was pretty sudden.”</p><p>I hope she doesn’t press too deep into what we did.</p><p>“Well... Sayori only said that as a suggestion yesterday. Besides, who’s forcing you sit with us at lunch every day?” Natsuki says, practically voicing my thoughts on my perspective of today’s events.  </p><p>“You had your lunch today, or did you share with Sayori?” I ask.</p><p>“I was fortunate enough to have my own, dummy. I didn’t need anyone to lean on today,” she replies in her signature mask of frustration. “Thanks for asking by the way.” A small smile of gratitude perks up on her face.</p><p>“That’s good,” I say, making a big smile. I’m happy to hear Natsuki was okay today. Now, we can have our peace while we read this afternoon. Perfect way to spend Friday. Hopefully, we’ll find good news if we can find any novelizations.</p><p>We finally enter the clubroom. As we enter, I only see Sayori unpacking her belongings. Sprawled out on her desk are some colored pencils, paper, and a bottle of orange juice, still fresh with foggy condensation. </p><p>“Are you the first one here, or are you in the wrong club?” I tease, referring to the workspace in question.</p><p>“I’m just the first one, Emerald,” Sayori replies, mocking a pout. The bubbly VP puffs her cheeks, likely to make her ‘pout’ have more authenticity.</p><p>“What’s the real reason you have that stuff on your desk?” Natsuki asks, making a quizzical look.</p><p>“Well... I had this idea about my poems. ‘I have so many ideas going in and out of my head. I sometimes forget a lot of pretty good ideas, so why not draw a picture associated with the poem I want to write.’ That’s why I have the colored pencils here.”</p><p>“Pretty good reason. I mean that’s why I read my manga. You gotta have some visualization,” Natsuki says, making a knowing smirk.</p><p>“Yeah. I remember a phrase: ‘A picture is worth a thousand words.’”</p><p>“Good to know I’m not the only one in the club who thinks that.”</p><p>“In that case Sayori,” I begin, “I can’t wait to see what illustration you use with your poems in the future.”</p><p>“Thanks, Em...” Sayori’s face pinkens, likely remembering she’s still in public. “...erald,” she continues, holding herself back from using the nickname.</p><p>Out of the corner of my eye, I see Natsuki raising her eyebrow at Sayori’s elongated stint with my name.</p><p>“Let’s go on, Natsuki,” I say, “We don’t need the manga right away if we’re going to search for that novel.”</p><p>“You’re the one who suggested we do this. Besides, we can make Yuri get the volumes later if she wants to make us all tea.”</p><p>“That was my thought as well, but weren’t you the one who begged me to look this up.”</p><p>“Pah! It’s not like I needed your help to find it. Those library computers are ready for anyone to use to find books,” Natsuki says, making her signature tsundere defense. Her embarrassed face is as pink as her eyes and hair, all while making a frustrated face to attempt to mask it as the latter.</p><p>I’d be lying to myself if I said I didn’t enjoy our little teasing. I smile happily, glancing at Natsuki as I place my backpack down next to a desk where we will sit. I pull out a small tablet from my bag as Natsuki sits down in the chair to my left, putting herself on the closest row to the window.</p><p>“You have that?” she says, making an almost envious look.</p><p>“My mother got it for me use in class if necessary.”</p><p>“But, we’re not even allowed to use tech like that in class.”</p><p>“I could catch up during lunch break with this. Besides, this isn’t class time,” I say as I get up to start pushing the desks together.</p><p>“Can’t argue with that,” Natsuki says as I push my desk slowly into her desk.</p><p>“If we’re fortunate, this thing might be available as an e-book.”</p><p>“Yeah. That’d be nice, especially on this big screen.”</p><p>“Let’s get started then,” I say as I sit back down.</p><p>No sooner had we started our research on finding a ‘<em>Parfait Girls</em>’ series novel, Yuri bustles into the clubroom.</p><p>“Am I late again?” the violet poet asks nervously.</p><p>“No,” Sayori and I say in unison as I look up from the tablet to make eye contact with Yuri.</p><p>“Monika hasn’t even arrived yet. I’m just gonna assume she’s doing her ‘presidential stuff’ until she tells us otherwise,” Natsuki adds, emphasizing her point with air quotations. </p><p> Yuri sighs in relief. “I don’t think I could possibly burden you with my tardiness again.”</p><p>“You haven’t troubled anyone, Yuri. I suggest you calm down and make us all some tea,” I say reassuringly.  </p><p>“That’s a great idea,” Sayori comments. “What better way could we unwind on a Friday afternoon?”</p><p>Yuri’s face lights up, nervousness transforming into a small smile.</p><p>“Yuri, do you mind grabbing the middle box with Natsuki’s manga when you get your kettle from the closet. We’re going to read it in couple of minutes.”</p><p>“Sure,” Yuri says, nodding before moving off to the closet.</p><p>“See? That wasn’t so hard to ask, Natsuki,” I whisper to her. “It’s convenience. You’re not even asking Yuri for help.”</p><p>“Stop bringing up the crap I went through yesterday,” she whispers back in frustration, crossing her arms. “Don’t you remember why we’re even sitting here like this you dummy?”</p><p>“Right,” I say as I begin scrolling through the results on an online shipping site.</p><p>“<em>What’cha doin’ </em>you two?” A cheeky voice says from over my right shoulder.</p><p>“Doul...! Sayori?! UH...?” I’m stumped for words as I prepare myself for an inevitable teasing from the bubbly vice president. “I... I mean w...”</p><p>Natsuki quickly places her palm over my mouth, blocking my response. “I’m just making Emerald find me a book he mentioned on the first day he came in the club.”</p><p>Sayori remains completely silent, eying Natuski, myself, and lastly, the tablet. Sayori’s silence is making me nervous. Perhaps she’s found out what we’re really doing. From the corner of my eye, I see Natsuki beginning to sweat bullets as the pressure continues. I’m certain some teasing is only moments away.</p><p>“Is everything okay over there?” A fourth voice rings out from the doorway.</p><p>I turn to see Monika entering the room. Thank goodness. She can end this madness before Natsuki and I sweat ourselves dry.</p><p>“Yeah,” Sayori answers as she turns to Monika.</p><p>Instantly, we sigh in relief at Sayori’s shift in attention.</p><p>“You should get back to whatever you we’re doing. It won’t be long before it’s time to share poems,” Monika says. Her warm tone just now almost reminds me of my kindergarten teacher.</p><p>Sayori nods and makes her way back to her desk. I’m sure her intentions we’re in the right place, but Natsuki is what makes me so worried. Who knows what she’ll do? After what happened yesterday, she’s got the perfect blackmail on me. I <strong>really </strong>hope she didn’t tell Monika about it because I can say beyond a shadow of a doubt that I am not a creep.</p><p>I look to Monika again, silently mouthing a thanks.</p><p>Her response is only a wink, complete with a sweet smile.</p><p>As the club president walked over to the teacher’s desk, Yuri arrives with the manga collection box.</p><p>“Is this the right one?” the violet bookworm asks as she places it on Natsuki’s desk.</p><p>Natuski grabs the collection, rummaging through it. After about 20 seconds, she pulls out a ‘<em>Parfait Girls</em>’ manga titled, volume 2. “Yep. This is the one. Thanks for eh... getting this. Not that I really needed anyone’s help to get this or anything.” Natsuki pulls her tsundere phrase again, likely defending whatever pride she has.</p><p>Yuri has a look of confusion to Natsuki’s ‘gratitude.’</p><p>“Don’t worry,” I silently mouth to the lavender poet.</p><p>I suppose my reassuring face I made with my nonverbal cue is enough to put Yuri at ease. The girl in question turns to leave the room, presumably to collect the water for the tea. All the while, she has a neutral, blank expression rather than one of confusion that she had moments ago.</p><p>With everyone around us occupied in their own activities, Natsuki and I go full throttle on our search for the next ten minutes. Finally, we find the book.</p><p>“Yes! That’s the series! A spinoff... but that’s fine,” the pink otaku comments excitedly. “Look at how little yen that is if we get it as an e-book.”</p><p>“So wait... what about spoilers for me?” I ask.</p><p>“Gee. Didn’t think about that,” she says as she folds her arms. Her excited tone she had only moments ago, sinks into an almost disappointed one.</p><p>“Maybe it just goes off of world building,” I say hopefully.</p><p>“No,” Natsuki says as she scans over the blurb. “From what I see here, this is a post series story.”</p><p>“Which means some of the plot won’t have context,” I say flatly.</p><p>The blurb in question actually reads:</p><p>‘The baker of the Parfait Girls has an exciting adventure as she... pays off debt? What?! Read as she greatly improves her confectionary skill, but will it be enough to get her out of trouble?’</p><p>“Alright, maybe I won’t care about spoilers with a descriptive hook like that,” I say to Natsuki.</p><p>The pink otaku has a hopeful look, eyes sparkling like a kid being rewarded with ice cream.</p><p>“You really want to get the book?” Natsuki asks.</p><p>“Sure, I do. Yuri bought me a copy of her book, so I can do the same for you.”</p><p>“Normally, I’d say to go ahead and get it as a physical copy, but it would have to stay here at the clubroom. My dad would kill me if he found it.”</p><p>“So, you’re reading the manga in ‘secret’ here?”</p><p>“Pretty much,” Natsuki replies flatly.</p><p>“In that case, we might be better off getting as an e-book. Since, it is cheaper, and I’ll have access to it. That way, I can keep it safe with me.”</p><p>Natsuki places her hands below her desk onto her lap. Her fingers fiddle on her skirt like a pianist playing piece on the keys. With a nervous, flushed face, she says, “I’ll consider the offer. Nobody has ever done anything like this for me before.”</p><p>I’m taken well aback at her serious tone. No tsundere tendencies, just a genuine, kind hearted Natsuki.</p><p>“I want us to have a chance to read manga today too, so I think I can tell my decision by the end of club,” she continues.   </p><p>“That’s fine,” I say thoughtfully as she pulls out her volume, “We can do this at your pace. It pretty much will be your book. We’ll do like I did with Yuri yesterday. We can just sit down and read it together at every meeting or we can sneak and do it during lunch since nobody can tell what we’re doing on the tablet.” </p><p>“Do what you want, dummy,” she says bluntly as she opens the volume for us to read.</p><p>Three chapters later, Monika calls for us the group to share our poems.</p><p>“Okay everyone!” Monika announces from the teacher desk. “After seeing the success yesterday in sharing in small groups of three, I wanted to ask if everybody is willing to share together today as a single group?”</p><p>“How will we discuss it afterwards?” I ask, “One on one with each person, or all five of us together?”</p><p>“I would say the second one,” Monika replies.</p><p>“Which you think will take how long?” Natsuki asks flatly.</p><p>“Not entirely sure. I mostly just want us to do this as a test, but I bet it will take shorter than sharing in pairs,” Monika says, attempting to diffuse Natsuki’s concern. The club president puts on a confident face, prepared to take on anyone else’s concerns or doubts. “If there are no other questions or objections, we can get started.”</p><p>Following instructions, everyone retrieves their poems. I, meanwhile, push three more desks into the pair that Natsuki and I already put together while we were on my tablet.</p><p>With the desks together, we all sit together in them, prepared to cycle between our poems. The last one to sit down is Yuri, who brought her fully brewed tea for us to drink as we read. Taking a cup for myself, I sip it as I pass my poem to Natsuki. At the same time, I retrieve my first poem of the meeting from Sayori. My ‘sister’ sitting right of me happily smiles as I take it from her hand. I am extremely impressed with what Sayori has written today.</p>
<hr/><p>Fog</p><p>Thick dark clouds surround me.</p><p>I can’t see my own hands or feet in front of me.</p><p>There’s no way to know if my sun is shining for me, or if it will rain above me.</p><p>All I have to share with anyone is thick fog.</p><p> </p><p>Are you surrounding me to cut me off from the world? Or are you isolating me to let me make new memories?</p><p>I couldn’t save the one’s from my bottles, but everyone was still asking me for more. I have to get more.</p><p>No. I must make more. If I can’t see what I need to make new memories, I’ll have to touch and smell them.</p><p> </p><p>Here is something. A rock. I can already feel it transforming from cold and rough to warm and fuzzy.</p><p>Thank you! You’ve given me a new way to discover the world. Perhaps I shouldn’t rely on my own eyes to guide me.</p>
<hr/><p>There’s no doubt in my mind that this is unique take on an interpretation of fog. Knowing Sayori, if this has anything to do with what she wrote yesterday, it’s not coming out of her mouth. My poem on the other hand was about quicksand. Well, I’ll just have to wait and see what everyone’s reaction after we share. I glance over to Natsuki, noticing a pale, horrified face. Hopefully, I didn’t make this thing too dark.</p>
<hr/><p>Quicksand</p><p>Pulled... no! Sucked into the sand where I am standing!</p><p>Constricted by the sands relentless grasp. Is this what my final fate is?</p><p>I will be bound to this sand forever, never to reach the hills and mountains above this forest.</p><p>Just like the other prehistoric animals in the tarpits, my bones will lie here in this sand</p><p>It will be untouched by the time ahead. Perhaps it will turn from bone to stone.</p><p> Only then someone will know.</p><p> </p><p>Far too late it will be. It is the fate that I will suffer now that I’ve been caught.</p><p>As the sand begins to overlap my mouth, a hand appears above me.</p><p>My final hope to resist against this final fate.</p><p>Maybe it is an illusion</p><p> </p><p>But, it’s worth the try to reach for it.</p><p>I stretch my arm and push through the sand and mud out to the surface</p><p>I feel my hand touch the one above</p><p>It clenches mine in a harsh grip</p><p> </p><p>Slowly and carefully, it attempts to pull my body free of this prison</p><p>I hope it is successful in its endeavor as I feel my vision blacken</p><p>The rest of my face sinks into the sand. Intense pain afflicts me, followed by silence</p>
<hr/><p>As I read the remaining poems, I find Yuri’s to be extremely deep and difficult to interpret. By the time, I read Monika’s and Natsuki’s, the violet poet’s work is nothing but a blur in my head. Personally, it’s practically an expectation for me to feel like this on a Friday afternoon, after school. Meanwhile, Monika’s poem, ‘Hole in the wall part 2’ is actually a continuation of her poem she presented on the first day of sharing. From what foggy memories I do have of her composition, it does feel like a proper extension of the description. The last poem I read is Natsuki’s, which is much like the one on her first day. Since my concentration and attention span are nearly burnt out for the day, the poem looks pretty messy throughout the stanzas. I’m guessing the only way I’ll understand this one will be to ask Natsuki herself.</p><p>After some fifteen minutes, we all are finished reading each other’s poems. The last one reading a poem is Monika, who finally puts it onto the desk. She looks back up at all of us. All of us stare at one another for a good thirty seconds, tension thickening with every ticking second. Finally, Sayori is the one who breaks the silence.</p><p>“So...” my bubbly sister begins awkwardly, “What did every think about the poems?”</p><p>Sayori, did I tell how much I appreciate you being an icebreaker?</p><p>I respond to Sayori’s question, following her effort to lower the tension.</p><p>“I have to admit, I really liked yours, Sayori. I never have seen anyone use fog in that way in a poe... actually no. I’ve haven’t seen that in anything I have read, watched, played, and so forth.”</p><p>“You’ve got a good point, Emerald,” Monika adds. “Mind if I ask where you got the inspiration for the poem.”</p><p>Sayori looks over to me, almost as if she were asking permission for something. The look is enough to put me under the impression that is related to our history. If it is what I believe it to be, I better, for now, let this stay as personal as we can allow it.</p><p>I shake my head at Sayori, denying her the supposed request.</p><p>“It’s kind of personal...” she answers, her voice trailing off. “But, the thing that made the fog was really special! It helped me so much!” She continues in quick burst of excitement.</p><p>Her cheeks begin to pinken as her eyes widen, likely in realization over what she just said. I personally don’t think she said too much, but it seems she’s locking it up more than me. Least ways, she gave everyone else a little context.</p><p>“Maybe another time,” Sayori finishes, giving us all an apologetic look.</p><p>“It’s fine. No need to rush it, Sayori. It really does sound you value it a lot though,” Monika reassures warmly. “I hope whatever guided you still has important to you right now.” Monika winks sweetly at the bubbly vice president.</p><p>“Okay. Why don’t we talk about my poem?” I say, attempting to change the subject.</p><p>Immediately after I make my suggestion, Monika and Yuri give me an intense, serious look. The best description I can give of their faces is that they each look as if they are awestruck and congratulating. I suppose the two of them are happy to see my improvement as well as shift toward their writing style.  </p><p>“I can see you’re finally settling into a good style. Right?” Monika says hopefully.</p><p>“I suppose...” I answer in low voice filled with uncertainty.</p><p>“You captured the sensation of the experience. How can you be so unsure?”</p><p>I appreciate Monika’s opinion on mine, but it’s hard to articulate something like this on a common basis.</p><p>“I wrote this one like I did with the gnats,” I reply. Immediately, I’m starting to reject my suggestion.</p><p>“You mean by what?” Natsuki asks bluntly, likely wanting clarification.</p><p>“Made this on the fly when it came to my head. I didn’t want to forget the thought at the time, so I just rolled with it.”</p><p>Monika rests her chin on the back of her right hand, thoroughly taking in my words.</p><p>“Still,” Yuri says with an uncharacteristic level of confidence, “This is a great step for you to take, Emerald. If this is what you’ve been able to make after half a week here, I can’t wait to read your poem on Monday.”</p><p>With encouraging words like that, no less from somebody like Yuri... I don’t feel like I can go wrong when I write. I just hope it’s not on a five-minute time limit. Suddenly, another thought strikes me, regarding my writing. I decide to explain myself a little more.</p><p>“Actually, I get a lot of these deeper thoughts whenever I take a hot shower. It really eases my mind, and I can mediate.”</p><p>“I know you what mean,” Yuri says, boldly continuing a confident look. “I sometimes use scented condensers; it really lightens my mood.”</p><p>All eyes are on Yuri. Just like that, I watch as the violet bookworm’s confidence drops like a rock. My guess is she wasn’t expecting everyone’s excited or shocked reaction. Natsuki and Sayori are almost agape. Monika, on other hand, has eyes as big as dinner plates as she stares.</p><p>“I-I’m sorry. I definitely shouldn’t have s-shared that,” Yuri says, face beginning flush pink in embarrassment.</p><p>“Calm down, Yuri,” I reassure. “If anything, I’m happy you shared it. We all probably need to safely hit a euphoric feeling every so often.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Sayori adds jovially, “I just never thought I’d see the day when you’d be so bold about something.”</p><p>“Okay everyone,” Monika announces as she stands up beside her desk, “What do you think about ending the meeting now?”</p><p>“Uh...NO!” Natsuki retorts, “We haven’t even discussed my poem yet.”</p><p>“If Sayori and I didn’t have plans tomorrow, I’d honestly let us continue.”</p><p>“Emerald will be with us too,” Sayori adds.</p><p>Monika silently nods, acknowledging Sayori’s comment.</p><p>“Plus, I don’t think Yuri is in a good state to share anymore today,” I say as I glance at the lavender poet in question. She still looks a little shaken up from her mini-confession. Her healthful confidence is long gone.</p><p>“Fine. It’s 4 to 1. I give. Least ways, we’ll walk out of here together,” Natsuki concedes.</p><p>“Good. It’s nearly a quarter to seventeen hundred hour. We need to clean up now if we’re going to leave school by five,” Monika says.</p><p>That’s exactly what we did. The five of us quickly and industriously began returning the desks to their proper places. Next, Sayori and Monika clear the floor of any pencils and paper, while Yuri and I put our belongings in the closet once again.</p><p>“Finally,” says Natsuki, relieved that the work is now done. “Took only seven minutes. Let’s get out of here.”</p><p>All of us exit the room, Monika being last as she had been throughout the week. Completing the routine, she slides the classroom door shut, and securely locks it.</p><p>“Soo...” Sayori says as the five of us turn to start our walk out of the school. “What cha doin’ this weekend Natsuki?”</p><p>“What’s it to you?” the pink otaku replies bluntly.</p><p>Twiddling her indexes, my sister innocently says, “We talked about what we’re doing over the weekend yesterday after you left. Yuri is cleaning and Em...erald, Monika, and I are going out together for a mini outing.”</p><p>Geez Sayori! You just had to word our get together as going out! First Yuri, now this!</p><p>“What happens during my weekends is my business, not yours,” Natsuki retorts in frustration.</p><p>“In other words, you’re telling us nothing?” I ask affirmingly.</p><p>Natsuki’s only reply is a grunting, angry face aimed directly at me.</p><p>“Regardless of what you’re planning to do this weekend,” Monika comments, “I hope you are ready for it.”</p><p>“Why?” the pink otaku retorts.</p><p>“The door out of school is right there in front of us,” the club president says as points in front of her. “After you exit that door, we’re scot-free, and probably won’t see each other during the weekend.”</p><p>Technically true, but Monika must not be accounting that Sayori and I are neighbors.</p><p>“You trying to rub it in my face that you three are meeting up together?” Natsuki asks, making accusing glances at each invitee.</p><p>“No. Besides, this sort of thing comes once in a blue moon. I have way too many other commitments to worry about normally,” Monika replies.</p><p>“Like what? I’ve never seen or heard about your ‘commitments.’ You know what, never mind. I’m not becoming a hypocrite.”</p><p>“Suit yourself,” the club president says jovially.</p><p>Natsuki folds her arms in frustration. “Okay. I’m outta here.”</p><p>“Take care,” I say to her, “We’ll decide on the novel Monday after I talk to my mom this weekend.”</p><p>“Thanks again,” the pink otaku says as she passes through the door.</p><p>“Sayonara!” Sayori screams after her as she races to the door.</p><p>Rushing out the door, the coral pink bun waves happily to our feisty clubmate. I can’t help but smirk at her innocent persona she’s displaying. Glancing over to Monika, I see her equally enthralled, yet small smile at her vice president.</p><p>After about 30 seconds, Sayori turns around to face the door again, signaling us to exit.</p><p>“Should we split up for the day?” A quiet voice mumbles.</p><p>I turn to see that the speaker is Yuri with a predictable timid look.</p><p>Monika nods. “Might as well. At a minimum, we should leave the building.  Sayori will probably break down the door if we don’t go right now.” The club president points at the scene in front of the three of us. Sayori’s energy has not dropped in the slightest.</p><p>With that, we calmly exit the school, starkly contrasting Sayori’s demeanor.</p><p>“Finally! What took you so long?!” she says as we reach her.</p><p>“Nothing,” I reply flatly. “Let’s go on home. We need to be ready for tomorrow.”</p><p>Sayori nods as she joins me by my right side. Monika and Yuri follow suite as we wordlessly pass through the school’s gate.</p><p>“Bye everyone!” Sayori yells as she turns around to wave to Monika and Yuri. I turn to look back at the two clubmates, who are going their separate ways.</p><p>Yuri shyly waves in response to Sayori, while Monika flashes us a sweet smile.</p><p>Turning back to the task at hand, we continue our trek home.</p><p>After about 5 minutes of walking, Sayori decides to mention the last thing in our routine.</p><p>“You’re going to order ramen tonight, right?”</p><p>“Yes,” I moan flatly. “I haven’t forgotten dinner.”</p><p>“Yay!” Sayori cheers.</p><p>I smile as I close my eyes and shake my head. Don’t stop being yourself Sayori. Seriously, don’t stop.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Weekend Excursion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Wake up Emerald!” A voice echoes through my head.</p><p>Darkness surrounds me. I must be still asleep.</p><p>“Get up! ... is waiting in ...” The voice calls again. At that moment, I realize it’s mom’s voice, trying to break me out of my sleep.</p><p>I feel her shaking my shoulders vigorously. My eyes creep open, allowing light to filter into them.</p><p>“It’s 9:15, baby. Sayori is here waiting in the living room,” my mother says, fully in my view.</p><p>“Oh god...!” I mutter as my eyes widen. “Tell her I’ll be ready in five-ish minutes.” I say to her as I get up out of my bed.</p><p>“I’ll make breakfast for you two,” mom says as I leave for the hallway to grab a wash towel.</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“Because I wanted to have breakfast with you to start this fun day,” Sayori answers from the living room.</p><p>“I don’t remember agreeing to this,” I say in an annoyed tone as I turn back to my room to head toward my bathroom.</p><p>“We didn’t!” Sayori yells back.</p><p>Fortunately, I was able to take a shower last night, so it doesn’t take me long at all to brush my teeth and wash my face. Soon, I am brushing my blond hair, making it nice and smooth. Intensifying my stare on my figure, I can only wonder why Monika would even let come out with her. After all, she has a high status, so what reason does she have for hanging out with a guy who looks like a freak.<br/>Taking a deep breath, I turn away from the mirror and exit the bathroom, flicking off the light as I pass through the doorway. I pull out a nice light green polo from my closet to wear for today. Next, I put on a pair of basic navy-blue jeans. Now fully dressed, I grab my phone and wallet before leaving my room for the day.</p><p>As I enter the dining room, I see Sayori in a simple pink shirt with light blue jean shorts. The bubbly vice president is sitting at the table munching on an omelet, courtesy of mom, while another plate is waiting in the empty seat across from her.</p><p>“Thanks mom,” I say to her as I sit down in the seat.</p><p>“Sure thing, baby,” she says over the sound of the sink.</p><p>We eat for a couple of minutes in silence until Sayori breaks it.</p><p>“Monika wanted us to meet up a café around 10.”</p><p>I nod as I swallow to clear my throat “Okay. What time is it even?”</p><p>“Almost 9:30,” she answers flatly.</p><p>“What?! When you did you even get here?”</p><p>“A quarter to 9. You were being the sleepy head today. I told you I’d be here around 9 last night while we were eating dinner.”</p><p>“C’mon. Last night was the one time when can enjoy the new episode legitimately,” I retort at Sayori.</p><p>During our Friday night dinner, I found out that one of my favorite anime released new episodes every Friday. To be quite frank, I probably was a little too invested in it while I was slurping down broth and noodles. Sayori had to smack my back at one point because I almost choked on my food during a funny scene.</p><p>“I know you were playing that simulation game for the rest of night after I left,” Sayori says, folding her arms as she scolds me. “You knew what was tomorrow.”</p><p>“Least ways I went to bed a little after midnight. Besides, how did you know I was up so late,” I say, making my defense.</p><p>“I saw your computer’s lights through the blinds in your window,” Sayori says, narrowing her gaze on me.</p><p>I groan in defeat. “Fine. I give. I know I messed up. You can stop being a second mom to me. You happy?”</p><p>“Yes,” Sayori says, shifting back to her bouncy, jovial side.</p><p>I know you care for me so much Sayori, but you seriously need to stop trying to be a big sister. For you, it’s pretty hypocritical to try. You’re better as a little sister.</p><p>“So...” I say in a slightly loud voice as I roll my eyes. “I’m guessing you persuaded mom to make breakfast for us.”</p><p>“Yep!” mom answers from the kitchen.</p><p>“Darn it!” Sayori squeaks.</p><p>I smile, watching my ‘sister’ as she gathers her words for her response.</p><p>“Monika never said whether or not we’d be getting breakfast from the café,” Sayori begins as her eyes roll down at her now empty plate. “It’s the café where we used to get those cinnamon buns whenever we went out to play on weekends.”</p><p>That’s great! This will be a bit of a nostalgia trip too. Eating those cinnamon buns on those fall afternoons were so... cozy after running all over creation in the park or adventuring in the woods.</p><p>“A-and well...” Sayori continues as she twiddles her indexes before gently patting her stomach. “I didn’t want my tummy to be screaming at me for the rest of the morning if I made stupid mistake, so I...”</p><p>“I think I know the rest, Sayori,” I say as I stand up. “Let’s just get ready to go.”</p><p>“Alright Em-em,” she says as she follows suite.</p><p>I gather the dishes on the table, and take a final sip from my drink. I turn and head to the kitchen to add the dishes to the one’s mom is currently cleaning.</p><p>“You two leaving already?” she asks as I place them on the counter.</p><p>“Yep!” I say, nodding happily.</p><p>“Stay safe. Make good decisions, and you two stay out of trouble,” she says, putting her full attention on me.</p><p>“Sure thing, mom.”</p><p>“One last thing,” mom says as she puts her face close onto my forehead.</p><p>Heat rushes into my face. Why do you have to do it while Sayori is here? Leaning on me further, she pecks a quick kiss onto my forehead.</p><p>“Love you, mom,” I say with a slight hint of annoyance.</p><p>“Love you too, baby,” she says back.</p><p>I quickly exit the kitchen, returning to Sayori, who is still standing by the table.</p><p>“Let’s get ourselves out of here,” I say.</p><p>“Urrp!” Instead of a reply or comment, I get a burp to my face. This is sure starting to become a routine, like someone’s cruel gag.</p><p>“Sayonara Hisui-san!” Sayori waves before I open the door for us to take our leave.</p><p>A rush a cool wind blows on us. Sayori reacts as she huddles onto me, leaning her shoulder against mine.</p><p>“Regretting the shorts?” I tease.</p><p>“The forecast said it’ll warm up enough later.” Sayori retorts, puffing her cheeks.</p><p>“I’m not sure. I don’t 100 percent trust these forecasters when they say rain is coming, and then nothing happens. Thank goodness the doppler is helpful.”</p><p>“Don’t be so negative, Em-Em.”</p><p>Sayori moves off my shoulder, and walks on my right side. As we continue, I see a crack in the sidewalk. It has about the same irregularity as a cracked eggshell. When Sayori reaches the crack, suddenly, she hops over the it, making a thump as her tennis shoes hit the ground.</p><p>“What was that for?” I ask in genuine surprise.</p><p>“I’m just trying to stay warm right now,” she says, making a cheeky smile.</p><p>“Really? Want to sprint the rest of the way?”</p><p>Sayori nods as she sticks out her tongue through the side of her lips. Without saying another word, Sayori shoots off. I follow after her, not running too fast. Sayori isn’t trying to break any records either as I see her speeding figure. I remember so many times when the clumsy girl would trip. I haven’t forgotten the one time she fell and caused one of her baby teeth to swell purple.</p><p>After travelling two and a half blocks, thanks to helpful breaks from traffic lights, I’m able to win our little race. Sayori is pink in the face and huffing.</p><p>“I... thought... I... had... you... Em...” she pants.</p><p>“Yeah... I’m... bit... burnt out... too...” I pant as well.</p><p>I turn to the café door. “We’ll be able to... get drinks from here.”</p><p>After taking a moment to recompose ourselves, we walk to the door, giving us glimpse familiar sight of the interior of the establishment. As I open the door, a familiar smell of bread, maple, and cinnamon wafts into my nose. Sayori walks through the open door, taking a deep audible breath.</p><p>“Brings back memories, doesn’t it?” I comment.</p><p>“Sure does,” Sayori says, flashing a grin.</p><p>As I scan the café, I see several other patrons, but not any sign of Monika.</p><p>“Were we supposed to meet in a specific place here?” I ask Sayori.</p><p>“What do you mean?” she says, confused by my question.</p><p>“Did Monika say she would meet us somewhere in here like near the door or the counter?”</p><p>“She didn’t specifically say anything like that, but I bet it would help if we took a window seat.”</p><p>“Let’s do that then,” I say as I begin to walk to an open four seat table.</p><p>Sayori follows after me to the table. I sit directly next to aisle, while Sayori plops down on my right, putting herself directly next to the window. I carefully turn around behind me, taking notice of where we are sitting. Three tables away from us is the entry into the café. I have no doubt that Monika will see the two of us, either through the window, or she’ll find us as soon as she walks through the door. I rotate back to a forward position, and notice a small circle of fog on the window beside me. Then, Sayori raises her index finger, and scribbles a curved mark on the fog.</p><p>“You breathed all over the window, didn’t you?” I say, filled annoyance.</p><p>“I did it for old times’ sake,” Sayori whines defensively as she taps two dots above the mark and completes her smiley face.</p><p>“Yes, the sake of ruining a cleaner’s day by acting a like a little kid.”</p><p>“C’mon Em-em! We only get to be teens once in our lives. I wanna enjoy it.”</p><p>“Alright. What enjoyable thing are going to do next?”</p><p>“Order a cinnamon bun and head to the restroom to wash this sweat off my face.”</p><p>I raise my right eyebrow. “You’re still hungry?!”</p><p>“No,” Sayori replies as she shakes her head. “I just want to add something sweet to go with the good memories I’m going to make today.”</p><p>“Okay,” I say flatly, “Tell me your order’s number before you head off the restroom. You know, just in case its ready, while you’re in there.”</p><p>Sayori gets up from her chair and nods before walking toward the counter with an occasional energetic step.</p><p>After a couple of moments of watching my bubbly sister placing and paying for her order, she quickly returns.</p><p>“It’s 23,” she says before making a U-turn to head back toward the restroom.</p><p>Only seconds after hearing the bang of the restroom door close, I hear the front door of the café open. I turn to see Monika entering into the establishment.</p><p>“We’re over here, Monika,” I say as I wave to grab her attention.</p><p>The literature club president turns and makes her way to our table.</p><p>“Oh! Emerald. It’s so nice that you made it today,” Monika says warmly as she sits in the seat directly across from me.</p><p>“Same to you,” I say, returning the greeting, “You’ve had nice morning so far?”</p><p>“I certainly have. All I need to do now is drink a warm cup of coffee, and we’ll be off.”</p><p>Monika cranes her neck up, making various glances around the café. I turn around in my seat, following the direction her short glances, and only finding the calm atmosphere of the café.</p><p>“Where’s Sayori?” Monika asks, “Didn’t she come here with you?”</p><p>“She did,” I reply, “But, she’s in the bathroom freshening herself.”</p><p>“Order 23!” I hear the barista call from the counter.</p><p>“Hang on! I gotta get that real quick,” I say to Monika quickly.</p><p>“You or Sayori ordered something?” the club president asks.</p><p>“Sayori ordered a cinnamon bun.”</p><p>“Oh! She had breakfast this morning?”</p><p>“Yes,” I say as I get up from my seat, “Hold that thought.”</p><p>“I’ll need to get my coffee when you get back anyway,” she calls after me.</p><p>After a brief trip to retrieve Sayori’s order, I return to our table.</p><p>As I put the bun down in front of Sayori’s seat, an excited voice rings out from behind me. “Great! My food is here!”</p><p>“How about, ‘Great Monika’s here!’” I say, mocking Sayori’s voice.</p><p>“Heheh...” Monika giggles quietly, hand covering her mouth. “I see food is your top priority, Sayori.”</p><p>My bubbly ‘sister’ grins at the brunette across from us.</p><p>“I’ll get you two some water,” Monika offers courteously. “Sayori can’t have that bun with nothing to wash it down.”</p><p>“No,” I say as I shake my head, “You two invited me, so I should be paying for something so simple.”</p><p>“I insist,” Monika says as she stands up. “And, I will not take no for an answer.”</p><p>Shoot! She’s a step ahead of me. I can’t think of any words to fight back as I stand up. At that moment, I fully take notice of Monika’s outfit. It is a white dress held by simple shoulder straps. An undershirt is partially visible, and its sleeves almost extend to her elbow. All while wearing long, black stockings that extend well above her knees.</p><p>“Like what you see?” the brunette says in a low voice, bringing some strength back to my voice.</p><p>“I don’t think that deep,” I retort.</p><p>“Why don’t we walk up to counter together?” the club president suggests.</p><p>“It’s just water.”</p><p>“You might change your mind and want something else.”</p><p>“I guess...” I trail off as we head for the counter.</p><p>“I’m considering tea over coffee,” Monika says as we enter the short queue that has grown since she arrived.</p><p>“Really? What kind?” I ask as I look up to the menu.</p><p>“Oolong might do, but then again, a cappuccino works best for me in the morning.”</p><p>“It’s your drink, so I’ve got no advice to say. I’m still just getting water, probably with ice in it.”</p><p>We walk forward as the line clears, each satisfied individual leaving for their seat. After a couple of minutes, we are one person away from the barista at the counter.<br/>Finally, the last person leaves the line, allowing us to request our order.</p><p>“One cappuccino and 2 waters,” Monika says to the barista.</p><p>“I’ll take ice in mine,” I say to them.</p><p>“Make that one cappuccino, one ice water, and one bottled water,” Monika says, amending the order.</p><p>“That will be 375 yen,” the barista says.</p><p>As soon as Monika handed the barista the money, a worker passes Monika the bottle of water. About 15 seconds after she receives her first drink, my ice-water is placed onto the counter.</p><p>“I’ll get our drinks back to the table,” I say.</p><p>“Okay Emerald,” Monika says, not objecting to my head start for the table.</p><p>While the club president stays behind to wait for her drink, I return to our table. It’s only a short walk back to table where Sayori has just finished her cinnamon bun.</p><p>“Here’s your drink,” I say to her.</p><p>“Thank... Urrp... you,” Sayori says, burping into my face once again.</p><p>“That’s twice in one day, Sayori! Yeesh!” I scold her, filled with an abrasive frustration.</p><p>Sayori says nothing and begins to innocently sip from her water. I place my hand on my forehead in defeat. There’s no use in trying to argue with Sayori. I better try to enjoy the rest of my day. Putting my irritation aside, I sit down and take a couple of big sips from my own drink.</p><p>After a couple of minutes, the familiar, warm voice greets us once again. “Alright you two. I’m back,” the brunette club president says as she sits down in her seat.</p><p>She grabs a tiny bag of sugar from the table’s case, and opens it before pouring the sugar into her cappuccino. Following a few stirs with her plastic spoon, Monika takes a sip of her drink. The club president makes a long, stress relieved sigh, likely taking in the heat and taste of her drink.</p><p>“Okay. It’s time I told our game plan,” Monika finally says after a minute of occasional short sips.</p><p>“What are we doing?” Sayori asks, eyes sparkling with curiosity, “You said it would be really different than what we did last time.”</p><p>“It is, Sayori, but it’ll surprise you when you see it.”</p><p>“What will we be doing there?” I ask.</p><p>“Playing games, but it’s not an arcade,” Monika answers with a sly smile.</p><p>I watch as her eyes roll down to her drink as she prepares for another sip. Something deep inside tells me these gestures are directed at me. “Why are you being so cryptic about it?” I ask as she takes a big, long drink of her coffee.</p><p>“Like I said to Sayori, it’s a surprise. Just wait and see.”</p><p>I say nothing else as we finish our drinks in silence. Five minutes later, the three of us calmly exit the café for the bus stop.</p><p>“Ah... there’s our bus,” Monika says as she looks down the road to her right as a city bus creeps towards us in the distance.</p><p>After her nonverbal remarks earlier, I’m not interested any more of Monika’s cryptic guessing games. We simply enter the bus, and take in my surroundings. All I really can do until we reach Monika’s destination is to let my inner road geek take me over.</p><p>The two girls wrap themselves into conversation as I watch the scenery go past my open window. The bus passes wye junctions, an occasional amber streetlight left on, LED lighting systems replacing the older ones, and finally the bus crosses a canal bridge.</p><p>“Only a couple of blocks to our stop,” Monika announces to us.</p><p>“I certainly haven’t been bored by this little bus trip,” I think to myself as I smile.</p><p>Finally, the bus stops, and we pay our fair before we exit the vehicle.</p><p>“It’s right on the other side of the road, you two,” the brunette says, pointing across from the bus stop.</p><p>A building stands across from at the corner of a T intersection. It has an overhanging, red painted façade over the entrance, but all behind a small iron-barred gate. The building itself is mildly tall with only five stories visible to my naked eye. I’ve seen taller buildings, and this one might even have underground floors.</p><p>“Let’s get going!” Sayori says excitedly as gazes at the building, “I can’t wait to see what’s inside.”</p><p>Sayori, impatient to go inside the building, heads for the curb to cross the street. Glancing over to our left, I notice the unthinkable.</p><p>“Sayori! Stop!!!” I shout as I grab her upper arm, grinding her to a halt.</p><p>As I pull her toward me, a blur of white and blue shoots past us. I fully take in the vehicular figure. It was a police car, rushing to an emergency with its lights glowing, but no siren is blaring to accompany it. The car rolls along, barely making the curves after the intersection beside us.</p><p>“What was that?!” Sayori exclaimed.</p><p>“That was a police car!” Monika shouts at an equal volume. “If you had reacted a second later... Looks like they would’ve hurt us instead of helping. I probably should report this.”</p><p>I furrow my brows. “That’s a good idea Monika, but who knows what was going through their heads? At least, we’re all safe.”</p><p>Monika looks all around the intersection. “There aren’t any traffic lights for the crosswalks, so we’ll have to make our own judgement.”</p><p>“We’ll go on my judgement,” I say as I let go of Sayori.</p><p>Walking up to the curb, I see a small trailered truck pass on the opposite side of the road from our bus stop.</p><p>“When I say, ‘Now!’ we run across,” I say in a firm tone.</p><p>Next, a small, yellow car slowly passes us. As the sound of its engine fades, the road becomes completely silent as I see no other souls in sight.</p><p>“Now!” I scream.</p><p>My voice must have been like a starters pistol because the three of us shoot right across the road like race horses. Monika passes the both Sayori and I as we sprint onto the other side and turn to the building entrance.</p><p>“Okay, everyone! Stop!” Monika exclaims as we grind to a halt.</p><p>“Whoa!” Sayori screams as she teeters forward clumsily from her stop.</p><p>Using my left arm, I raise it toward the VP’s chest to help her regain some balance. She pushes my arm gently to get her feet back on her heels.</p><p>“Sorry about the clumsiness!” She says quickly to me.</p><p>“It’s fine. Let’s just go inside,” I say to the girls.</p><p>Monika nods, and we promptly follow her lead into the building. Passing through the glass doors, we see the receptionist. This really makes me wonder what this place is. It would be pretty odd if we just went to some hotel, but this place can’t be that. Right?</p><p>“<em>Hello, Can I help you?</em>” The receptionist asks.</p><p>“<em>Yes. I am Monika Führein, Mr. Führein’s daughter, and he recently gave me membership here.</em>”</p><p>Judging by her statements, this is some private club, probably an upper class one at that.</p><p>Monika takes out a small card. From the little I can see of it, the markings appear to be a telltale of a membership card. “Here is the membership card he gave me.”</p><p>The receptionist begins typing at the computer on her desk vigorously, likely inputting Monika’s information.</p><p>“<em>I have my ID if you need it,</em>” the brunette says.</p><p>“<em>That’s not necessary</em>,” the receptionist says as she completes her typing, “I see your profile picture and everything else. You check out just fine here.”</p><p>“<em>I have guests with me, and we’re all minors.</em>”</p><p>
  <em>“That’s fine. How long do you intend to stay?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Four hours.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“In that case, you guys should be clear to go on in.”</em>
</p><p><em>“Okay. Thanks.</em>”</p><p>Monika turns around, facing Sayori and I. “We can go into the uh...club.”</p><p>“Kind of like our club?” Sayori asks.</p><p>“Yes,” Monika simply answers. “It is a membership where people can do activities.”</p><p><br/>I can barely hear a secondary tone in her voice. Something tells me there is a but or however incoming.</p><p><br/>“And?” I ask curiously.</p><p><br/>Monika gives me serious look, “It’s mostly a place where some pretty high standard people gather,” she explains, “Sometimes they meet here for business discussions, but others use it as a means of relief in the activities that are available here.”</p><p><br/>“What sorts of activities?” Sayori asks.</p><p><br/>“We’re going to do one right now, Sayori,” Monika says, her serious face turning to a small smile.</p><p><br/>Sayori and I exchange a curious look, my ‘sister’s’ face practically spells out, “I wonder what the ‘activity’ is?” I’m almost certain I have the same readable facial expression as her. Monika guides us through the building, walking us out a back door to outdoor section of the facility. Our questions are promptly answered we walk into a fenced off court.</p><p><br/>“They have a tennis court here?” I say in awe as Monika turns to one of the courts beside the three of us. “I couldn’t even see this from the road.”</p><p><br/>“Yes. This club has pool, a spa, and a restaurant,” the literature club president replies.</p><p><br/>“Neat! Are we going to play tennis?” Sayori asks.</p><p><br/>“Yep. It’ll be you and Emerald versus me.”</p><p><br/>My eyes widen at the brunette’s reveal. “Two against one?”</p><p><br/>“I’ve played tennis for the school back when I was in my first year,” Monika says. “Not to sound cocky, but I’m betting you two haven’t played tennis before, have you?”</p><p><br/>“No,” we answer in unison as Sayori shakes her head.</p><p><br/>“Then, I’ll be able to teach you and give you a fair chance,” Monika says.</p><p><br/>Monika heads off to collect the rental tennis ball and rackets, leaving the two of us to mentally prepare ourselves.</p><p><br/>A couple of minutes later, Monika returns with the ball and the three rackets. Instinctively, we follow our club president as she turns to the empty tennis court we’ll be using. I gradually overtake the brunette and reach the fenced door first.</p><p><br/>“Go on, Monika,” I say, “Your hands are full after all.”</p><p><br/>Monika says nothing. However, she flashes me a quick facial expression I best describe as being filled with appreciation. I guess she thinks it’s the thought that counts more than action. Sayori, on the other hand, mutters, “Thank you” as she passes through the door.</p><p><br/>With us all on the court, Sayori and I each grab a racket from Monika. Likewise, the club’s brunette president holds onto the ball and her own racket.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, you two,” Monika begins as she holds up the racket in her left hand.</p><p><br/>Before she can continue, I interrupt her with an interesting question, “Wait! Why do you always have to announce to us ‘Okay so and so’ every time you tell us something?”</p><p><br/>“Beg pardon, Emerald?” Monika asks, taken aback a little.</p><p><br/>“I don’t mean it in a rude way, but why do you say it? I’m genuinely curious,” I say, raising my right eyebrow.</p><p><br/>“Oh! That?! It’s sort of a catch phrase I’ve made myself,” her face reddens slightly, “I think I say it almost automatically anymore. Most of the time I don’t realize it until I’ve stopped talking.”</p><p><br/>“Really!?” Sayori exclaims, “I’ve never had a catch phrase, but now I’ve heard what you said, I absolutely want one.”</p><p><br/>Monika’s blush fades and her embarrassment turn into a flattered expression, “Wow! I appreciate that Sayori. I’m pretty certain anyone else would have laughed at my reasoning.”</p><p><br/>“Us!?” I asked, surprised at her opinion, “Tease you? Sayori and I have way more embarrassing tales from our childhood. I know every button that sets her off, and she can do the same.”</p><p><br/>Sayori walks over to me and wraps her left arm around the back of my neck, placing her hand on my left shoulder. Pulling me in her hug she says, “I even sometimes call him my big brother we’ve known each other so long.”</p><p><br/>A true statement if do say so myself, but I hate she let that slip out. Bringing my attention out of my thoughts, I gaze at Monika again. Her cheeks are puffed, holding back what appears to be laughter or a sneeze.</p><p><br/>Suddenly she puts her racket in her armpit, and puts her free hand over her mouth. Judging by the muffled voice, the former must be the case. “Emer… Eme…” she says through stifled laughter.</p><p><br/>At that moment, my realization dawns on why she is laughing. I must have given feelings away through my facial expression again.</p><p><br/>“Emerald,” Sayori whispers from beside me, “I think your face told it all. Your eyebrows just scrunched together.”</p><p><br/>There’s my confirmation. “Why don’t we play the game, Monika?” I say, attempting to return our discussion away from my initial tangent. “Isn’t that why we’re here today?”</p><p><br/>“Right!” Monika exclaims as she attempts to regain her composure. She sighs deeply. “Oka… I mean alright.”</p><p><br/>“Show us what to do…” I say in a serious tone.</p><p><br/>“It’s simple you two. All you need to do watch the ball. Just keep it from landing on your side of the net.”</p><p><br/>“Got it!” I say, affirming her instructions, “Simple goal for a simple ruled game.”</p><p><br/>I prepare myself for anything as I watch Monika with the tennis ball in hand. She performs her serve, throwing it upward and smacking it with her racket. The ball shoots toward us like a bullet. Ultimately, it reaches on the right side of Sayori. Since I’m on her left, there’s little I can do. Fortunately, Sayori barely comes through as she backs toward where the ball will land. The ball bounces off her racket, sending back toward Monika. The club president responds with sheer force onto the ball. The green orb fires straight toward me. Time feels as if it slowed down to a crawl as I cower for the impending pain when the ball collides with me. It inches closer and closer, finally smacking right into my chest.</p><p><br/>“Ooogh…” I moan. I see what Monika meant by two against one being fair for her. That definitely wasn’t a statement of arrogance.</p><p><br/>“Are you in one-piece Emerald?” Monika asks, her voice filled with concern.</p><p><br/>“Emerald?” Sayori squeaks in an equally worried tone.</p><p><br/>“I’m fine,” I say, doing my best to relieve their fears, “Point for you?”</p><p><br/>The brunette club president nods.</p><p><br/>“How many until the game ends?” I ask.</p><p><br/>“Six total points, but it can be seven to break a tie,” Monika replies.</p><p><br/>“Okay. So… you serve the ball again, or is it our turn?”</p><p><br/>“It’s your turn, you two can decide between yourselves.”</p><p><br/>“You heard Monika, Sayori. What do you want to do?” I say, turning to my ‘sister.’</p><p><br/>“You do it,” Sayori says before looking toward the ground.</p><p><br/>The look on her face tells it all. Images of our childhood flash through my head. She probably thinks she’ll be clumsy and miss the ball.</p><p><br/>“I understand,” I say, considering her reasons.</p><p><br/>“Don’t worry,” she looks directly into my eyes with a determined face, “I’ll still do the best I can.”</p><p><br/>“You know this isn’t a real competition, right Sayori?” I say as I pick up the tennis ball.</p><p><br/>My ‘sister’ nods, acknowledging my question.</p><p><br/>Saying nothing else, I throw the ball up, serving it. It quickly launches toward Monika, who promptly deflects it back toward me. This time I’m ready as I am able to make my own decent deflection. Monika returns fire, sending the ball to Sayori once again like in the last round.</p><p><br/>Suddenly, as the ball reaches Sayori, a fast “Clink!” echoes across the court from Sayori’s uncharacteristically powerful shot. It shoots so fast that Monika flinches. Effectively, making the brunette’s goal to dodge the ball instead of defending it. The ball lands on the ground with a gentle thump, sounding off our reward of a point for the two of us.</p><p><br/>“I did it!” Sayori shrieks.</p><p><br/>I smile broadly, appreciating the fun game we’re having. Sayori and I knew hardly anything about tennis. Yet, in less than 10 minutes, we’ve scored a point. Maybe we can win the game.<br/>Half an hour later, my thoughts change as the ball hits the ground on our side of the court. Monika now leads us at five points, while we have only four to our novice skills.</p><p><br/>“Are you going to serve Sayori? If I somehow win the point, the game will be over and you won’t get the chance to do it.”</p><p><br/>Drenched in sweat, Sayori glances back and forth between Monika and I, divided over the harsh decision.</p><p><br/>“This isn’t a serious game Sayori,” I remind her again, “I really don’t care how this game ends.”</p><p><br/>Monika nods in agreement. “He’s right. There’s no harm done if either one of us lose today.”</p><p><br/>“You’re really sure about this?” she asks again as she picks up the ball.</p><p>“Positive!” Monika and I say in unison.</p><p><br/>Once again everything slows down as Sayori begins her serve. This is the decisive moment as the ball goes airborne. It slowly sails in the air above Sayori’s head. She pulls her racket toward her, anticipatingly to launch the ball toward Monika as fast as she can. The racket slides forward, colliding with the ball, making its familiar “Clink!” Immediately, I notice something different about the ball. It’s flying much lower to the ground than we wanted. My stomach drops as I see where it is heading. The ball finally stops, bouncing off the net, and landing on the ground on our side of the court. This time is over, meaning Sayori’s bad serve gave Monika her sixth point.</p><p><br/>I hear a familiar giggle beside me. I turn, seeing Sayori’s reddening face from her laughter. “I…haha…knahah…hahappen…!” she says through her chuckles.</p><p><br/>I’m more impressed than surprised at her laughter, but happiness like that is enough to make my day.</p><p><br/>Monika also laughs, showing her hearty agreement to the outcome of our game. It certainly was an interesting way to end our first, equally interesting tennis game.</p><p><br/>After calming down, I collect the rackets and ball to return them to the rental counter. We exit the court and close the gate, putting it back in the condition it was in before we used it. I promptly head to the queue for the rental counter to return the equipment.</p><p>Monika follows and joins me in the line, while Sayori waits for us off to the side between the counter and the main building. </p><p>"Interesting enough for you, Emerald?" Monika asks.</p><p>"It'll definitely make Natsuki jealous when I tell her about our game on Monday," I reply.</p><p>Monika makes a light chuckle. "I practically can see the look on her face. Puffy cheeks and all..."</p><p>I flash a broad grin in agreement.</p><p>Moments later, Monika and I return the equipment to the attendant at the desk before heading back to Sayori.</p><p>"What are doing next?" I ask Monika, "You did say we had four hours here."</p><p>"I was considering lunch," Monika says, her voice slightly indecisive.</p><p>"Let's do that then!" Sayori adds excitedly.</p><p>"I suppose I could go for something," I comment, "I'm willing to pay for us."</p><p>"If that's the case, we won't be eating here," Monika says, trying to hold back a cheeky look on her face.</p><p>"Why? How expensive is the food in the club?" I ask.</p><p>"I'd saw around 2,000 yen per meal. Are you <strong>really </strong>sure you can handle it?"</p><p>I gulp nervously. There's no way I can take a hit like that on my wallet, and that's not even mentioning Sayori's appetite in addition to any potential deserts she might want.</p><p>"Yeah, I changed my mind," I say, rushing my words of defeat.</p><p>Monika has a smug look on her face. My body must be made of glass if she can see emotions <strong>that</strong> easily.</p><p>Half an hour later, we are sitting in a both having our meals with Monika prepared to handle the full bill. Monika has a simple salad, the cheapest of our meals, I have a noodle broth, while Sayori has a huge dish of rice and chicken covered in sauce.</p><p>After taking another gulp of my noodles, I ask Monika, "How are you even affording this?"</p><p>"I have high connections," the brunette replies, "So, I've got a good allowance."</p><p>"What sort of jobs do your...?"</p><p>"My mom's in the parliament," Monika says interrupting my question.</p><p>"What?" I say, wide eyed and in disbelief.</p><p>"My mother is a member of the national parliament," Monika says plainly, "Was is it you don't understand about that?"</p><p>Sayori looks over to me with a blank face.</p><p>"Don't tell me you knew that too?" I say with a hint of annoyance.</p><p>"Okay," Sayori says, "I won't tell, but I'll say when I was told."</p><p>"Fine."</p><p>"Monika told me about it last week."</p><p>"How long have you two known each other again? I mean, you definitely have been talking before you created the club."</p><p>Monika and Sayori look back and forth at each other. Then, they turn their attention back to me.</p><p>"Emerald, I first met Sayori two months ago," Monika says, giving me a serious look.</p><p>I'm slightly taken aback by Monika's revelation. Finally finding my voice, I say, "Sayori, how did keep something like this from me for this long?"</p><p>"Emerald," Sayori says, "You may be like a brother, but even can do stuff on my own."</p><p>"That's not what I meant, Sayori."</p><p>"What do you mean?" she asks with genuine curiosity.</p><p>"You never told me that Monika was the one creating the club with you."</p><p>"Oh! I didn't think it was important. She told me you had English class with her during first year."</p><p>"Did she ever tell you we worked on a couple of group assignments in that class?"</p><p>Sayori shakes her head. "We really didn't get the chance get too close in that class," Monika adds.</p><p>"True," I comment, "If anything, the time I've had in this club has felt like a continuation of what we started."</p><p>"You mean it, Emerald?" Monika asks.</p><p>"Well... I definitely don't feel like we're two office workers at the same job."</p><p>Sayori and Monika both chuckle at my remark.</p><p>The girls' laughter dies down and we finish our lunch in peace. Monika pays for the full meal, and we leave the prestigious club before taking the bus back to the cafe where we met up. </p><p>"Thanks for the lovely day, Monika," I say, showing the best gratitude I can on my face.</p><p>"You're welcome Emerald. I enjoyed it just as much. I'm glad it went so well," the brunette says, giving me a sweet smile.</p><p>"Yea. Thanks for the lunch!" Sayori adds.</p><p>Monika giggles. "Sure, we'll do something like this again in a few weeks."</p><p>"I'll look forward to it!" I say. "Well, we have to go."</p><p>"So long! Get home safe!" Monika says to us as we part ways.</p><p>"You two!" Sayori and I call back in unison.</p><p>Sayori and I take our walk back home in silence, a very rare thing for Sayori. When we reach our houses, Sayori says, "I'm glad we were able to spend the entire day together. It felt a lot it was when we were younger."</p><p>Those words are enough for me to know why she was quiet until now. We we're together the whole day, so we experienced the same things: the same smells from the cafe, the same bus ride, and the same exhilarating, memorable games. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for the literal 3 month hiatus on this fic. My life has been busier than ever before and I am finding it is getting busier. I'm not abandoning this fanfic, nor am I putting it on indefinite hiatus. All I can say is future chapters will be more infrequent during 2021. During summer and winter, I do have more time, so I should be able to release a couple of chapters in those timeframes. In between, I am considering making shorter supplementary material to this fanfic. I mean, a couple of 10k+ word chapters out of a nearly 50k word fanfic in a single year is a lot. I make my chapters until I feel a complete idea or focus comes to an end, which is how I end my chapters. In a future chapter, I intend to expand beyond a single day perspective, and delve into this concept in full practice. So, shorter 1 to 2k word oneshots shouldn't be as strenuous to make.<br/>Now, as for this chapter, it was necessary. No doubts... the whole point of Monika destroying the game was to get a full chance to explore her as a character. Well, this chapter has my incarnation of a non sentient Monika. This is her chapter for exploration, while showing the friendship Sayori has with Emerald and Monika respectively. Not too much else, a pretty wholesome chapter overall. I think the chapter itself is very self-explanatory.</p><p>Lastly, to those who read this note to end, thank you for reading these long notes, and putting up with my ranting. I appreciate all the views, kudos, comments, and feedback from all of you. Keep yourselves safe during these difficult, uncertain times.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>